


CRME

by Snarky_SilverHaired_Sociopath



Series: The Makings of Team CRME [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: (I'm trying to be at least.), Abusive Relationships, As is Glynda., As of Vol. 5, Asexual Cinder, Bisexual Emerald, By the way; Blake; Ilia; and Qrow are cameos., Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Relationship, Nudity, Sexual Content, Swearing, Villain origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 46,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarky_SilverHaired_Sociopath/pseuds/Snarky_SilverHaired_Sociopath
Summary: The story of Cinder assembling the infamous team of criminals that would help her bring down Vale.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! This is the one I've been looking forward to doing. I hope you all enjoy it and I'll explain the timetables at the beginning of every chapter.
> 
> **Side note:** It is recommended that you have already read both _My Name Is Cinder_ and _An Emerald Unearthed_ before starting this story.

Cinder entered the apartment she was given to by Salem in Mantle. It was a rather nice place to live. It was a large place, but not too extravagant. Something a bit less fancy than her old home. But the comparison made her somewhat uncomfortable. She tried to move on from it as she looked for some casual clothing. She went into a closet and found a dark crimson tank top and gray sweatpants. She also had some of her Dust dresses in her closet. The place had everything. It was even stocked with food which she did not hesitate to eat.

Cinder enjoyed living on her own. Especially since it wasn’t on the streets. She was elated that Salem trusted her enough to do things on her own. It was delightful after so long not being able to even drink water without permission. She heard her scroll ring and that good feeling didn’t last very long. _Oh, great_ , she thought. Watts… It was the only person who had this number right now. She picked it up reluctantly. “Dr. Watts,” she groaned.

“Ah, Cinder,” he says. “Glad to hear you’re still up. Are you adjusting to your new life of being an adult?”

_I will honestly burn him alive if he keeps this up._ “Yes. I am enjoying my new apartment. Thank you for getting it set up.”

“It was no bother. A small feat for me. And you should be quite grateful after all.”

“And you should be grateful that Salem won’t let me kill you for this disrespect.”

“Cinder. You are not the Fall Maiden yet. You need not let it get to your head. If I don’t keep your ego in check, who will?” Cinder gritted her teeth at the comment. “Anyway, I only came to inform you that you might need to start coming up with a plan for taking the Fall Maiden down.”

“I’m taking the time to think about it. But for now, I will just need a moment to rest.”

“Well, you should check your computer to look at the notes on Beacon Academy just to make sure you know how you’ll infiltrate the school.”

“I could always enroll.”

“Cinder, take this seriously.”

“Well, I at least look young enough to pass for a student.”

“You’re just barely young enough to be a senior. And might I remind you that you’re not getting any younger.”

Cinder’s mouth went to a frown as she heard that. “I’ll take some time to think about it. For now, I’ll be doing what I can to get things moving.”

“Just remember not to rush into things. Patience will be of the essence. You only need to take down Beacon Tower. The timetable is not important.”

“I’ll coordinate everything. Just you wait.” A smile crept up on Cinder’s face.

“Very well. Goodnight, Cinder. And… good luck.”

“Thank you.” She hung up and placed the scroll back down. She did as Watts said and looked at those files about Beacon. She studied them carefully. The security, their systems, everything she could to make sure that she would be able to make Beacon fall. Suddenly, she got a message from Watts.

“Tyrian has located the Fall Maiden,” it read. She smiled. Perfect.

She typed her response, “Do you have the location?”

“Yes. I shall send it to you when you are ready to apprehend her.”

“Good to hear. I’ll be working on a plan immediately.”

And with that Cinder felt even better already. She was going to have the Maidens power. No matter what. She just needed some assistance in taking her down. She could go out recruiting people to assist her, it wouldn’t be that easy to go on the streets and find people to help. She’ll figure it out. Salem trusted her to get results and results she would get.

* * *

Emerald was out on the town looking for potential suckers to swindle. She did get a considerable amount of money from pickpocketing some random passersby by she still wanted to get a big steal. She walked towards a jewelry shop that wasn’t particularly getting any traffic, so she went inside. _I hope nobody in here will be able to catch me._

Emerald entered the store and saw the clerk talking to another woman buying a ring. She picked the 24-karat gold one with the large diamonds. Emerald used her Semblance to project the woman somewhere else as he grabbed the ring. “Here we are. A beautiful necklace for a beautiful woman.” Gotta be quick with this. He opened the ring box and she swiped it before the woman knew what happened.

“I’m sorry?” the woman asks. _Crap._

Cinder walked through the town using it as an opportunity to think. Though the inappropriate glances and comments directed her way by men (and a woman at one time) passing by were not helpful. _I guess this is what it was like for… No, don’t even think about her._ Still, she needed to use her looks for her benefit, so it would help to practice that on others. She looked over at a jewelry store and notices a young woman with green hair. Her clothes were rather rugged. _She doesn’t look like she belongs in a store like that._

Cinder saw the man handing her a ring, but the odd thing is that she took the ring and ran. _How?_ Cinder was intrigued as the girl walked out. But she noticed that she did something wrong.

The jeweler looks down at the box and doesn’t see the ring. “What the… where’s the ring?!” As soon as Emerald heard that. She made a mad dash away from there.

“Someone call the police!” she heard a woman say. Emerald panicked. _I am **not** going to jail for this!_

Cinder took this as an opportunity. She chased after the girl to see how she pulled off her trick. “Stop where you are!”

Emerald looked back at the woman in a dress running in high-heels. “You sure those shoes won’t slow you down, honey?!” Emerald couldn’t help but laugh. _Really? She thinks she can chase me in… uh oh._ She looked back again and noticed that she was catching up. _HOW?_

Cinder was getting closer. Almost got you. Suddenly, the green-haired girl vanished from view. What?! She stopped in her tracks as she looked around. Where did she go? She then looked around and noticed something. Wet footprints. She must have stepped in a puddle. Now I’ve got a trail. She smirked as she went to follow it.

Emerald turned in the back streets. She looked back and didn’t see that woman running after her. Perfect I’m home free… Emeralds stopped as she saw a dead end. Her eyes widened with fear.

“You know, ‘honey,’” Cinder said as she sauntered into the alley, “you are pretty good. But you made a pretty rookie mistake.” Emerald turned around and saw the woman smirking at her. “Now, if you don’t want to go to jail for what you did, answer me one question… how did you do that?”


	2. Making a Disciple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder bring in Emerald to her plans and promises her a better life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Didn't expect to get this done so soon, to be completely honest.)
> 
> TIMELINE: Occurs immediately the alley scene in "Beginning of the End" (Vol III, Chapter 7). No need to rewrite the whole scene. You know what it is.

Emerald’s eyes narrowed at the mysterious woman before her. “Who are you?”

Cinder smirked. _Perfect_ , she thought. _Now she’s interested._ “My name is Cinder Fall. And I’d like for you to join me.” Cinder walked closer. The clicking of her glass shoes echoed inside the alley. “All I ask for is someone to assist me. Provided that you explain to me your little trick.”

Emerald wasn’t sure what to think. What could this woman possibly want with her? “Is this some kind of trap or something? Are you a huntress working with the police?”

“If I were, I would’ve already attacked you and apprehended you.” Emerald scowled and looked away. “Why don’t I buy you some lunch? Maybe then you’ll be more willing to listen.”

 _I don’t know about this_ , Emerald thought. Still, she’d probably be arrested by now if Cinder hadn’t intervened. So, she owed her that much. “Fine. I’ll go with you.”

“Excellent. Now, what is your name?”

Emerald hesitated. “It’s Emerald.”

“Quite a lovely name. Now, let’s go get something to eat. I’m sure you’re starving.” Cinder put her arm around Emerald. Something that made the thief a little nervous. _Kinda moving a little fast with the physical contact._

* * *

Emerald waited on a nearby bench as Cinder was buying them cheeseburgers to eat. It wasn’t something she’d usually have, but it was nice to have something more filling. Cinder came back with the burgers in hand. She gave one to Emerald as she sat on the bench with her. The two girls started eating. After Cinder’s first bite, she said, “I bet you don’t normally eat like this considering how quickly you’re going.”

Emerald stops to swallow before saying. “Not really. I just go for something that’s the bare minimum.”

“Surprising. I imagined someone with your skill, whatever it is, would be making enough to indulge in something like this more often.” Cinder takes another bite.

“I guess I don’t think about getting things like this.”

“Speaking of your talent, I still need to know how you took that ring.”

After a few more bite, she swallowed and answered Cinder. “It’s my Semblance. I can make people have illusions.”

 _That could be very useful_ , Cinder thought as she smirked.

“Basically, I made him see his customer where I was and grabbed the ring while he was still distracted.”

“Impressive.”

“Yeah, but I don’t always do it. It draws attention. I’ll most likely go for old-fashioned pickpocketing.”

“Would you say you’re good at it?”

“I’d say I’m pretty damn good. My dad taught me.”

“I’m guessing he’s no longer around.”

“Unfortunately not. He got killed by a loan shark. My mom, too.” Cinder barely reacted to this news. It had been a while since she had felt pity for anyone. What was once natural to her was an alien concept.

But she knew how to fake it. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Don’t be too sorry. I made him beg for his life when he got involved in my life again.”

Cinder smirked. _I like her already._ “Well, I can take care of you if you need it. Since you’re on your own, you’ll need a place to stay.”

“Yeah, I got a place to stay, lady. But thanks for the offer.”

“If I’m correct in assuming that it’s some abandoned building somewhere on the edge of town, then I doubt it will be adequate. I do have an actual bed you can sleep on at night.”

Emerald mulled over it. Well… it would be nice. “I don’t know about this. You said you wanted something from me. What is it?”

“Well, I’m working on something very big. I can’t explain everything now, but if you would be very instrumental in what I need.”

“If you can’t tell me everything, then why should I trust you?”

“Just trust me.” Cinder stood up and extended her hand. “I will give you food, shelter, clothing, anything you need. All you need to do is follow me.”

Emerald still hesitated and looked away. “What would you have me do?”

“Would you kill people for it?”

She paused at that sudden declaration. “Uh… yeah.”

“Then you won’t have much issue with what I need you to do. Let me take you home. If you don’t like it, then I’ll leave you be.”

Emerald decided to take Cinders hand after a minute of thinking. “I hope you're not lying to me.” Cinder only smirked as her amber eyes looked into Emerald’s red eyes. As they walked along, Emerald still remained skeptical. _A beautiful woman keeps me from getting arrested and offers me food and a place to stay? It has to be too good to be true._

* * *

Cinder opened the door of her apartment. Emerald looked at it and was amazed. “You live in this place?” Emerald asked.

“I have a benefactor who provided resources for me. You can thank them for that.” Cinder walked towards her room. “I’ll go change. Help yourself to the food.”

As Cinder went into her room, Emerald opened up the pantry and fridge to look at all the food she has to eat. _Holy crap! How does she have all of this?_ She took out some snacks and started eating them.

Just as she did, Cinder walked out in a tank top and a pair of black shorts. Emerald was a little flustered to see her the outfit. Cinder took notice. _Possibly something I can use. Attraction it seems. I might need some time to determine it._ Cinder sat at her computer and looked at all of the files that Watts sent her. “I’ll be making dinner in about an hour. Just to let you know if you want to wait for that.”

“Are you a good cook?”

“I manage.” She sifted through the files while looking at the screen intently.

“What is it that you’re working on?”

“You’ll know eventually. Don’t worry about it for now.”

 _The mysterious woman becomes more mysterious. I don’t know what you’re playing at, Cinder, but it would help if I knew._ She resigned to that answer and sat on the couch and watched some TV. She had trouble finding some good shows to watch, so she took a bit of time channel-surfing. Though if she was being honest, she was just glad to have a TV.

Cinder saw a message from Watts show up on her screen. “How is your planning going?” it said.

Cinder typed her reply, “I’ve got a helper.”

“Have you? Will I need to be paying for food to feed two mouths?”

“Shut. Up. Just know that I’ll be getting Fall soon.”

A whole minute passed before his response “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

_I hate that guy._

 

Over an hour later, Emerald and Cinder sat at the dinner table while eating the meal Cinder prepared. Emerald ate quickly as if she’d never eaten in her life. However, she suddenly stopped eating Cinder took notice. “Why…” Emerald began. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

“I told you I wanted your assistance. I think we can help each other. You help me and I provide for you. It’s quite simple.”

“But…” Emerald sighed. “No one has ever been genuinely nice to me in a long time. Especially not as much as you’re being. It’s just… a lot to take in at once.”

Cinder kept eating. “I know change can be a bit overwhelming. I know this all too well… but this will be a change for the better.”

“Do you really mean that?”

“I do.” Cinder looks deeply into her eyes and smiles. “I promise you that you will have food to eat for every meal, and a roof to stay under. Follow me… and you’ll never go hungry again.”

A tear fell from Emerald’s eye. She was overjoyed to hear this offer. She couldn’t help but cry tears of joy and gratitude. “Thank you.”

Cinder stood up and walked closer to Emerald. She wiped the tears from her eyes gingerly. “It’s okay. I know how sudden this seems, but I mean every word of it.” A smile grew on Emerald’s face. “Now let’s finish our dinner and go to bed. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Cinder moves back to her seat. Emerald couldn’t help but watch Cinder as she walked away. As Cinder took her seat, Emerald went back to eating, hoping she didn’t notice. But she did. _So, there is an attraction. I can use that._ “I’ll allow you to sleep in my room for tonight. I’ll likely be working on my computer for most of the night. After that, you’ll be sleeping on the couch.”

“Oh, I’m fine with sleeping on the couch.”

“I insist.”

Emerald’s smile grew. “…Now you’re just being too kind.”

“It’s no bother.” Cinder smirked back at her.

 

Later after dinner, Cinder was finishing with putting all the dishes in the sink. She went to work on her weapons when she realized she left them in her room. She went back inside… and walked in on Emerald without her top on. The thief immediately covered herself. “Oh, Cinder!” Emerald began to blush. “Is something wrong?” _Just perfect timing, isn’t it?_

Cinder walked in and moved closer. “I was just looking for my weapons.” She pointed to them on the table.

“Uh, well, here you go.” She used one hand to pick up the blade, but Cinder’s hand stopped her.

Then, Cinder’s other hand moved the other hand and revealed Emerald’s breasts. Completely shocking her. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Emerald.” _This might be a good chance._ Without hesitating, Cinder took off her own shirt in one fluid motion. “See?”

 _Oh… my… gods…_ Emerald’s face was almost as red as her eyes. She couldn’t the sight in front of her. And she couldn’t believe that she was also topless with her. _This has to be some sort of dream._

Cinder saunters closer to Emerald as she puts her arms around her waist. “I’ve noticed the way you look at me, Emerald.” Her voice reaches a low, sultry tone. “And you don’t have to be ashamed,” she added with a smile.

She brought one hand up to Emerald’s cheek and brought their lips closer together in a tender kiss. _Okay, this is officially the greatest night of my life!_ Emerald’s heart raced as Cinder pushed her back on the bed. Something told her that she had a long night ahead of her. And she was going to enjoy every second of it.

“You know,” Cinder sad as her hands caressed the thief’s body. “Maybe you can sleep in my bed every night instead.”

Breathlessly, Emerald replied, “Yes, I would like that a lot.”

Cinder chuckled as she went to kiss Emerald’s neck. _I’ve got her now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emerald might not go hungry again, but she will be THIRSTY for the rest of her life. XD (Not my joke, but still too perfect.) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you enjoy what I have in store.


	3. Unexpected Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald is introduced to a few of Cinder's associates.

Emerald laid in Cinder’s bed naked in the morning fast asleep. She woke up and looked beside her… and didn’t see Cinder? What? Where is she?

“Oh, good. You’re awake.” Emerald looked up and saw Cinder standing in the doorway in a black robe. She had a flirtatious smirk on her face as she walked closer with a cup of coffee in each hand. “Did you enjoy last night?” She placed the coffee on the table beside the bed as Emerald sat up.

_You could say that much._ “I did. It was… wonderful.” Emerald took a sip of her coffee. “Thank you.”

“I thought you might want some since I kept you up all night.”

Emerald chuckled. “How thoughtful of you.”

Cinder put her coffee back on the table. “It’s the least I could do.” She then looked into Emerald’s crimson eyes. “And if you feel like going again…” She then put Emerald’s coffee back on the table. “…I wouldn’t mind.”

Cinder took Emerald’s lips and kissed her again. “I thought you had work to do.”

“I do,” she said as her hands caressed her back, “but I have time to finish it later.” Her tongue slipped into her mouth and pushed her back onto the bed. Oh, I love this woman, Emerald thought.

Suddenly, Cinder’s scroll rang. Emerald looks at it with disdain. “Forget it.” She took Cinder’s face and kissed her again.

“That might have been important.”

“Like you said, you can do it later.” Emerald started removing the robe Cinder was wearing. After the scroll stopped ringing, messages started showing up. _Would it stop?!_

Cinder got up and checked the scroll. _Oh, great_ , Cinder thought. _It’s him._ “I’ll have to make this quick.” She kissed the dark-skinned girl’s forehead. Cinder exited the room and wasn’t looking forward to talking to him.

She dialed his number and listened to the ringing. “Hello, Cinder,” Watts said.

“Watts. And to what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Nothing of importance to you. I was just letting you know that I told Salem about your little… assistant.”

“Let me guess, she wants to meet her.”

“Precisely. You’ll be seeing her soon, so you better make her presentable.” Perfect. She’ll get to see just how I’ve wrapped Emerald around her finger.

Cinder smiled as she looked back into the room. “How long until she gets here?”

“I’m on my way now. I wouldn’t suggest dilly-dallying.”

“Very well. I’ll make sure she’s ready to meet Salem.” Cinder hung up and walked back in and saw Emerald drinking her coffee.

Emerald perked up when she saw her. “You’re back.”

“Yes, and unfortunately, we won’t have time to ourselves.”

Emerald’s smile disappeared. “What now?”

“You… are going to meet the woman I work for.”

“What?”

“She’ll explain everything once she’s here. But right now, we need to be dressed. After we’re done with her, we can keep going.”

Cinder gave her a quick peck on the lips. Emerald only sighed. “Okay.”

With that, Cinder’s smirk returned. “I knew you’d understand.”

* * *

After getting dressed and having breakfast. Emerald was training with her weapons while Cinder worked on her computer, studying terrains where the Fall Maiden usually was. She’s certainly putting herself in a lot of open spaces. She’s sure to stand out.

Cinder then looked over at Emerald. Something dawned on her. “Emerald,” she said. The thief stopped the training and looked at her. “I was wondering if you could give me more of a demonstration of your Semblance.”

Emerald hesitated, but she lowered her weapons and placed them on the couch. “Okay.” She walked over and said, “What do you wanna know?”

“What are the limits of your semblance?”

“… What do you mean?”

“Is there any image you can’t create? Or is there a specific level of concentration that you need?”

“Well, really the only limit on what I can make people see is how imaginative I am. I can make people see whole environments or just one small detail change.”

“Can you create tactile hallucinations?”

Emerald tilted her head in confusion. “Tactile?”

“Can you make the target feel your illusion.”

“Oh! Well… to a point. It’s not like I could make someone feel like they’re going through a solid wall, but I can make them feel little things. I used to pay for stuff like this. Create a few Lien cards and let the unsuspecting cashier put the fake money into the register.”

“Okay… well, say that you wanted someone to think they were in the woods?”

She smirked as if it was a challenge. She conjured the illusion in Cinder’s mind and she looked around her. Nothing but woods as far as the eye could see. “How’s that?”

Cinder’s grin grew even more. “I am impressed. This will come in handy for what I need you for.”

A knock came on the door. Cinder went to answer it and only saw Watts. “Where’s Salem?” she asked.

“Oh, she’ll be here,” he replied. Soon, a jellyfish-like Grimm creature with what looked to be a glass ball for a head floated next to him. “These are quite exquisite creatures.”

“Quite.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “Do you think that my apprentice will be able to handle the fact that you brought this here?”

“She’s about to talk to Salem. I think that this will be the least of her worries.” He has a point. “So, are you going to let me in?”

Cinder opens the door for him and the Grimm. Emerald immediately freaks out. “WHAT IS THAT THING?!”

“Emerald,” Cinder replied in a soothing tone, “do not fear. Dr. Watts may seem scary, but he is a useful ally.”

Watts rolled his eyes. “Really?” He sighed and walked forward to shake her hand. “Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Emerald.” She reluctantly took his hand and shook it. Her eyes were still wide with shock. “And don’t mind this. It’s how you will communicate with our mutual employer.”

“Does it have to look so creepy?!” Emerald asks.

“Well, it is a creature of Grimm. So, that’s a bit of a given.” Cinder side-eyes him.

Suddenly, the ball in the middle started to form a rough image. The Grimm moved closer to Emerald. She instinctively backed away from it before the full clear image was formed. In it, she saw the ghastly white women with pitch black sclera and glowing red irises. Black and purple veins ran across her neck. _Is she a… Grimm?_

“Good morning, child,” the woman said. “I know that you may be afraid right now, but do not fear. You are an ally of young Cinder. Therefore, you are an ally of mine. My name is Salem. And I assume Dr. Watts already introduced himself.”

Emerald looked back up at the mustached man with a curious, toothy grin. “Quite a fascinating creature. Isn’t it?” _“Frightening” is the word I’m looking for._ Emerald was still shaken by all of this. Only just yesterday did she meet this woman. Now, she wasn’t too sure about her anymore.

“Might I ask how Cinder found you?”

It took her a moment to get the words out. She looked over at Cinder and she knew what Emerald needed. Cinder walked over and placed her hands on the younger girl’s shoulders. “I met her on the streets. She got caught stealing from a jewelry store and I volunteered to catch her for them. I realized she had certain abilities that prove useful.”

“Oh,” Watts said, unimpressed. “So, you picked up some street urchin.”

“Up yours, dude!” Emerald shouted. For that one moment, Emerald’s feelings were not of fear. Cinder couldn’t help but think, _now she knows what I go through with him._

“So,” Salem asked, “what are these abilities that Cinder speaks of?”

“…W- well, she stuttered, “…my Semblance makes people… see illusions.”

“Illusions?”

“She had used it when I was attempting to apprehend her,” Cinder elaborated. She felt that Emerald wasn’t going to be able to finish this without help. “As I ran, she made it appear as if she wasn’t even if front of me. I was impressed. Had it not been for a few things that were overlooked, she would have gotten away.”

“So, tell me,” Salem inquired, “how willing are you to work with Cinder? Or has this mere taste of what I have in store, still too out of your depth?”

Emerald thought about this. _Do I really want to go with her? This is all crazy! I can’t believe all of this. And if this is only the start… You know what…? I know how Cinder makes me feel. And…  if this is what she wants… then I’ll… I’ll support her._

“Well…?” Cinder asked with a smile.

Emerald hesitated before saying, “Well… If this is what Cinder wants… then I’ll stand by her.”

Salem smiled with delight. “Wonderful. Then you shall do as Cinder tell you. She knows my goal, and I have trusted her to carry out her part of the plan. And I expect that your involvement will prove to be beneficial.”

“I can vouch for her,” Cinder replied as her arms went around her waist from behind. “I can assure you that she will be a great help.” She kissed Emerald on the cheek and the dark-skinned girl blushed.

Salem’s smile grew as Cinder looked back at her. _That’s right, Salem. I’ve learned well to manipulate others. Just as you’ve taught me._

“Good,” Salem replied. “That will be all for now. Do not disappoint me, Cinder.”

“I won’t.” And with that, the image vanished, and the Grimm was called back. “Is there anything else you need, Dr. Watts?”

“Not right now. I’ll let you and your… girlfriend plan out what you need.” With that, he and the Grimm exit the door.

As soon as it shut, Cinder held her closer. “I know it seems a bit scary to think about, but these are things that we have to deal with.”

“How… how is this even possible?”

“It is best to let things be. But you must understand that this is important. I will explain what I can in due time.”

Emerald sighed, “I’m really not too sure about all of this, but… I’m willing to do it. Like I said, if this is what you want from me, then… I’ll help.”

Cinder’s smile grew. _Perfect. It didn’t take too long to get her on my side._ “Wonderful.”


	4. What Makes You Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder considers taking on a professional to assist her in her mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Side note:** It's recommended that you have already read _The Black Hearts_ before reading this chapter, but it's not necessary.

Cinder trained with Emerald for weeks. In all honesty, she was impressed with how well Emerald could fight. Though, she wasn’t too surprised since she lived on the streets. She wanted to test Emerald’s abilities and see how she could improve them. And while her fighting style was more informal, it was good.

Watts even provided some Grimm spawning “seeds” to give her some different components to fight against.

“I believe that’s enough training today,” Cinder said as she took Emerald back to the apartment. It was a long trek, but it gave them time to talk.

“Cinder,” Emerald said, “can I ask you a question?”

“What is it, Emerald?”

“Well… why are you joining this Salem woman?” It was a question that plagued her for weeks, but she could never gain the courage to ask it. She wasn’t sure how to ask in the first place.

Cinder’s face became more serious. “It’s not something you would be able to understand.”

“Please, just tell me.”

Cinder hesitated to tell her. “This world has been nothing but cruel to me. Nothing but pain. And I want to pay it back.”

Emerald paused. It’s not exactly what she was expecting. “But… I’ve been through a lot. My mom and dad were killed right in front of me.”

“I killed the woman I called a mother.” Emerald froze when she heard how bluntly she said it. “Brigit was only my mother in that she birthed me. She only lied to my father, made him kill himself, and then beat me for years after his death. You don’t know hardships like I do. You were forced to live on your own because the people you loved were killed… and the people who were supposed to love me only showed me malice.”

“I… I’m really sorry…”

“But I made a promise not to let anyone do that to me again. And to show the world that if they ever wanted to try, they’d be in for a rude awakening.”

“And that’s why you want this Fall Maiden’s powers? Just so you can show people that you’re more powerful?”

“I want them to **fear** me. Having power is one thing, but it means nothing if people don’t recognize it. And they will recognize it and fear it.”

Emerald was a little worried about Cinder. She didn’t realize how broken she was. She kind of felt bad for her because of it. By surprise, Emerald hugged her and it slightly startled Cinder. “Not all people are bad.”

A ghost of a smirk showed up on her face. _So naïve._ “A few exceptions don’t excuse the whole… but I will admit that you are one of those exceptions.”

Emerald’s eyes widen. “Really?”

“Yes. And I know that you will help me get what I deserve. I wouldn’t want to do it without you at my side.” Cinder knew how to lie. She knew what Emerald wanted to hear.

And it seemed to work, but Emerald still had one more question. “But what does Salem want?”

_Perhaps it may not be the best time to tell her._ “Don’t worry about it. You’ll see in due time.”

She nods as she walks back beside Cinder. _I’m not too sure about you anymore_ , Emerald thought.

* * *

Emerald was in her the bedroom while Cinder planned out her attack on the Fall Maiden. Emerald was a good fighter, but she needed another element to take her by surprise. She needed to weaken her first before she could take her powers.

She opened up her computer and called Watts. His face appeared on the screen. “Oh, look. It’s Salem’s favorite.” I swear, I will kill this man. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I need you to let Salem know that I’ll be needing more assistance.”

“How so?”

“I wish to take on an apprentice. A professional. Someone who will help take down the Fall Maiden.”

“What about your little lover?”

She resisted the urge to scold him right there. “As beneficial as Emerald will be, I need someone who’s more experienced as a fighter. Someone that won’t take long to train.”

“Very well. I’ll let her know that you’ll be looking for another street urchin to have relations with.” Her fists clenched. Watts smirked. “Oh, I’m sorry. Did I strike a nerve there?”

“Just tell her I’m getting someone else to work with me. Nothing more.” With that, Cinder hung up. She wasn’t going to deal with his insults right now.

“An assassin.” Cinder turned to Emerald’s voice. “You might need an assassin. I know some people who could probably help you with that.”

“Where?”

Emerald didn’t respond. “Do you love me?”

Cinder’s eyes narrowed at the question. “What are you even talking about?”

“I thought I was going to be the one to help you. Not someone else.”

“Emerald, I don’t have time for this.”

“It’s a yes-or-no question. You should just answer.”

“Emerald!” The thief reflexively jumped back. “You are testing my patience.”

She hadn’t seen this side of Cinder before. And it scared her. “I just… I just want to know you don’t think of me as replaceable.”

_I need this information. I guess I’m just going to tell her what she wants. If it will appease her…_ “You mean a lot to me,” she continued in a calmer tone. “If you think that this person would ever replace you…” Cinder walked closer to Emerald and caressed her cheek. “…then you’re wrong.”

Emerald unconsciously gave a pout, but she accepted the answer. “I know of some taverns downtown. They’ll be able to give you some recommendations.”

Cinder’s smile returned just before she gave Emerald a kiss on the lips. “Thank you.”

* * *

The next day, they went to the tavern that Emerald mentioned. Looked around at all the people there. A few thugs and other low-level criminals. Nothing to be too concerned about should a fight break out here. Cinder scanned every one of them. She didn’t want to be caught off guard.

“Are you sure this is the place?” Cinder asked.

“I’ve been here tons of times,” Emerald replied. “I wouldn’t call myself a regular, but I know the place well. We just need to talk to the bartender.” She pointed to the middle-aged man over at the bar. “He’ll point us in the right direction.”

“How do you know this place anyway? You’re barely eighteen. I doubt they’d let you in.”

“Like I said, it’s home to low-lives and thugs. They don’t particularly care as long as you look old enough.” She remembered many times where that rang true. Especially when growing up. It’s as if as soon as she started puberty, guys were hitting on her left, right, and center. Not many of her fondest memories.

The girls walked over to the bartender just as he finished serving a Faunus man a drink. “Excuse me.”

“What do you want, young lady?” he inquired.

“I’m looking to find a good assassin. Is there any information you can give me?”

“Hey!” a drunk man called out, “You know, you should get Mark Black. He’s good.”

“Mark Black?”

“He means **Marcus** Black,” the bartender corrects. “And it looks like you need to be cut off.”

The man’s speech was still slurred. “Why do you care? Didn’t he kill a guy like three times? You still let him back.” He tried to step off his barstool and fell flat on his face. Emerald couldn’t help but chuckle.

But then she realized something. “Wait. He killed three people here?”

The bartender sighed. “He’s one of our more violent customers. But he’s a damn good assassin. I can tell you that much.”

“Okay, maybe we shouldn’t have some crazy drunk guy trying to help us. Can you recommend anyone else?”

Cinder, however, was intrigued. “Where can I find him?” she asked, much to Emerald’s shock. Emerald thought, _Is she really going to do this?_

“Are you sure about that?” he said.

“I’m sure. So long as he can fight, I’ll take him.”

The bartender hesitated to give her the information. “He lives in the mountains. With his son. I can give you the directions, but you better make sure you can pay him.”

The bartender took out a pen and wrote it on a napkin. But while he did that, another man came up behind Emerald and grabbed her butt. “Oh, you are lookin’ mighty fine, aren’t you? You know I like a bit of dark chocolate.” He had the sleaziest smile on his face as his eyes trailed down to her chest. “Tell me, are those real?”

His hand came up to touch her, but Emerald swatted it away and pushed him back out of frustration. “Back off,” she shouted. More people turned to them.

“Come on, baby. I just wanna have a fun time.” She noticed some of his friends joining him. She mentally sighed. _I gotta deal with this crap again._

But as soon as she put her hands on her weapons, Cinder held out her arm to stop her. “Cinder, I can take them.”

“I insist,” she said. “Let me take care of these guys.”

They all laughed at the idea. “Oh, I’m really scared of you,” he replied sardonically. “Just means we’ll have two ladies tonight.”

_Overconfidence_ , she thought. _Perfect._ Her smirk grew as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his neck, using the momentum to pull him to the ground. She stood gracefully just before kicking him in the face. The others were in shock. “So…” Cinder pulled out her blades and got into a battle stance. “Who’s next?”

All of them rushed towards her and she simply blocked all their attacks while using her blades to strike them down. She punched one of them hard enough in the face to crack a few teeth and slammed two of their heads together. Some of them kept coming back up and punching at her. She dodged each fist like lightning and responded with kicks to the face and chest with a few punches of her own.

She got their Auras down to a dangerous level, while Cinder didn’t even have a scratch. _Too easy._ That’s when she heard the first man getting back up. He tried to take her by surprise, but she ignited the Dust in her gloves and took down his Aura in an instant just before burning the man’s face. He screamed as Cinder calmly fixed her hair and walked back to Emerald and the bartender. Both of whom were in awe.

“Are you finished with that address?” she asked. Without another word, he completed the directions and gave them to Cinder. She smirked and thanked him. Okay, that was pretty hot, Emerald thought to herself. Cinder saw the man she burned getting back up. That’s when she decided to kiss Emerald in front of him just as a final bit of icing on the cake. She smirked as she put her arm around Emerald’s waist and took her out of the tavern.

As soon as they got out, Emerald took Cinder’s face and kissed her again more passionately. “I’ll take that as a gesture of your gratitude,” Cinder stated.

“Absolutely,” Emerald replied. “That was incredible!”

“Child’s play really.” Cinder couldn’t help but feel confident. They were nothing compared to Hazel’s training. “Now, let’s go see Marcus Black."

* * *

They took a taxi halfway up the mountain before they were forced to go on foot. Cinder still wasn’t looking forward to it with her heels. But she had to deal with it for now. It’s not the worst pain I’ve been through, she thought.

But the two women were in for a surprise when they got close enough. They noticed a house on fire. And it seemed to be the one they needed to go to. They saw a young boy walking out of the house, but he was followed by a man with white hair and a pipe. Emerald asked, “Should we do something?”

“No,” Cinder replied, “not yet at least. Let’s just observe.”

They watched the fight and they were both pretty good. Cinder wondered if that was, in fact, Marcus Black. After the fight went on, they saw the white-haired man shoot the boy’s kneecaps before walking closer. Emerald was horrified, but Cinder was still intrigued. That’s when they saw him shoot the man and then shoot his neck shortly after.

“Come on,” Cinder said. That was Emerald’s cue to approach this boy. He was wrapping his legs in bandages and stumbled as he attempted to stand. Cinder stopped Emerald after his first fall. As soon as he got on his feet, the girls stared at him, but he only glared angrily.

“What?” he said, completely out of breath with a bloodied and bruised face. “What are you looking at?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to become much more complicated between Emerald and Cinder. And we finally have Mercury making his appearance in this story. Hooray! (By the way, if you want to see the fight, go to _The Black Hearts_ because you'll definitely have to have read it before going to the next chapter.) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and you can expect another chapter of this and _Roman's Empire_ to be out pretty soon.


	5. Good Samaritans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder and Emerald get Mercury some help and Cinder offers him a chance to join her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIMELINE: Immediately after the scene in "The Beginning of the End" after Cinder and Emerald find Mercury and his dead father. (Again, I'm not writing out the whole scene. Go watch it for yourself.)

“Tell me,” Cinder said with a smile, “are you anything like your father?”

Breathing heavily, Mercury responded, “No… I don’t have… a drinking problem…”

Cinder chuckles. “Cute.” Cinder walked closer to Mercury. “Emerald, help me carry him.”

“I can walk,” he said as Cinder put his arm around his waist. Emerald did the same on his other side.

“Unless you want to fall on your face, we’re going to help you.” She put his arm around her shoulder and Emerald did the same.

“Are you sure about this?” Emerald asked.

“Positive.” Cinder pulled out her scroll to call Watts. She heard ringing before Watts finally picked up.

“What is it now Cinder?” he griped.

“Marcus is dead.”

“Oh… well, that’s unfortunate.”

“Not too much so. I have his son, but he’s in need of medical attention.”

“What exactly happened?”

“A fight broke out between the two and Marcus ended up getting killed. I just need you to get transportation and a good cover story in the hospital. Now.”

There was silence over the line before he finally responded with a sigh. “I really need to get paid for this stuff. I’ll get in touch with my contacts.”

“Good. I’ll see you soon.” Cinder hung up and she continued to help Mercury as he struggled to stay standing. “It’s going to be okay.”

“I don’t need your reassurance,” he responded.

Emerald was taken aback. “Dude, we’re just trying to help you. A ‘thank you’ wouldn’t kill you.”

“No, but severe blood loss would,” Cinder interjected. “Just help him.” Emerald backed down.

“Why are you doing this?” Mercury asked.

“Would you believe that it was out of the goodness of my heart?”

“Considering the fact that you were looking for my dad, no. I wouldn’t.”

Cinder smirked. He’s quite perceptive, she thought. “Well, then why don’t I be honest. I’m looking to take on an apprentice. I was hoping that your father could do the job, but now that we have you, I think you could be the one to help.”

“Lucky me.”

“I’ll explain it later, but let’s focus on getting you to a hospital.” 

* * *

Mercury was admitted to the hospital using a workaround Watts had. He helped him get stabilized and reduced the blood loss. Watts said Mercury was lucky to have not lost a lethal amount of blood. After that, he was given x-rays to see the full extent of the damage.

As Watts looked at the x-rays, Cinder walked into the room. Watts saw her and sighed. “They’ll just let anyone back here, won’t they?” he complained.

“Quiet,” she replied. “How are his legs looking? Can you get them repaired?”

“Well, that might be a bit difficult. But I can say that I’ve seen better cartilage in knees.”

“I’m guessing that’s a good thing.”

“No, that’s because there’s almost none left. There’s been some extreme stress on his body in general. Even if we were to give him some knee replacement, he wouldn’t be in any fighting shape.”

“There has to be something you can do. I’ve seen him fight. He’s the one I’m looking for.”

“It would be impossible. His kneecaps are shattered and there really much to do in terms of reconstructive surgery. There at least needs to be something there. You’d have to rebuild his legs from scratch if you wanted him to be able to fight.”

Cinder then had an idea. “Can you do that?”

“What?”

“Give him prosthetics. They’ll be just as good as the real thing.”

“We’d have to amputate his legs first, and I doubt he wants that to happen.”

“I need him to fight. If this is what we have to do to make that happen, then let’s do it.”

“There are plenty of assassins to choose from. This boy –“

“– is the one I want. Get him back on his feet and back in fighting shape.”

Cinder was persistent. Watts didn’t want to expend the energy and time for Cinder’s delusions, but it wasn’t as if Salem would give him much choice otherwise. “Fine. But at least let him know about this first before we do anything.”

Cinder left as her glass heels clicked across the hard tile floors. Watts only shook his head as he wrote down a request for a pair of prosthetic legs.

 

Cinder went back to Mercury’s room where Emerald was waiting outside. “Are you doing okay, Emerald?” The girl only shrugged in response and looked down at her feet. Okay, she thought, there is something going on here. “Is there something wrong?”

“Why are you still bringing him in on this?”

Oh, this again… “I told you, he’ll be beneficial. I know you have your skills, but his skills are still required.”

Emerald shot out of her seat. “Why are you so insistent on having him?”

“If you have a problem with it, you can go back on the street on your own.” Cinder glared at her, striking fear into Emerald’s heart. She didn’t want to go back on the streets again. “Mercury is necessary. You are equally necessary. You do not need to fight for approval.”

Cinder moved past her and entered Mercury’s room. He was laying on the bed hooked up to an IV. He looked up at Cinder. “How are you feeling?”

Mercury groaned and said, “Well, other than the fact that my knees are shattered, I feel like a million Lien.”

Cinder smirked. She took a seat next to him. “Then I have some… bittersweet news.”

“I killed my dad. How bad could it be?”

“Well, you have two options if you ever want to walk again.”

He sighed but seemed resigned to his fate. “What are my options?”

“We can have your knees reconstructed, but with the state your knees were in, you wouldn’t be able to put too much strain on them again. You wouldn’t be able to fight.”

“Well, my dad always said my legwork was always lacking anyway.”

Cinder noticed his animosity towards Marcus. “What did Marcus do to you?”

“Oh, him? Yeah. Real “Father of the Year” material. Coming home drunk off his ass while beating the crap out of my mom and me for no reason other than he could. Insulting me for not living up to whatever standards he was going for and acting like we were the problem. There’s a reason I spit on his corpse.”

“What happened to your mother then?”

“He didn’t kill her if that’s what you’re thinking. Though, in all honesty, she probably would’ve deserved it. She yelled at me every time I told her to leave him and kept telling me I should die, too. I don’t know why she stayed. Worst mother ever in Remnant.”

“Wanna bet?” Mercury turned to her incredulously. “The woman I called a mother beat me and starved me constantly. She made my father kill himself to get his money. She turned my siblings against me to justify her abuse. That woman only cared about herself.”

 _Wow_ , Mercury thought, _she really is much worse._ “Sounds like it sucked.”

“In a manner of speaking, yes. It did… but I made sure she paid for it.”

“What’d you do? Did you make it painful?”

“I handcuffed her to a banister and burned the house down.”

Mercury weakly chuckled. “I guess if I used handcuffs, I wouldn’t be here right now.”

“Well, I also left the key outside her reach.” A smile crept up on her face. “You should’ve seen her begging me to release her as I watched her burn.”

“I’m sure it would’ve been hilarious.” Cinder was pleased that Mercury understood. Emerald would never understand such a thing. “So, you said there were two options for repairing my legs. What’s the second?”

“Well, this one would allow you to fight, but we would have to replace your legs with prosthetics. We’d need to amputate your current ones.”

His smile disappeared. “So, I get to fight but I lose my legs, or I keep most of my legs but can never fight.”

“This is an important decision. If you want to accept my offer, you’ll have to get the legs. I doubt you’ll have any place to stay.”

Suddenly, a nurse with jet black hair walked into the room with a furious expression on her face. “I don’t believe it,” she griped.

Mercury immediately sat upright. “Mom?!”

“When they said there was a 17-year-old with grey hair who got his kneecaps blown out, I was thinking, ‘there’s no way that was my son.’ And yet… here you are.” She looked down at him with a disapproving glare. “So, I guess you didn’t kill yourself after all. Where the hell is your father?”

Mercury hesitated. “I killed him.”

All she did was scoff. “Well, it’s about time. Good riddance.”

Cinder then remembered the sight of her father’s body swinging from the ceiling and her mother’s indifference. While Marcus may have deserved it, Melanie still rubbed her the wrong way.

Melanie then turned her glare to her. “What are you doing here with my son?”

Cinder composed herself to talk to the nurse. “My name is Cinder –“

“I don’t give a shit who you are. What the hell are you doing here?”

Cinder almost let out her rage, but Mercury spoke up and said, “She helped get here. What are you doing here?”

“I work here, genius! I got the job back after leaving your piece-of-shit father.” Melanie turned to Cinder and said, “Can you excuse us? I need to talk to my son alone.”

Cinder glared at her and moved away. As she went outside, she left the door slightly open enough to watch the two of them. “Why are you here?” she heard Mercury ask.

“You’re coming home with me.”

“Why? I thought you didn’t care.”

“Well, considering I’m the only one left, I’ll have to be in charge of making sure you don’t get your dumbass killed. And I saw the x-rays. You won’t be fighting anyone once you get the surgery.”

“But I’m getting replacements.” That made Cinder happy to know. She’d be getting her professional after all.

“You know I can’t afford that shit. How exactly did you expect to get that paid for? Was your little lady friend gonna pay for it?” Cinder saw Melanie lean in closer to him. “You’re not staying anywhere near that bitch. You’re getting the knee surgery and you’re not having anything to do with that business.”

“Well, what if I don’t want to go back with you?”

Melanie glared at him. Then Cinder noticed a change in tone. “I don’t know what happened, doctor, but it seems that someone gave him too much morphine. He overdosed. Someone should’ve been paying attention to how he was being medicated.”

Anger flared up in Cinder once again. “You wouldn’t,” Mercury noted.

“I will if you don’t put this crap behind because you’ll end up dead anyway.”

 _Well_ , Cinder thought, _I know I’m not letting her take him._ Cinder stepped away from the door and Melanie stepped out, looking directly at her and Emerald. “You stay away from Mercury.” With that, she walked away.

Emerald looked up at her. “What was that about?”

She ignored Emerald’s question and followed Melanie. When she caught up, Cinder took Melanie into a back corner next to an open broom closet. “Why do you even want him back?” Cinder inquired. Her eyes pierced into Melanie.

But the nurse just scoffed in response. “Because he’s my son. That’s why. What’s it to you?”

Cinder put her hand on her hip. “I don’t know. He didn’t seem to happy to see you.”

“At least I’d do a better job of raising him than his father did. Look at what Marcus has done to him. He’s a mess.”

“From what Mercury has told me, what you were doing for him wasn’t raising him.”

“That’s because the little bastard is lying to you. At least I made sure he was fed and didn’t leave bruises all over him. Honestly, you need to mind your own damn business.”

Every word that came out of the woman’s mouth made Cinder’s blood boil. Her face became a hard scowl. “You don’t deserve to be his mother.” Melanie’s eyes widened slightly. She tried to make it seem like she didn’t care, but Cinder could tell she was furious. “I will take him in and help him get better. And you will _never_ have to see him again. From what I can tell, you were a miserable excuse for a mother anyway.”

For that, Cinder earned a slap in the face from Melanie. “You listen here, you little bitch,” she spat. Her tone was low but no less forceful. “You don’t tell me what I can and can’t do with my son. I don’t give a damn what you think of me. If I want to take my son in, I will. And honestly, as far as I’m concerned, he should’ve been dead when he was with Marcus. And if he was any kind of smart, he’d be joining his father.”

_“See, that was the final push to make him hit rock bottom. And if you were smart, Cinder… you’d be joining him.”_

Brigit’s words lingered in her head like a bad song. Melanie’s words had finally and truly convinced her what she needed to do.

“However,” Melanie continued, “since he’s still alive, I guess it’s up to me to make sure he doesn’t do something stupid that’ll get himself killed. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have places to be.”

Melanie only made it about a meter before Cinder dragged her into the broom closet. She was no longer going to allow this woman to walk freely. She viciously punched her repeatedly and tackled her to the ground. Her eyes were feral and beast like. Her expression was one of pure rage. Cinder wrapped her hands around Melanie’s neck and choked her. Melanie futilely attempted to push Cinder away. Her legs thrashing about as she tried to breath.

In Melanie’s eyes, Cinder saw fear. The same fear she saw in Brigit’s eyes as she begged her to release her… and it excited Cinder. Her smile became more deranged as Melanie’s struggles became weaker and her face was becoming bluer. Feeling the life leaving Melanie’s body gave her a rush. As the final light left Melanie’s eyes, she crushed her windpipe harder just for good measure. Melanie's arms fell to her sides as she died.

Cinder calmed herself down as she removed her hands from Melanie’s lifeless body. She fixed her hair, which had come out of place while attacking Melanie. She used a Dust crystal and stabbed Melanie's body. It turned to ash as she calmly stood up. _And that's the end of that._ She looked out to make sure no one saw her. When the coast was clear, she exited the room and hurried back to Watts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Cinder just brutally strangled Melanie. I'm sure that'll win some favor from Mercury. And if you're wondering about Mercury and Cinder, I'm not making them a thing. Even if I did, I already established that she's not able to love Emerald, so she'd also be manipulating him.


	6. Knowing Your Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watts warns Cinder of her impulsive actions and Emerald voices her concerns about bringing Mercury with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a filler chapter, so don't expect much in the way of quality. It's just meant to tie up some stuff from the previous chapter.

Cinder returned to Watts just as he pulled down Mercury’s x-rays. “Oh, good,” he said. “You’re back. Has he made a decision?”

“He’ll take the legs,” Cinder replied.

“Alright then. I’ll let them know in the O.R.”

“There’s also something else I need you to take care of.”

He groaned. “What now?”

“I need you to take someone off the hospital records.”

“I’m not an idiot. I’ll take him out once we’re done.”

“Not him. His mother.”

“What?”

“She was a nurse here and I need her out of the records.”

“What do you mean ‘was’?” Watts slowly realized it and his face was filled with shock. “Are you insane?!” Cinder shushed him. “What have you done?”

“I just need you to clear her record. Her name is Melanie Black and –“

“Did you just leave the body where it was?” he said in a harsh whisper. “What if someone finds it?”

“The body is a pile of ash right now. And if you ask any more questions, you will be, too.” Her amber eyes glared at him. Watts could tell that Cinder wasn’t messing around. Especially when she saw the Dust in her outfit started glowing. “Just make sure to get her off the record as soon as you can.”

“I am not some servant for your every beck and call.”

“Should I tell Salem that you aren’t helping me then? Maybe you’ll just have to deal with her.”

“Very mature, Cinder,” he replied sardonically. He then sees a flash of anger show up in her face. “Don’t get mad at me for this. You are the one who is making unrealistic demands based on your irrational decisions. First, it’s taking in this boy, and now you murder his mother? I’m sure that will win his favor.”

“Trust me. He didn’t seem very happy to see her. And from what I can tell, she wasn’t that great of a mother anyway.”

He scowled. “Just understand that your actions have consequences. If we get caught because you can’t keep yourself under control, I’m sure that Salem wouldn’t be very happy about that.”

“I understand that just fine, thank you very much. Now just do as I asked. I’ll go talk to Mercury.”

She walked away as Watts was left there contemplating her behavior. _This is the girl that she wants as her Fall Maiden? I’m not sure who I’m more concerned about, Cinder for her irrational behavior… or Salem for allowing her to lead in spite of it._

* * *

Cinder returned to Mercury’s room and saw the nurse adjusting his pillow. “Excuse me,” Cinder asked, “but may I have a moment alone with him?”

“Oh, of course,” the nurse replied. She turned back to Mercury. “Is there anything else you need?”

“I’m fine,” he dryly said.

“Okay. Just call if there is something you need. We’ll be there right away.”

“Thanks.” With that, the nurse left the two of them alone.

Cinder took her place in the seat next to him, smirking about the news she had for him. “So… you will officially be staying with me from now on.”

“Heh. Really? How did you convince my mom to let you do that? She’d only let you take me over her dead body.”

“Well, then it’s a good thing that I strangled her to death, isn’t it?”

Mercury’s eyes widened at how blunt she was with it. “Are you serious?”

“She’s no longer going to be a problem for you Mercury.”

“…wow… uh…” He wasn’t sure what to say. He was happy about that, but it just seemed so sudden. “Well… thanks, I guess.”

“You can thank me by assisting me in my plans. But for now, you’ll be getting prepped to have your legs replaced. The amputation will take some time, but Watts already has your new prosthetics being ordered. After the replacements, he will be overseeing your physical therapy. He’ll take you home to us once you’re cleared for release.”

“Great.” He laid back on his pillow without much a change of expression.

“You are willing to work for me, right?”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s not like I have anywhere else to go.”

“Excellent.” Her smile perked up even more. “I have high hopes for you, Mercury. Try not to disappoint me when you get on your new feet.”

Cinder stood up, but Mercury stopped her. “Just tell me one thing… did she suffer?”

Cinder smiled. “Tremendously.”

He chuckled and laid back on his pillow. “Good.”

Cinder was glad to have a kindred spirit on board.

With that, she left the room. Mercury wasn’t really all that sure about her, but if she was willing to pay for his replacements and give him a place to stay, it really was not his place to complain. It was an opportunity to move on, something he really needed at this point. _To be fair_ , he thought, _things could be much worse_.

* * *

Cinder took Emerald back to the apartment as they waited for Mercury to come back from surgery. Emerald didn’t speak the whole way home. She only had a sullen expression on her face. Something that troubled Cinder.

As soon as they walked in, Emerald went straight for the bedroom. “Is there a problem?” Cinder asked. The question caused Emerald to stop dead in her tracks. “You seem to have been in a rather foul mood ever since we got Mercury. So, what is the issue.”

Emerald’s frown widened as she turned back to Cinder. “Why are you so insistent on having him here?”

Cinder raised an eyebrow. “Mercury?”

“It seems like you’re just obsessed with having him. There are plenty of good assassins.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t concern yourself with the decisions I make. I am the one in charge here. Not you.”

“Why is he so important then? What’s so special about Mercury? He’s just an assassin’s kid. Do you really think that qualifies him?”

Cinder was becoming more frustrated with Emerald’s defiance. “Emerald,” she sternly replied, “you saw him fight. That alone should qualify him. It won’t take much training to get him ready for action once he gets his legs.”

“We don’t need him. Everything was going fine!”

In a sudden flash of rage, Cinder slapped Emerald in the face. Utterly startling the younger woman, leaving her in shock. “Do not mistake your place. You do not have the authority to argue with my decisions. And if you don’t like that, then you can go right back on the streets to live on your own.”

Emerald’s eyes widened. She was truly scared of Cinder leaving her out on the streets again. Cinder gave her everything and she didn’t want her to take it all away. “No, no! I don’t want that! I don’t want… I don’t want to leave you.”

“Then don’t question my decisions. You follow me. Understand?” Emerald nodded with tears in her eyes. “Good.” She pulled Emerald in for a hug and she happily fell into Cinder’s embrace. “And you know that you’re special to me. It would take more than a new recruit to replace you.”

“I’m sorry. I… I should’ve trusted you.”

“It’s okay, Emerald.” She gave her a tender kiss as tears continued to fall from Emerald’s eyes. “As long as you understand.” Emerald nodded and wiped her eyes. “I’ll make us some dinner.” Cinder leaned in to whisper into Emerald’s ear, “And then we can have some fun tonight.”

Emerald smiled at that. And it reminded her that she and Cinder had something that Mercury would never have. She knew that she was Cinder’s girl.

* * *

Dr. Watts crossed paths with Mercury in the hall on his way to the operating room. “Now, are you certain that you want to go through with this procedure?” Watts asked.

“It’s the only way I’ll be able to fight isn’t it?” Mercury replied. Watts only nodded. “Then I guess it’s not much of a question.”

“Very well. Then I shall be getting to work on your replacements.”

“Do you work for Cinder or something? You seem to be around her a lot.”

“I work for the hospital, young man. I don’t cater to one person in particular.” Watts then leaned in closer. “In all honesty, I’d rather not be. But she’s dangerous.”

“I’m sure she is,” he said with a smirk. “Someone who murders people in a broom closet certainly sounds like the kind of friends I need.” He was not fazed in the slightest by whatever potential problems that Cinder could have.

But Watts shattered those perceptions with one sentence: “I wasn’t talking about Cinder.”

His smile disappeared as he was carted away, and he was curious to know what exactly he meant. But it wasn’t something he could worry about. He was about to be put under for the amputation. Well, I guess this is it. No turning back now.


	7. Pains of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercury begins his physical therapy, but Watts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll be a bit more Mercury-centric chapter. I do want to get him some time to shine for now before gets with the team. You'll get to see a little bit more of how he started turning into the sociopath he was in the show. I do look forward to developing his interactions with Cinder and Emerald in later chapters.
> 
> For now, enjoy this.

Cinder woke up next to Emerald. The thief had her arms wrapped around her while she slept. Cinder tried to get up, but Emerald clung to her. “Emerald,” Cinder said, “I need to get up.”

“No,” Emerald bemoaned. “Stay with me.”

“I need to do some work.”

She wrapped her leg around Cinder to keep her in bed. “Please stay.”

“Emerald!” She glares at her as Emerald backs off. Cinder picked up her scroll and walked out of the room. Emerald just wanted to spend a little more time with Cinder. But she feared this new side of Cinder she was seeing. Unfortunately for her, it wasn’t new at all.

Cinder listened to the scroll ring as she waited for the doctor to answer. “Ah, Cinder,” he said. “I wasn’t expecting to hear from you so soon.”

“Well, I’m here. What’s the status on Mercury?”

“The surgery was successful and we’re working on getting his legs in now. A few calibrations with the nerve endings still need to be done, but they’ll be ready to go in no time.”

“Excellent. How long do you predict that it will take for him to get back on his feet?”

“No longer than a week by my estimates. If you just need him walking by the time he gets out, then it won’t take long. I’ll let you continue training him.”

Cinder smiled at the news. “Good. Let me know when he’s ready to be released or if something goes wrong.”

“Of course. By the way, Cinder?”

“What?”

“Don’t make me regret doing this for you.”

Her smile turned to an annoyed frown. “Just get him ready.” She hung up and went back to the room. But before she even touched the door, she heard Emerald whimpering. She pressed her ear to the door and even heard Emerald calling her name desperately. She was familiar with that sound. She knew what was going on. She mentally sighed. _So desperate…_

She opened the door to Emerald fondling her breast with her hand between her legs. Just as she suspected. Emerald froze like a deer in headlights. Cinder leaned on the doorpost and stared at Emerald with a blank expression on her face. “I just…” Emerald stuttered. “I…”

Cinder just walked forward silently and started kissing Emerald’s stomach. “We’ll make this quick,” she said as her head fell between Emerald’s legs.

* * *

Mercury sat on the edge of his hospital bed, kicking with his new legs. Watts observed as the boy got used to the appendages. “How is it, Mercury?” Watts asked.

“Not bad,” he replied.

“Well, they may not be the best available, but they are high-end.” Mercury barely listened to Watts as he got used to the legs. “It shouldn’t take too long for you to get adjusted to it since you haven’t been without legs for long. It usually takes people who have lived without legs longer to get used to walking again.”

“Yeah, yeah. I got it.” He hopped off the bed and stood up. Walking around the room.

Watts was frustrated with Mercury’s dismissive attitude. “Young man, you need to take your recovery seriously. It’s not as if you’ll be able to go get up on your feet and fight again.”

“I’m walking right now, aren’t I?”

“Well… yes. But you’re not ready to go back into action. Come with me. I’ll take you to your physical therapy.”

Mercury smirked as he got an idea. As Watts exited the room with Mercury and headed to the physical therapy, Mercury turned the opposite direction and went into a sprint. Watts noticed and tried to stop him. “Mercury!” he called out.

The young assassin ran past doctors and patients alike, shoving people out of the way. He saw a patient being carted away in his path. Watts saw them as well and was concerned about what he’d do. Immediately, he vaulted over the patient and landed… almost perfectly. His foot slipped, and he tumbled to the ground. _Damn it_ , he thought.

As Watts caught up with Mercury, he apologized to everyone the boy ran past and then angrily glared at Mercury as he pulled him up by the arm. “Listen here,” he said, “you can’t just go running out with your new legs so recklessly.”

Mercury scowled as Watts pulled him along. “You said that I’d get used to them quickly.”

“Not that quickly!”

“Then you probably should’ve specified that.”

“Mercury, I am the one who is overseeing your transition. I ultimately decide when you get out of here and if you don’t follow my instructions, I’ll be keeping you in longer. Understand?”

“You can’t do that.”

“And I also can’t harbor a murderer without anyone’s knowledge.” Mercury backed down at the notion. “So, you better start working with me or else you won’t be getting out of here anytime soon.”

Mercury conceded. “Fine. Let’s just go.”

“Good. Though I must say that it shows clear improvement. But you still need to attend the therapy to make sure that you don’t develop problems. They also need to be tuned up and further calibrated.”

“All this work just so I can walk?”

“You made your choice when you decided to take those legs. So, you better not complain about it. This is all routine.”

“As long as I can get out of here and fight, I’ll be fine.”

 

The doctors looked at Mercury’s legs and tested the range of motion in his knees and ankles. Making sure it moved as needed. A female doctor checked the motors on his legs. “Things are looking good so far. I’m surprised there’s no damage considering what you did earlier.”

“Well,” he replied, “I am pretty skilled.” He smirked, and the doctor chuckled. Watts simply rolled his eyes.

“You’re ready to go for your therapy. Have fun.”

“Thanks,” he said as she left.

Watts strolled over to Mercury as the boy hopped off the examination table. “You are paying attention to the adjustments she’s making, right?”

“Yeah, I’m paying attention. I wanna know how to trick out the legs for when I get out.”

“I meant for maintenance. I made the specifications myself and I’d rather you not try to make any modifications that would affect their function.”

“Then why don’t you show me some way to improve them. Maybe I can get a flamethrower on here. It’ll be pretty sick.”

Watts mentally sighed. _Now I know why Cinder likes you so much._ “I’m guessing you get your taste for destruction from your father?”

Mercury’s expression hardened. “Why are you bringing him up?”

“Well, I looked him up and I must say that the truth does explain a lot about you. A dishonorably discharged Atlas soldier with a string of disciplinary issues, and a very well-known assassin in the criminal element. He has been connected to over 120 murders, but evidence can’t be found on any of them.” Watts looked Mercury in the eye. “Tell me, did he ever have a ‘Bring your kid to work’ day on that job?”

“Shut up,” he muttered.

“And your mother met him as a very talented nurse, but even she had her off days before meeting him. Yet after marrying your father, she all but left the medical field for sixteen years. I wonder if your father had a similar effect on your mother.”

“I thought this was **physical** therapy. Not **mental** therapy.”

“I’m just trying to get a sense of who you really are. We are working together now. And I especially want to know why Cinder wants you specifically.”

“Who knows? Maybe she’s into me,” he said with a smirk.

“Doubtful. She’s currently with the green-haired one.”

“Really? Why? She doesn’t exactly seem like the romantic type.”

“I try to avoid what she does with the street urchin.”

Mercury shrugged. “Whatever. As long as these are getting paid for, I don’t really care why she wants me. Let’s just get this stuff done.”

“You know, I see a lot of Cinder in you.” Mercury was stunned. “I met her when she was much younger than you. She was so arrogant and spiteful much like yourself. Also like you, her parentage was a bit of a touchy subject. But I saw her mention the fact that she burned her mother to death so casually… as if it didn’t matter to her.”

“So? From what she told me, she was a huge bitch who deserved it.”

“And what about the sister she stabbed in the neck before that happened?” Mercury was speechless. And Watts knew exactly why. “She didn’t tell you, did she? Hm. An act of mercy, she said. Honestly, I don’t know how someone becomes so heartless.”

Mercury wasn’t sure what to think of this. On one hand, it’s not like he cared about her killing people, but the story still gnawed at him. “What are you trying to tell me, man?”

“Just making sure you know who you’re dealing with. For all her elegance, all that lies beneath it is anger. Her arrogance is an unfortunate side-effect.”

“Then I guess we’ll get along just fine. We’re both products of our fucked-up childhoods.”

“You seem to do a lot if joking considering your recent experiences. I wouldn’t expect you to be so chipper.”

Mercury’s expression became more somber. “Both of my parents never gave half a crap about me. My mom did nothing but shout at me and wish I was dead. My dad decided to take it a step further and attempt to beat me half to death every other night. On top of all that, I didn’t get the chance to have a normal childhood because my dad made me become a murderer. And does my mom, who was also getting beat by him, even attempt to sympathize? Not once. She didn’t care either way. And she ended up leaving us both, leaving me with the psychopath I called a father.

“Most of my life has been pain and cruelty. After a while, you just get tired of crying about it. I stopped caring a long time ago. So, just drop it. What happened in the past doesn’t matter anymore. All that matters now is you helping me get some flamethrowers into these things.” He held up his legs as he walked to the treadmill and started a slow walk.

Watts was pleasantly surprised. “I guess I was wrong. I believe Cinder has yet to learn that.”

“Yeah? Well, I’m not gonna be the one to teach her that if that’s what you’re thinking. By the way, what about that other ‘she’ you were talking about?”

Watts hesitated. “My actual employer. A woman who goes by the name ‘Salem.’ Well… I hesitate to call her a woman. I’m not entirely sure what she is.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s a bit complicated to understand. I’m not too sure myself. But, I’m sure Cinder would love to tell you all about her.”

Mercury shrugged if off for now. He didn’t have much time to be worrying about it. He just wanted to get out of this hospital.


	8. True Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Mercury joins the crew, he and Emerald start seeing a different side of Cinder.

Mercury walked out of the hospital with Emerald and Cinder. He was glad to finally be out of there. And Cinder was glad to have him. Emerald, however, was still skeptical about letting him in the group. Cinder smiled as she looked at him. “So glad to be out of that place,” he said. “I was seriously getting bored being cooped up in there.”

“Now, I’ll be helping you work on using your new legs. You might not be as adept with them quite yet. And if what your father said about you needing help with your legwork is true, we’ll need to take some time improving it.”

“Honestly, the old man was always too hard on me anyway, so I doubt it was as bad as he was implying.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine. I doubt it will take much time to train you regardless. We’re glad to have you aboard nonetheless.” She heard Emerald scoff and Cinder glared at her. Emerald’s expression eased up as she averted her gaze.

Mercury noticed this. “No need to be jealous, dude. I’m not gonna steal your precious Cinder away from you.”

“Shut up, asshole!” she replied.

“Emerald,” Cinder interjected. “You need to behave. Like it or not, Mercury is one of us now.”

“I just think –”

“Don’t think,” she sternly replied. “Just obey.”

Something didn’t sit right with the way Cinder was acting, but he didn’t concern himself with it. He didn’t see it as important right now. “So, for this job,” Mercury began, “is it more than a standard hit? Because it seems like you want me in it for the long haul.”

“Much more. It will take some time to explain.”

“What’s in it for me? Aside from the new legs and a place to stay.”

“Well, since money won’t be an issue, I’m sure the job will still provide entertainment.”

“Heh. Now you’re speaking my language. As long as I get to kill some people.”

_Oh, yes_ , Cinder thought. _I’m going to like him a lot._

* * *

After arriving at the apartment complex in a taxi, the young adults entered their home. Mercury was immediately impressed. “Wow. Quite the fancy place you got here.”

“My employer provided everything,” she answered.

“You mean Salem?” Cinder turned to him, surprised that he already knew the name. “Watts told me who she is. Didn’t say much about her, though.”

Well, she thought, at least he isn’t giving everything away before I do. “Correct. Salem is the woman who found me after I killed my mother. She’s been rather generous to me. Giving me the opportunity to give to you.”

“All for us to do what you want.”

“I don’t ask for much. All I ask for is obedience. Can you do that?”

“I guess so,” he said as he shrugged. “As long as you’re still paying for these legs.”

“Don’t be so disrespectful,” Emerald declared. “She’s giving us a second chance. You should be appreciating it.”

“Honestly, I’m just hoping to kill some people. We do get to kill some people, right?”

“Of course,” Cinder replies.

“Mercury, you’d be dead if we didn’t find you,” Emerald continued. “Don’t act like you don’t need us.”

“Now, now, Emerald,” Cinder said. “There’s no need for in-fighting. We’re a team. And we shall work as one.” Emerald glared at him while crossing her arms over her chest. Mercury looks at her with a smirk on her face. Cinder noticed the tension and sauntered over to her. “Just try to behave, Emmy.” She gently tilted the thief’s chin up to make eye-contact with her. “Can you do that for me?”

Emerald’s features soften. She couldn’t resist when Cinder looked deeply into her eyes. She sighed and muttered, “Fine.”

“Emerald,” she more sternly replied.

“I’ll make it work if he does.” Her ruby-red eyes glared hard at Mercury.

He simply shrugged and said, “Sure. Whatever.”

“Good,” Cinder replied. “Now, I have food in the fridge and pantry, so take as much as you want. But I’ll be cooking dinner for us once I get back. Also, since Emerald and I are sharing the bedroom, you’ll have to take the couch. That won’t be a problem, will it?”

“As long as you guys don’t get too loud at night, I’m gonna be fine.” He saw Emerald’s fists clench at the remark. He knew he was getting to her.

But Cinder chuckled and replied, “Well, that all depends on her.” She felt her cheeks blush as she averted her eyes from embarrassment. “Anyway, I’ll be back in about an hour or two.”

“Nothing for us to do yet?”

“You can rest for today. Your training will begin tomorrow early, so you should make sure you get rest tonight. You two stay in the apartment until I get back.” Cinder walked to the front door. “And do try not to cause too much of a ruckus.”

“Yes, mother-dearest,” he snarked, earning a punch in the shoulder from Emerald. Cinder smirked as she left. The young recruits were finally alone. “So… you and Cinder?”

“What’s it to you?” Emerald harshly inquired.

“I’m Just wondering why you decided to hook up with her. That’s all.”

“She took me off the streets and promised me a new life. I’m grateful to be working with her.”

“Yeah, and I bet her ass looks pretty nice under that dress, too, doesn’t it?” He smirked and winked as he hopped over the couch to sit. “No need to be shy. Like she said, We’re a team now. No need for secrets, right?”

_Okay, time to take this prick down a peg_ , Emerald thought. “You know… you really shouldn’t be trying to aggravate me, Mercury.”

“And why’s that, Emmy?” He chuckled but didn’t turn around.

That’s when Emerald cast the illusion. “Turn around and see.”

He gave a bored sigh before turning around… to see a flaming, demonic version of Emerald with glowing red eyes, sharp teeth, and three-meter-wide bat wings. He screamed and fell on his back, trying to scoot away, but the image quickly dissipated. Leaving only the laughing thief. “Oh, man! You should’ve seen your face!” she said in between laughs. “It was priceless.”

“What! The hell! Was that?!”

“Just my Semblance to make people see illusions. Neat trick, isn’t it?” Mercury was not amused. “What’s wrong? Big boy needs to change his diaper?”

“Actually, I was gonna assume it was you showing your true form.” It immediately took the wind out of Emerald’s sails. She was back to her hardened expression. “Illusion Semblance. Is that why she likes you? I bet that works really well for roleplay, doesn’t it?”

“Ugh! You’re insufferable!” He laughed as she hid in her room. She didn’t want to deal with him anymore. Mercury decided to watch some TV after a job well-done. _I’m gonna like it here_ , he thought. It was already an improvement from his parents, and he wouldn’t have to ever deal with them again. Life was looking up for him.

* * *

Cinder started to train Mercury by making him exclusively work with his legs. She wanted him to make his legs more versatile. She had Watts fit his prosthetics with guns to make them more important for him. He even tried to mix his fighting style with what looked like dance moves. Cinder was a bit surprised by the technique, but it worked all the same, so she was impressed.

Watts came along to do tune-ups on Mercury’s legs, but he still disregarded many of his recommendations, preferring to work on it himself. Watts was surprised that they still functioned, but he seemed to know what he was doing.

Cinder spent most of her time over the next few days with Mercury, much to Emerald’s discontent. She spent a lot of time standing by while she watched them train. And she barely paid any attention to her when they were home. She wasn’t liking it at all.

After a long day of training, the trio returned home Cinder let the two inside. “I must say,” she began, “you two are improving tremendously.”

“Well, you know me,” Mercury bragged. “I’m quite talented.”

She chuckled as she put her hand on his shoulder. “That you are.” Emerald rushed to Cinder’s side and hugged her as if to claim possession of her. “Oh, Emerald. There’s no need to be jealous.” She kissed Emerald’s forehead to calm her down.

“Can we just spend some time alone tonight, though?” Emerald asked.

“You’ve been quite needy recently. What’s gotten into you?”

Mercury walked away. “I’m gonna go take a shower,” he said. He knew things were gonna get tense and didn’t feel like dealing with it right now.

After he got out and got dressed again, he heard more arguing coming from the girls’ bedroom. “What is your problem, Emerald?!”

“I just want you to stop ignoring me.” Mercury could’ve sworn that she was crying. “Why are you so obsessed with having him?”

“I’ve talked about this already! And as I’ve told you, I don’t like repeating myself!”

“Why are you being like this?! Why can’t you just listen to me?” He heard a hard slap and the sound of Emerald scream.

“No! You listen to me! If you dare try to undermine me or my decisions, I will throw you back out on the streets like you were before!” Now he knew why her relationship with Emerald didn’t sit right with him. He knew that all too well. It wasn’t much of a moral thing, but with how much she talked about her mother being a horrible person, it seemed a bit hypocritical to him.

But she could hear Emerald sobbing. “I… I’m sorry. I just thought –”

Another slap. “That’s the problem,” Cinder sternly replied. “You are not the one in charge here.” He heard her tone become gentler. “Listen, I do care about you, but you need to understand what your place is. Don’t make me do something I’ll regret.” Something tells me you wouldn’t regret it, he thought.

Emerald sniffled and said, “I’m sorry.”

“Just make sure you understand that next time.”

Mercury stepped back from the door and sat on the couch. Cinder exited the room, she ignored Mercury and went to her computer. That’s when Mercury decided to go into the room and saw Emerald sitting on the edge of the bed, still wiping tears from her face. “Sup?” he said.

She turned to him and immediately got angry. “What do you want?” she said, still choked up from sobbing.

“You really gonna let her treat you like that?”

She hesitated. “It’s not what you think.”

“You know, she once told me that love was dangerous. Something that could drag you down. That’s why it seemed weird that she’d be in a relationship with you.”

“You’re lying! She does care!”

“Yeah, right. I know what it’s like to be hurt by someone who’s supposed to care and I can spot it from a mile away. She doesn’t love you. Just because you’re being a lovesick idiot doesn’t me you have to live with that.”

“Shut up! Okay?! You don’t understand! Cinder gave me everything I have now. The only people who ever loved me were my parents and now they’re dead! She was the only one I had left to turn to.”

“Wow,” he dryly replied. “Your parents loved you. Must be nice.”

Emerald shot up and got in Mercury’s face. “Why do you care?! You’ve been nothing but a jerk to me ever since I got here and now you’re trying to give me relationship advice?!”

“Just advice before you get yourself killed. Though, it seems like the people who I give advice never wanna listen to me anyways.”

She goes for a punch and uses her Semblance to make him think she wasn’t. It came as a shock when her fist struck his face. “Cheap move,” he said.

“Emerald,” they heard. They turned and saw Cinder standing in the doorway. “Didn’t I tell you to behave?”

“Mercury’s the one who’s causing problems,” she yelled.

“Tattletale,” he remarked.

“Why don’t I talk to him?” Cinder said. “Emerald, take some time to calm down. I’ll be making dinner soon.” Emerald stared at her, but she ran out of the room, avoiding eye-contact with everyone.

That’s when Cinder turned to Mercury. No smile on her face. Just a cold glare. “Let me guess,” he stated, “you heard everything.”

“Yes,” she bluntly replied, “and I’d appreciate it if you don’t try to shatter the bond I have with her. It’s useful to me.”

“You know, it just amuses me that you talk about how terrible your mom was, but you seem to be a lot more like her than you think.” He could tell it angered her. “But I guess we’re alike in that way since the apples don’t fall far from their trees.”

He brought her blade to his neck and he placed his foot on her chest to shoot her. But he saw the way he put the blade on his neck. She knew that it would still slice his neck if he shot her. When he realized this, Cinder smirked. “Go ahead. Take the shot.” He eyes narrowed as she said, “I dare you to.” Slowly, he lowered his foot and she lowered her blade after. “Glad we understand each other.” She smirked as he glared. “Don’t take it the wrong way. I do like having you, Mercury. Just don’t make me regret it.”

“You like having me here? Coulda fooled me. Then again, you already are fooling Emerald.”

“And I’d like to keep it that way. So, if I catch you trying to infringe on that again, I won’t be as merciful.”

She left the room as he stood there. _Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard to say that Mercury's having regrets, but he's starting to have some second thoughts about Cinder. It helps to explain that scene in the in the Volume Five finale (not gonna spoil it if you haven't seen it).
> 
> Just to let you guys know, I'll be posting another chapter tomorrow. However, I might be going back to posting less frequently. Still, I really wanted to get this next chapter out.


	9. Why You Should Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have some trouble coming to terms with the insights Mercury has given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Wow, that was fast.)  
> I wanna clarify that Cinder turned twenty-two between Chapters 3 and 4. I didn't mention it back then because I wasn't sure if I wanted to include a birthday scene later. Now I've decided against it and I'll just bump up her age now. Just to let you guys know.

Cinder was cooking dinner for herself and Mercury when Watts called her. She picked up, less than enthused to be talking to him. “Dr. Watts,” she said. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I just wanted to inform you,” Watts said, “that your favorite individual is coming to Remnant.”

_Salem_ , she thought. “Why is she coming?”

“First of all, I’m glad that you knew exactly who I was talking about without even denying it.” She grumbled to herself. “Secondly, I told her about your new protégé and she wants to see his abilities. And she wants to see your street urchin mistress’ abilities as well.”

“Why must you refer to her in that way?”

“Oh, are you really developing feelings for her? I would’ve never guessed.”

She scoffed at the idea that she was growing attached. “I know you’re trying to disrespect me by saying that.”

“Me? Disrespecting you? I would never!”

“Shut up,” she barked. “When is she coming?”

“In a week.”

“I’ll make sure that they’re ready.”

She hung up as she prepared the food when Mercury walked in. He noticed the scroll call Cinder was having. “What was that about?” he asked.

“Salem is coming to evaluate you and Emerald.”

“Oh, so mommy’s coming to see how her favorite daughter is doing?”

Her head snapped to glare right at Mercury. “What are you talking about?”

“Nothing. Say, I have to ask, what time did your father kill himself? I’m just wondering.”

Cinder hesitated. “I was nine when he died.”

“I’m guessing that’s when your mom started beating you.” Cinder nodded. “And you killed her when you were…”

“Fifteen.”

“Huh. Explains a lot.”

As he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the counter, she glared at him. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Explains why you have the general temperament of a middle-schooler.”

“What?!”

“You seem so desperate to show people that you’re powerful. Kinda like a kid striving for validation. And you get mad when you don’t get your way.” She gripped the countertop. “And so desperate to please Salem, who- or whatever she is.”

“She gave me the opportunity to have immense power that most people could only dream of having.”

“Yeah, the kind of stuff you dream of when they’re kids. And what are you? Like, twenty-two?”

“MERCURY!” He was slightly caught off guard, but he still smirked when he saw the fury in her eyes. “If there’s something you want to say, then say it. Otherwise, keep your mouth shut.”

“Or else what? You can’t kill me. You said it yourself. You need me.”

“I do need you. Yes… but I don’t have to kill you to punish you.” She sauntered closer to him, causing him to be unsure of his choices. “I know your father taught you the art of causing pain. And I might try some of it out on you.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“No, I really would. And I’d enjoy it, too.” As Mercury’s smirk receded, Cinder’s grew. “And you do remember that I made sure that you have legs. I can just as easily have them taken away.” Mercury grumbled, and Cinder noticed that she was getting to him. “So, I’ll give you this little piece of advice once…” She got in his face and said, “…Do not fuck with me. Understood?”

He sighed and replied, “For the record, you’re kind of an asshole.”

“You don’t have much room to talk. Now, where’s Emerald?”

“I don’t know. She’s not back yet.”

“Well, go out and find her. Text me when you do, and I’ll make sure dinner is ready by the time you get back.” He quietly walked towards the door. “And Mercury?” His hand stopped on the knob as he looked back. “Try not to forget this chat.”

He glared at her. _Yeah, she’s really being a pain in the ass_ , he thought. With that, he left.

* * *

Emerald sat in the tavern she and Emerald visited last week. She sat at the bar, taking in her third drink. She wanted to forget what Mercury told her. She knew Cinder thought she was special. And she wanted to forget. The bartender brought her another drink. “You’ll be able to pay for this, right?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she replied weakly.

“I must say, I didn’t expect you to be here again so soon. Especially with what your lady-friend did earlier.”

“Do you want an apology or something?”

“Heh. Not really. I’m not saying they didn’t at least kinda deserve it.” She shrugged as she downed the new drink. He started to be concerned. “Uh… do you want another?”

She sarcastically glared at him. “What do you think?” He could already hear the slurs in her speech as he went for another drink.

“Hey, hot stuff,” she heard a girl say. She looked over at the smirking woman in heavy makeup checking her out. “You free tonight? I’ll buy you a drink and then maybe we can hang out.”

“I’ve got a girl already.”

She laughed. “Come on. You don’t wanna hook up? I don’t mind your girl joining in if that’s what you want.”

Emerald got this from guys all the time, but women were much rarer. _If only girls were this forward when I was single._ “Just leave me alone.”

“How can I with you looking the way you do? By the way, are those natural?” she asked, referring to her chest. “I kinda want to see for myself.”

“If you touch me,” Emerald replied aggressively, “I’ll break your wrist.”

“You don’t mean that.” As soon as her hand got near Emerald’s chest, Emerald grabbed the woman’s wrist and twisted it hard enough to hear a crack. The girl screamed in pain as she fell to the ground. Emerald even swiped her money as she fell. She didn’t let being drunk affect her pickpocketing skills. “What is wrong with you?!”

The bartender came back just in time to see the act of violence. He was stunned. “Um…” he said, “I think it might be time to cut you off.”

“Just gimme the last one,” she bluntly replied, “and I’ll be out.” He left the drink with her and she gave him the money. “She’s paying,” she said, pointing at the woman on the ground. She finished off the drink and tossed the glass in the girl’s face.

She stumbled out of the bar just in time to see Mercury walking around, looking for her. Emerald wanted to avoid him, but he saw her exiting the bar just in time. And he was already annoyed by what he saw. _Oh, you’ve gotta be kidding me_ , he thought. “Emerald!” he called out. No response. “Hey, Emerald!” She raised her middle finger behind her as she walked away.

He sighed and ran over to her. “Leave me alone, Merc,” she groaned.

“You’re drunk.”

“Gate observation, genus. Now leave.”

“How many drinks did you have?”

“Not enough to talk to you.”

“Alright, I’m just taking you home.” He put her arm around his shoulder and escorted her with him. “Cinder wants to know where you are, she’s making dinner for us.” He pulled out his scroll to text Cinder.

“I toll you she care.” _Sure, keep telling yourself that._ He typed out his message to Cinder:

_Got Em. She’s VERY drunk._

Mercury could already see Cinder shaking her head at the news.

* * *

Mercury brought the drunk young woman back to their apartment. Cinder had just finished setting out the food when she heard them return. And she wasn’t happy. “Emerald, what were you thinking?” Cinder asked. “Why are you drunk?”

“Mnot that drunk,” she replied with slurred speech and half-lidded eyes.

Cinder pinched the bridge of her nose. “I can smell it on you, and you’re barely with me as is.”

Emerald started panicking when she misinterpreted what she meant. “No, no! I don’t wanna go. I… I sorry. I just wanna stay with you.” She wrapped her arms around her and rested her head on the older woman’s chest.

Cinder sighed. “I meant cognitively. I’m not leaving you.”

“Should you really be using big words with her?” Mercury remarked.

“Right.” She looked back at Emerald. “I’m not leaving you,” she slowly said, “but you are not very sound mentally.”

“I sound fine,” Emerald replied. “And I want be with you. Please don’t hate me for this.”

Cinder looked up at Mercury. “Somehow, I think this is your fault.”

“Me?!” he shouted.

“You’re putting ideas in her head, and now she’s behaving erratically.”

“What? By telling her that you’re taking advantage of her and hurting her while telling her you don’t really love her?”

“Not true!” Emerald yelled. “Cinder, you love me, don’t you?”

“Of course, I do,” she answered. “Mercury’s just talking nonsense.” Cinder glared, and he knew not to do anything else. “We’ll eat dinner and you can go straight to bed.”

“You’re not gonna tell her about Salem?” he asked.

“When she’s sober and can fully understand it.” She sat Emerald down in front of her food.

“I don’t know if I can eat,” Emerald noted.

“Eat as much as you can. Then go to sleep.” Emerald nodded as Cinder took her seat. Mercury took his seat and ate his food without another word. _Mercury is starting to be a bit of a problem_ , she thought. _I’ll have to make sure to correct that by the time Salem comes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I appreciate comments on my work to know how I'm doing with this, so feel free to leave one. Trust me, I will notice it.
> 
> And as I said before, I'll be slowing down the updates now. I just really wanted to get this chapter out. (I've wanted to for a while.)


	10. What You're Made Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder disciplines Mercury before Salem's arrival. And Salem tests Cinder's new associates.

Emerald finally woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. She barely had the energy to get out of bed. Even less so when she saw who was waiting for her when she woke up. “Hey, princess,” Mercury said. “Feeling okay?”

“Up yours, Merc,” she groaned as she held her head. “What time is it?”

“Nine twenty-three.” She sighed. “P.M.”

“What!?”

"Kidding. It's A.M."

"Why do you have to be such a douche?"

Cinder opened the door. "How is she?" the woman asked.

"Looks like your average hangover," Mercury noted. "I've seen these all the time. I think she'll be just fine. Though, next time, I recommend drinking a lot of water. Helps to keep you from getting dehydrated. That's what causes it."

Cinder turned to him. "Why didn't you tell us this before?"

"You know exactly why he didn't," Emerald groaned. He just wanted to see this reaction. And he was satisfied with that.

Cinder got in the bed with Emerald. "I'll let you rest for a little while longer. Just let me know when you're feeling better. Then…" She leans closer to whisper something to Emerald. Mercury didn't hear, but it seemed like something that Emerald really liked judging by Emerald's blushing. Cinder's smirk really made him wonder what it was.

"You really have one of those?"

"I would've saved it for your birthday in a few months, but I feel like you could use it now."

"My birthday is coming up in a few days," Mercury said. "Just to let you know."

"I know. I saw your records."

"Just making sure."

"Anyway, I'll be training with Mercury for a little bit when you get better, make sure to call me." She kissed her on the lips and Emerald smiled as Cinder left. Mercury followed Cinder, but not before turning around and blowing a kiss to Emerald. She tossed a pillow at him and he shut the door just before it hit him. She could still hear him laughing as she laid her head back down.

* * *

Later that day, Cinder stood in front of Emerald and Mercury as they sat on the couch. “Now, Watts has informed me,” she began, “that Salem is coming to Remnant. I’ve already told Mercury, but I wanted you both to be here to tell you some vital details.”

“Wait,” Emerald said. “Salem is coming here? We’re seeing… that thing in person?”

“You know,” Mercury interjected, “you guys keep saying that she isn’t human or that you don’t know what she is. I kinda hope she shows up and she’s a giraffe. That would be hilarious.” He chuckled to himself.

“It’s a bit more complicated,” Cinder clarified, “but you’ll know what we mean once you see her. But that’s not important right now. All that’s important is that you continue training to the best of your ability. I need to make sure that you are seen as up to her standard. And I need you to be on your best behavior.” She simply stared at Mercury.

“What’re you lookin’ at me for?”

“You know why. You are an excellent fighter, but I need to make sure that you'll behave for when Salem arrives."

“Like what? You gonna put me through some intense boot camp training?”

“It wouldn’t help with your legwork.” _That voice…_ He knew it too well. It was impossible. “Even with fake legs, you’re still a disappointment.”

He turned around and saw the face of his father. He knew exactly what was going on, and he was furious. “Emerald.”

When he turned around, he saw his father again, sitting next to him. “You really think you’re worth anything now that this girl’s taken you in. You’d never amount to anything.”

He lunged toward the illusion to attack Emerald. And he was shocked to see that Emerald wasn’t there. She already left his side. “Emerald! This isn’t funny! Where are you?!”

“Still calling out for a girl to save you?” He turned and saw Marcus in Cinder’s place. “I guess you’d be so desperate to get one. The gods know you couldn’t otherwise.”

He growled with anger as he lunged for the illusion. Cinder also left. “Come on! Stop it!”

“Backing down already, Mercury?” He turned and saw two more images of his father. “Of course, you wouldn’t amount to anything. Scared to make the tough choices.”

“I know this isn’t real!” He saw more of copies of his father closing in on him. “Just cut it out! He’s dead!”

“Oh, please,” another familiar voice said. He turned and saw an image of his mother, scowling at him. “You never had the fucking spine to stand up to him, you worthless little shit.”

He shook his head. “No. No! Cinder killed you!”

“You know the bitch could’ve lied.” Another image behind him. “She lies to her little green-haired slut. Why wouldn’t she lie to you?”

He started hyperventilating as he panicked. He knew it wasn’t real… but the pain of his past was. He tried covering his ears and closing his eyes, but he heard the voices of his parents insulting him. Telling him he was worthless. Trying to ignore everything. It didn’t work because the voices were in his head. “STOP IT! CINDER! EMERALD!”

“Can't handle the pressure, son?” The Marcus illusion asked.

“I’M NOT! YOU’RE DEAD!”

Emerald and Cinder stood further away in the kitchen. Emerald projected the image as she watched Cinder smirk. Mercury was shouting, furious and distressed. She was somewhat distressed by how much Cinder was enjoying it, but she still didn’t have much sympathy for Mercury after what he put her through. Still, she thought it was a bit much.

Emerald looked over at her. “Cinder…” she said.

“Just a little more,” she responded. She could hear the pleasure she got from this in her voice. Pure sadism. She kept projecting the images as he as he walked around, shouting at the illusions. “Okay, that’s enough.”

The images were stopped, and he saw the apartment around him. He then saw Cinder sauntering back over to him. He was furious. “YOU!”

“Did you enjoy the show, Mercury?” He ran up to punch her, but Cinder’s response made him pause: “Emerald.” He didn’t want to experience that again. He was done with them. They were dead and gone. And he didn’t like to be reminded of them. “Now you see what I meant when I said not to undermine me.”

“…you bitch…”

“Listen, Mercury, I meant what I said when I liked having you here. You are a valued part of this team. But you aren't the most obedient of assistants. And, as I’ve told Emerald, I don’t like repeating myself. So, I’ll only say this once more. Don’t make me regret letting you stay here. Just don’t ruin what Emerald and I have. I care about her and I don’t want her to ever doubt that.” It almost made him angry watching her lie through her teeth. Especially after what she just made Emerald put him through. “I would say a healthy bit of teasing works, but don’t disrupt what we have together. Understood?”

He grimaced. “Got it.”

Cinder’s grin grew. “Good. Just remember that if you follow orders and cooperate, I can be your best friend." Then her face became a cold death-glare, "But if you defy me and try to question my authority, I can be your worst nightmare." Mercury understood that this is how things would work from now on. "I’ll be back in an hour. Then we start training.”

As Cinder walked out the door, Emerald walked closer to him. “I can’t believe you went along with that.” She said nothing. “What? Did you get a kick out of getting your payback on me?”

“That was from Cinder,” she replied. “I only did it on her behalf.”

“Oh, because she’d slap you if you didn’t, right?”

Emerald suddenly slapped Mercury. “ **That one** was from me.”

He wanted to get angry, but he just sighed. “Okay, I might’ve deserved that.” She glared at him. “Just don’t ever try to do that for fun or I’ll beat the crap out of you.”

“Was it really that bad?”

“I spent seventeen years with those people. And I thought I was gonna be free of them after joining you guys. How do you think that makes me feel?”

She looked away in shame. “Like I said, it was on Cinder’s behalf.”

“I guessed. You’re nowhere near sadistic enough to conjure that idea up.” He stormed back to the couch and grabbed his tools to tune up his legs. Emerald didn’t have a problem with being cruel, but there were certain things that might’ve been too far. It was something that disturbed her about Cinder.

* * *

After a week of intense training, the trio of young adults went out to a field on their way to meet Salem. Emerald was anxious about meeting the Grimm woman and Mercury was still waiting to find out what the big deal about her was. Cinder was still smirking because she was waiting to show off how well her students were trained.

"Now remember," Cinder began, "you must remember to be respectful and on your best behavior. No bickering and perform at your best."

"Yes, ma'am," Emerald replied.

"How much longer?" Mercury complained.

Cinder answered, "We're almost where we need to be. But I cannot guarantee that it will be a short wait for her to arrive."

The trio came to a clearing in the middle of the woods. Cinder stopped, and they knew this is where they needed to be. "Remember, there could be Grimm around here," Cinder warned. "Be alert."

They all waited only a few minutes before they saw a red and black portal open. Mercury and Emerald were shocked by it. But Cinder smiled. _Finally_ , she thought. _We meet again._

It wasn't long until Salem exited the portal with Watts not too far behind. Mercury was stunned by her appearance. _Well_ , he thought, _she's definitely not a giraffe._

"Hello, children," Salem said. "It is such a pleasure to finally meet Cinder's protégés."

"And it is such a pleasure for you to meet them," Cinder replied. "You remember Emerald, and this is my new assistant, Mercury."

He casually waved even though he was, for once, completely speechless. Salem walked closer to him. "Tell me. Why are you here?"

He shrugged. "Didn't have anywhere else to go," he said. "I killed my crappy dad and Cinder strangled my mom. And they were terrible anyway." He turned to Cinder. "I wouldn't want to see them again anyway." She knew that he was still mad about last week, but she wouldn't let Salem see any stress between them. "And still, I might get a few kicks out of killing some people as promised. Looking at you now… I'm guessing I don't have to worry about not getting some action on that front."

Salem smiled as she placed a hand on his cheek. "Cinder made an excellent choice in having you join, Mercury."

Her hand felt cold, but he tried to ignore it. "Heh. Well, of course, she did." Emerald only rolled her eyes at his smugness.

Salem then walked over to her. "Glad to finally see you in person, Emerald."

Emerald hesitated as she averted her eyes. "Uh… likewise."

"Do not be afraid, young one." She placed a gentle hand under the dark-skinned girl's chin, lifting her head up. "As Cinder knows, I can be kind." Cinder was almost surprised she didn't kiss either of them yet. She remembered that kind of affection. "So, tell me. Why are you here?"

"F… for Cinder. That's why."

"I know that. But what made you want to join Cinder."

"Well… my parents were killed when I was young. I've been on my own for years. I just… I just needed someone to be with. After Cinder gave me a place to stay and… so much affection…" Emerald could almost sense that Mercury was smirking at the comment. "…I didn't want to go back to being alone."

"Humans do strive to come together. But do not get too attached to anyone outside of Cinder and Mercury. Remorse will be an enemy. Are you willing to do anything Cinder?"

"Without a second thought."

Salem smiled once again. "Very good."

Cinder stood next to Watts. "Fancy seeing you again," she said.

"Likewise," he replied.

"So, do you think she'll like them?"

"Well, she took you in, so I assume they'll be fine." She elbowed him in the chest for the remark.

Salem stepped back and beckoned both the young assistants closer. They complied silently. "Now is the time to show your strengths. I assume you have trained with my creatures before." They both nodded. "Then prove it."

Salem called some nearby Grimm beasts to fight. A couple of beowolves. They came close to them as the two prepared their weapons. Emerald placed her hands on her guns and Mercury readied the guns on his legs, getting into a proper stance. Cinder smiled. _All is going well_ , she thought.

As the beasts came to attack, Emerald used her flail and hooked on to throw it around. Mercury jumped up and used his legs to shoot it repeatedly until went down. Emerald used her blades to slice the beasts and finished them off with her revolvers.

As the final Grimm disintegrated, Salem applauded their efforts. "Excellent. You are strong, resourceful warriors. But you'll be fighting more than mindless monsters, so now show me how well you do against an opponent."

"Trust me," Mercury said, "I can take on anyone."

"I don't doubt that. But I didn't mean fighting alone. You will both test your ability to work as a team."

"Against who?" Emerald asked.

Salem turned her head and they looked at what she was observing. They immediately saw Cinder pulling out her blades to combat them with a smirk on her face. "I do hope you haven't been going easy on them, dear."

"Don't worry," Cinder replied. "I wouldn't do them that disservice." They were both a bit apprehensive to fight Cinder, but she seemed excited. "Well? Don't keep me waiting. Show Salem what you can do."

They looked at Salem. "You do not need to defeat her. But still, try to put up a good fight."

"I don't know how we couldn't beat her," Mercury noted, "in a two-on-one battle."

Cinder's smile grew. She was looking forward to showing them otherwise. They wouldn't be getting an easy battle. They engaged their Auras and attacked.

Cinder clashed blades with Emerald and attempted to land a strike on her without any luck. She tried to get a kick in and she was immediately blocked by a blade. Mercury came from behind and started kicking shots at Cinder, who blocked them with her blades. Emerald saw it as an opportunity to use her guns, but Cinder blocked them as well.

Emerald used her Semblance to hide Mercury, but Cinder was smart. She noticed that Emerald didn't hide the dust getting kicked up by him. But she barely had time to block before she saw him come down from the sky. She was pushed back as she flipped him away from her and he landed gracefully, sliding to a stop. That's when she used the Dust in her dress to form glass shards to attack him with.

While Mercury was blindsided by the attack, Emerald took an opportunity to kick Cinder in the back. Cinder didn't let that one off easy. As Emerald went for a right cross, Cinder grabbed her wrist and flung her to the side. Mercury shot her twice with his greaves. Cinder swiped her blades at him, and he dodged and blocked most of the strikes. The ones that hit him took a toll on his Aura as it was almost halfway down.

Salem was already impressed by their skills. When Mercury saw an opportunity, he raised his foot and kicked Cinder in the stomach while firing off a shot, knocking her back a few meters away. She rolled on the ground and got back up just as quickly to see the two students facing her. She smirked, pleased with their performance.

"Enough!" Salem said. The three young adults came out of their battle stances and looked at Salem. "You have performed excellently, children. Cinder has done well in training you."

"Thank you, Salem," Emerald said.

Salem turned to Cinder. "You have fulfilled my expectations. Patience has paid off sufficiently."

"Thank you," Cinder replied. "I never planned on letting you down." She was excited about the praise she received.

"Continue with the good work. I shall be waiting for when you retrieve the Fall Maiden's power." Salem opened the portal to her realm. "Come with me, Watts." He complied with the order and they disappeared into the gate.

Mercury leaned closer to Emerald. "Honest question: did you find it a bit tough not to look at her boobs?" She only rolled her eyes.

"You've made me proud, you two," Cinder told them. "Now it's time for the real work to begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, you enjoyed that chapter. As always, don't hesitate to inform me of what you think of it. Please comment; I always appreciate it.


	11. Ask the Rats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new member is added to the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I get to introduce Roman. I've been looking forward to this for a long time. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.

Cinder worked with Mercury and Emerald to develop a strategy for taking down the Fall Maiden for the next week. She coordinated their attacks meticulously and the process was grueling for both of her young apprentices. The only thing that kept Emerald going was the fact that Cinder spent more time relaxing with her when the training was done. Mercury, on the other hand, almost didn't want to keep going, but he remembered what Cinder could do.

Still, they were not too happy about the training when they were going through it. Cinder kept shouting at them whenever they messed up a move or didn't account for some unforeseen circumstance. Mercury liked to call it Cinder's "boot-camp mode." (Never to her face, though.) And for once, it was something that he and Emerald could agree on, something that surprised them both with how much praise she usually gave Cinder.

After a long day of training, the trio returned to the apartment. Emerald and Mercury were exhausted. "You two need to focus," Cinder barked at them. "Understand that you have to do this very precisely. You can't mess this up."

"Cinder," Emerald panted, "I know you… really want those… powers but… we can… barely keep up…"

"And it is disappointing. I need you to do better! And Mercury, you're barely trying. Put in some effort."

"If I put in any more effort," he shouted, "I'd be dead! We need a break."

Cinder only gave a frustrated sigh as she walked away. "What do I need to do to get you to understand?"

"Not work us to the bone," Emerald shouted. In response to Cinder's glare, she hastily added, "ma'am. We- we can't keep going like this."

"Oh, so you don’t want to spend the night with me then?"

"I'm too exhausted to go through with it anyway." Cinder tried to hide her offense at the offer being turned down.

"Cinder," Mercury began, "don't you think we've been doing too much work? I mean, why not just take some time off."

"Well, then I'll do something nice for your birthday," she replied.

"Okay, do it now."

"I said on your birthday."

"It's today. And don't act like it 'slipped your mind.' I know you didn't give a damn otherwise."

Cinder's scroll rang and saw that Watts was calling her. Just what I need, she thought. "What do you want, Arthur?"

"Look, Cinder," Watts replied, "we may need a distraction to keep Ozpin occupied in Vale."

"What do you mean?"

"Right now, he's been on high alert ever since the new Maiden was identified. I looked for all records relating to Amber Coleman and she is nowhere to be found. Not even mentioning her being deceased."

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning, if you make an attack on her, there's no telling what kind of defenses Ozpin will have in place. He's trying to make people even forget that the girl existed. It's like she's gone into witness protection. He's probably got some people looking out for her, so you need to keep your guard up or find something to distract Ozpin's attention."

"Ugh! I'll think of something. Just keep me posted." She hung up and looked at Mercury and Emerald. "I need to head to Vale for a little bit. Just keep practicing."

"Why?" Emerald asked.

"I need to get a distraction for Ozpin."

Mercury asked, "Do you even know who to ask?"

"Do you?"

"You can't just go blazing in out of nowhere, you don't know what kind of defenses they have."

"I've been studying Beacon for months."

"Beacon! Not Vale. Two different things."

"Then what do you suggest, Mercury?"

"Well, my dad always said if you wanna know a city, ask the rats. You go to all the low-lives in that town and you might get somewhere."

Emerald added, "That is how we found your dad in the first place."

She had to admit that they had a point. "Very well," Cinder replied. "I'll ask around. You two stay here in case Watts wants to come around. Understand?"

Mercury mockingly saluted and said, "Yes, ma'am." Cinder rolled her eyes as she left. He looked down at Emerald, expecting a response. "Well..."

She sighed and reluctantly said, "Happy birthday, Mercury. And no, I'm not taking your virginity as a present."

"Who said I was -"

"Dude, I can tell. Even if you're not a virgin, I still know I've slept with more girls than you ever have. And that's not including Cinder." She walked into the kitchen to get herself something to eat while Mercury stood where he was.

* * *

Cinder arrived in a Vale bar asking around for people who knew the city well. Most of the patrons took it as an opportunity to hit on her, but she tried using that to her advantage. Unfortunately, none of them had anything useful to say. Her options were running out. She finally settled on ordering a drink. "Hey, beautiful!" a man said to her. She turned to see a man in a wife-beater and dirty jeans. "Name's Tank. And who might you be, darling?"

"Far out of your league."

"Well, look at that. A pretty face with wits. I like you already."

"If only I could say the same about you."

"I'm sure you'll come around. Is there anything I can do for you?"

She sighed. "Unless you know someone who knows this city like the back of their hand, I'm not interested in whatever you have to give."

"Actually, there is one guy who might be of assistance." Cinder's spirits raised. "He's a guy I used to work for. Kind of a jerk, but he can get you what you need. Not much goes on in this city without him knowing."

"What's his name?"

"Whoa now. I don't give that info out for free. You gotta do something in return." She knew what that was as soon as she saw his smile.

She returned the smile as her hand went to his crotch. "I see what you mean." However, she activated the Dust in her gloves and he winced in pain. "But I doubt you understand my situation. I haven't had much luck so far and I'm in no mood for such nonsense."

"Okay! Okay! I got it!" She released him and he started telling her everything. "His name is Roman Torchwick. Runs all organized crime in Vale. He probably knows a thing or two about what you need."

"Where can I find him?"

"Heh. That might be a problem." He pointed up at a news report playing in the back. She saw Roman's mugshot on the screen and the report of his arrest. "Even if you did get him out, there's no guarantee that he's gonna help you. Guy only works for himself. He left me and a couple other guys as bait for the cops, told us not to say anything and he'd bail us out. Did he? Nope. Took forever to get out of the joint. No thanks to him."

Discarding underlings for his own gain, Cinder thought. I like him already. "Thank you for the help. You've been very beneficial."

"If you're going to see him, tell him that Tank still wants a piece of him."

She smirked and said, "Of course."

* * *

Roman sat in his cell, waiting for the perfect moment to get out of jail. He still didn't bother trying to escape yet. He told Neo to wait for his signal to get him out of there and clear his record. He never expected to be imprisoned in his life, but it wasn't something that bothered him. He knew he had a way out at any time. And he wanted the system to know that.

Suddenly, the police commissioner came up to his cell smiling. "Well, well, well," he said. "The infamous Roman Torchwick. I hope you've been enjoying your stay because you'll be here for a long time."

"That's what you think, Branden," Roman replied. "I'll be getting out of here scot-free."

"Not if I have anything to say about it. I plan on keeping your kind off the streets of Vale and out of everyone's hair."

"Big threats, buddy. By the way, how's your wife and 8-year-old daughter doing?"

Branden's face hardened. "What are you talking about?"

Roman shrugged. "Just making conversation. I mean, they seem like such gems. It would be a shame if anything happened to them."

"Are you threatening my family?! I can have your sentence extended for threatening a public officer."

"One, you can't prove that I'm threatening them just because I brought them up. Two, even if I was, I'd be threatening them. Not you."

Branden grumbled. "I'll wipe that smug smile off your face soon enough, Torchwick. Just you wait."

"Well, you better put in some elbow grease because this smile," he pointed at his smile, "isn't going anywhere soon." Branden refused to respond. "So, did you just come here to rub things in my face or do you have any official business to share with me?"

"Well, you have a woman saying she's your wife here to visit you."

 _Wife?_ he thought. He wasn't sure about this since she saw his wife get shot in the head. _I've gotta know what this is about. Maybe I'm getting groupies._

 

Cinder fixed her makeup as she prepared to talk to Roman. _Hopefully, he takes the bait_ , she thought. She waited for him to be brought in by the guards. When he did, she saw him with a smirk on his face. "Why hello, gorgeous. You are quite the sight for sore eyes."

"Lovely to be seeing you again, Roman," she replied. "I've really been missing you."

"Well, I know I've missed a lot of things about you. Especially your very luscious lips." He leaned in closer. "And not just for kisses." He winked.

Cinder was a little taken aback by this. But then she saw the disgusted face on the guard and sh1e realized what he was doing. _Alright, Roman. I'll play along._ "Oh, Roman. You really know how to charm a girl."

"I mean, that's why you married me. And with your beautiful hips, every night is just a hell of a ride."

"Speaking of riding, I think I have an idea of what to do once you get out."

"Oh, baby. You always know how to get me going." They heard the guards make a disgusted noise and Roman turned around. "Excuse me, do you mind? I'm trying to talk to my wife."

The guards didn't hesitate to leave them be. "Good thinking."

"Thank you for catching on. So, tell me who you are and why should I care."

"Well, my name is Cinder Fall, and I'm here to offer you a job. I'm working on something very big and I need you to help me."

"Are you planning on bailing me out of here? Because they set it pretty high. They didn't want me getting out of here anytime soon."

"Money won't be a problem. All you need to do is assure that you will work for me."

"And what do I get out of it?"

"Roman, you're a smart man. I think you understand doing what needs to be done to survive."

"I guess you could say that."

"And I can tell you that I am not the type of person that you want to be going against. I have very powerful associates and if you don't ally with me, you will be left in the dust."

He chuckled. "Sweetheart, I can tell you're new at this. And if you wanna intimidate me, you'll need a lot more leverage. I've certainly never heard of you, so what kind of threat could you possibly be?"

"You may want to rethink that, Roman." She pulls up her hand and releases a Grimm beetle from nothing.

For once, Roman is completely stunned. "How did you do that?"

She crushes the beetle and says, "Like I said, I have powerful associates. All you need to know is that they can do what I just did on a more massive scale. And you don't want to be on the wrong side when that happens."

He hesitated. He didn't really want to believe this woman, but if she was telling the truth, then he may have no choice. "Neopolitan." Cinder raised an eyebrow. "She's my assistant. Twenty-five years old, wears a lot of pink clothing, looks like a twelve-year-old. She's hiding out in Mantle and waiting for my signal. If you can get the message to her that I need to be released, then I'll be ready for you once I get out."

"My assistants are living there right now. How do we get a hold of this 'Neopolitan'?"

"Ask around. She's got a reputation as my enforcer. One mention of her name is enough to make grown men wish they had worn their brown pants. She may not look like much, but she kicks wholesale ass like nobody's business."

"I like her already."

"So, will you tell me what you have in store for me when I get out?"

"Oh, I'll tell you all about the things I'd do for you." He voiced dropped to a low, seductive tone. "And I hope you'll get use your tongue for my favorite trick of yours."

Roman was confused, but then he heard the guard. "Roman, you've got one minute."

"That's really all you need, isn't it?"

Roman smirked, but still showed he was annoyed. "I never heard you complaining much about it, darling." He turns back to the guard. "I'll let you know when I'm ready to leave." With that, the guard left and he turned back to Cinder. "Thanks for the warning."

"Thank you for catching on. I'll let you know when everything you need to know when you get out. Can you be patient?"

"I could've been bailed out of her the day I got in. I'm a patient man."

"Perfect. Oh, and by the way, some man calling himself 'Tank' said he wasn't happy with you leaving him in jail."

"Tank?" It took him a moment to realize who she was talking about. "Oh, him. Honestly, tell him he can drop dead for all I care."

She smirked. "Good to know. See you soon, Roman." She hung up the phone and walked back to the entrance. Roman watched her sway her hips and looked back as she blew a kiss. _Maybe I should ask for her number once I get out of here, he thought._

Cinder pulled out her scroll and called Emerald, "Emmy, I need you and Mercury to do something for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on the commissioner coming in during the last chapter of _Roman's Empire_ , but decided against it. Still, I'm glad I could introduce him here.


	12. You're Hired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald and Mercury meet Roman's eccentric assistant. Roman and Cinder discuss the job at hand, while he starts having doubts about his new employer.

Emerald got out of her room to tell Mercury about their new assignment. Suddenly, as soon as she opened the door, she saw Mercury shirtless. She felt her cheeks become warm as she blushed and saw the boy's chiseled figure. He turned around and saw her getting embarrassed. She tried to look away before he noticed. No luck. "Liking what you see, Em?" he remarked. "I didn't think you played for both teams."

"Shut up," she muttered.

"Do you think Cinder's gonna be okay with you looking at some other person?"

"Speaking of Cinder, I needed to tell you that she has an assignment for us. She says that we need to look for some woman who looks like a twelve-year-old." Mercury raises an eyebrow. "I'm not even kidding."

"Well, it wouldn't be the weirdest thing we've seen. Do we have a name?"

"Neopolitan. She said that the low-lives know her. Get a shirt on and we'll get out of here."

"I'll do that when you get a bigger shirt."

"Mercury!"

He laughed. "I'm kidding. I'll get dressed." Emerald muttered to herself as she grabbed her weapons.

* * *

Cinder went out and found Tank once again, walking out of the bar. She walked closer to him. "Hello again, Tank," she seductively greeted.

"Well, good to see you gorgeous," he replied. "Did Torchdick give you help or did he turn you down?"

"He's not important. I actually wanted to see you again." She closed the gap between their bodies as she wrapped his arms around his neck. "Why don't we go somewhere a little more… private?"

His smirk grew. "I knew you'd come around." As he kissed her, she pulled him into an alley. She pushed him against a wall as she grabbed an incendiary arrow.

"By the way, I mentioned you to Roman. He said he didn't care if you drop dead."

"Well, I should've expected that."

"Good." She took the arrow and stabbed him in the neck with it. She smirked as she saw the orange glow burn him from the inside out. As he fell to his knees, his body turned to ash at her feet. _Now that felt good_ , she thought.

* * *

Mercury and Emerald came back to the bar and still found the many criminals fighting each other drunkenly. They avoided the rabble as the walked to the bar counter. The bartender looked up immediately. "Emerald," he said. "Nice to see you again. And nice to see you sober."

"Yeah," she bashfully replied. "Sorry about that."

"I'd be apologizing to Kelly over there."

"Who?" He pointed at the girl in the corner with a broken wrist. "Oh… her…"

"What'd you do?" Mercury asked.

"She tried to grab my boobs that night and a broke her wrist."

He whistled. "Now that's kinda hot."

"Shut up." She turned back to the bartender. "We're looking for a certain woman and I'm wondering if you might know where she is."

"Are you going to break her knees?"

She heard Mercury chuckle behind her. She sighed and said, "No. We're looking for a girl named 'Neopolitan'."

"WHAT?!" Both young adults were startled. "Do you have some kind of death wish?"

"How bad could she be?" Mercury asked.

"Every time someone goes to her… they tend to not come back."

"Oh, great," Emerald said. "What is it with Cinder trying to hire psychos?"

"Hey!" Mercury yelled, offended.

"I was talking about your dad."

"Oh."

The bartender continued, "Look, I can't in good conscience let you up there."

"So, you know where she is."

"I…" He was stumped. "Look. We know where people disappear. And you'd have to either be crazy or stupid to go there willingly."

"Well, I'm crazy and she's stupid," he said as he put his hand on her shoulder, much to Emerald's discontent. "Where can we find her?"

The bartender squinted as she stared at Mercury. "You look familiar." Mercury's smile shrunk. "Are you… Marcus Black's kid?"

He scowled. "Name's Mercury. What's it to you?"

"Sorry, you just seemed so familiar."

"Yeah, I'd rather not talk about my dad right now. Just tell us where this chick is."

He looked down. "It's on the edge of town. But I'm telling you that it's not something you want to get involved with."

"You should see the chick she's banging. It's not really a big deal."

"Believe me. I remember her." Emerald blushed in response.

"Well, we better get going. Write it down and let us out."

The bartender reluctantly took out his pen and wrote down the place close to where she was. Emerald looked at Mercury and remembered his disdain for his father. It made her feel even worse about what Cinder made her do to him. The bartender finished the address with a sorrowful expression. "May the gods help you," he said as he handed Mercury the napkin.

* * *

Mercury and Emerald came up to the abandoned house. "This is the place?" she said.

"Looks like a total dump," Mercury commented. "You'd think this rich mob boss guy would have the money to get a decent place to stay."

"I guess it's to be less conspicuous." Emerald walked up to the door and knocked. No answer. She knocked again. Nothing. This confused both Mercury and Emerald. Emerald tried opening the door and it was unlocked.

"Well, that's a little suspicious."

Emerald hesitated. "I'm not too sure about this."

"Oh, so I guess you don't wanna do this for Cinder." She knew what he was doing. Trying to use Cinder as a way to push her into doing something that could get her killed.

"Merc, if you wanna get yourself murdered, go right ahead. I definitely won't stop you."

He shrugged. "Fine." He walked forward as Emerald hesitantly followed. That's when they saw something that surprised both of them. Emerald's eyes widened as her jaw dropped.

Bodies were littered on the floor, some even mutilated. "Oh, gods..."

"Well, that's just fantastic," he plainly said. "You alright, Em? You seem a little spooked."

"You're not surprised by this?"

"No. What's your problem? You have killed people before."

"I wasn't expecting to see a bunch of dead bodies in here. And who's to say that we won't be included?"

"I'm sure we'll be fine."

Suddenly, a girl with brown and pink hair and matching clothing. She held up a sword and Emerald instinctively put her hands on her weapons. The small girl glared at both of them. "Who are you?"

She didn't reply. That's when Mercury remembered. "Are you... Neopolitan?"

She rushed towards Mercury and he raised his leg and shot her with his boot guns. And the illusion shattered. She dropped down from above and tackled him to the ground. She had a crazed expression as she held the sword to his neck. "Holy shit!" He shouted.

"Wait!" Emerald screamed. "We're with Roman! WE'RE WITH ROMAN!" Neo stopped in her tracks. She looked up at Emerald with intrigue. "Yeah. Yeah, our boss is working with your boss. She sent us on his behalf. We're supposed to get you."

"Yeah, yeah," he said in a panic, "so let me up!"

Neo's eyes widened as she sheathed her blade. She stood up and walked closer to her. Emerald was hesitant standing in front of her. Suddenly, Neo jumped up and hugged the thief, startling both Emerald and Mercury. "Okay... um... well, this is surprising."

"Wait, I get attacked and you get hugged?! That's not fair. Just as he said this, Neo hugged Mercury.

"Happy now?"

"Shut up."

Neo let him go and ran out to look for something. "Come on, there's no way she's older than us. I don't believe it."

She returned with a dry-erase board and a marker. She wrote on the board and showed it to them. It said, "I'm so glad Roman sent you. You can call me 'Neo'."

Mercury and Emerald looked at each other, confused. "Uh…" Emerald said, "can you speak?"

Neo erased the message and put wrote again, "Not important right now. We just need to get around to getting Roman."

"You must really like Roman," Mercury said. Neo nodded excitedly. "What is he, your dad?"

She shook her head and wrote, "He's my boss, but he's very nice to me."

"So nice that he left you in this dump."

"I manage."

Mercury shrugged, and Emerald said, "But, why did you kill these people?" Neo shrugged, confusing Emerald. "What do you mean? You just did this for fun?"

She shrugged and nodded. Mercury replied, "Well, now that you don't have your sword at my neck, you seem pretty cool." She gave him a fist bump and they smirked.

Emerald pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm working with sociopaths," she dryly commented.

"You're also boning one, so don't act like this is a new thing."

"Let's just get out of here." Mercury and Emerald took Neo with them to go to Vale and get Roman out of jail.

* * *

Roman walked out of the jail and walked past Commissioner Branden. He smirked at him before saying. "Like I said, you'll need to be getting that elbow grease." Branden scowled at him as Roman entered the limo waiting for him. He rolled down the window and yelled. "By the way, say hi to Alba and Coral for me!" He laughed as the limo drove off. It infuriated Branden that he somehow knew the names of his wife and daughter. _I'll get this guy if it's the last thing I do_ , he thought.

Inside, he sat with Cinder in the back. "I have to say," he began, "thank you for taking the opportunity to hire me. I'm glad to be out of there."

"Well, I find that you'll be necessary," she replied.

"So, what is the job you need anyways with all these powerful people?"

"I can't tell you everything, but I will let you know that I need assistance with all the ins and outs of this city. I need a distraction for the law-enforcement and the headmaster of Beacon in particular."

"Ozpin? Why do you need him distracted."

"That's a need-to-know basis. I'll only be giving you information that is pertinent to your role in this plan."

"Oh, so I'm just the pawn then?"

"Don't take it that way. You'll be a part of something big. You needn't worry about the details."

He narrowed her eyes at her, unsure of what to think of this. "This seems like a bit of a scam. How much are you willing to pay?"

"How much do you want?"

His eyes widened at the bluntness of her answer. "Are you serious?"

"I don't joke often. This deal is very real. Name your price and we'll set it up."

"Huh... Well, it depends on the job."

"I need you to to take all the Dust in the kingdom. I'm sure a person in your profession should be able to get some connections."

"Uh, not to put myself out of a job, but I'm more in the arms trade. My former mentor was big in the Dust trade, but my little assistant driving up there impaled her with her sword." He looked up at Neo driving the limo in a black suit disguise. "By the way, nice to see you again, Neo." She nodded up to him with a smile on her face.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. You're quite the resourceful man. Even without young Neo, you could work your way around the organized crime scene."

Neo scowled at Cinder for that comment. "You do remember she's actually older than you, right?" Cinder simply glared in annoyance. "Besides, my finances were handled by my actual wife and she was shot in the head by the aforementioned mentor. Lemme tell you, that is one cruel old woman."

"I can't imagine that what Neo does to people wouldn't be considered cruel."

"I never said I had moral high-ground." He chuckled and continued. "Look, I'm kinda working on rebuilding my business after being abducted and losing both my partner and my financial manager, along with being suck in jail for a few days. You'll need to give me some time to get my resources in line."

"Take your time. Like you, I'm quite patient. And I think that this investment will be valuable for both of us."

He reclined back in his seat and relaxed. "We'll see about that, Cinder."

"Just to let you know, if you do try to go behind my back... you will regret it."

Neo looked in the rear-view mirror and glared at Cinder. "You don't wanna be threatening me in front of her. Let me tell you, she's very loyal."

"Funny. I also have a loyal assistant." She looked up at Neo. "You remember the green-haired one?" Neo nodded. "She's quite lovesick for me. And it works in my favor."

"Heh. Using people's emotions for your own gain. A girl after my own heart. Or lack thereof. But Neo isn't like that. We have a mutual respect."

"You know, genuine care can be quite a dangerous thing."

"You know, you sound just like Kincaid." He smirked and said, "Let me guess: if your little girlfriend got taken, you'd go and shoot her yourself. Right?"

"Of course not." His smile disappeared. "She has a useful Semblance. I wouldn't want to get rid of that."

"Oh. I see here. People are tools to be used and obstacles to be crushed. Is that how you think?"

Cinder looked at him with suspicion. "What are you getting at?"

"I mean, I'm not saying that I've got a problem with it. I have a similar mindset. I'm just trying to get a read on you. I like to know who I'm working with. And by the way, if you think a pretty face and a nice ass are gonna distract me from whatever kind of scam you would try to pull on me, you've got another thing coming."

"If you really think my ass is nice, I know something else you might have coming." She smiled seductively.

"Is that part of my payment? What about your little girlfriend?"

"Well… what she doesn't know won't hurt her." She smirked as the car stopped. "This is my stop. Do let me know when you can get to work and we'll discuss your payment. By the way, I killed Tank for you.

He smiled. "You didn't have to do that. While I appreciate it, it's not necessary."

"Well, I just felt like it. He wasn't the greatest person anyway."

"You're not wrong."

Neo opened the door for her. Cinder turned to Roman and kissed his cheek. "See you soon, Roman." She exited the car and walked away.

"Neo. Let the actual driver out of the trunk." As Neo let him out, Roman gripped his cane. The man went to the driver's seat. "Apologies for the inconvenience." He wasn't, but he needed to keep up appearances. "But just keep driving and I'll pay you extra." Neo sat next to Roman. "Did you clear the record?" Neo nodded. "Good. So, what do you think of our new business partner."

"She does have a nice butt," she signed.

"Not that. I meant if we can really trust her much. I know that kind of manipulative behavior. I don't like it."

"Is it because she's using it on you?"

"Heh. Please, I'm not worried about that. You know I'm not gonna fall for her tricks. I'm just not happy with the secrecy."

"As opposed to outright lying to the people you work with."

"Why must you belittle me like this?" She raised her hands up in resigned defeat. "Look, I'm not getting backstabbed again after what happened with Dwight. We just need to make sure we keep an eye on her." She looks up with a sleazy smile. "And no. I don't mean on her butt."


	13. Questionable Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder raises the possibility of introducing some new allies. And everyone, even those potential allies, seems to have an issue with it.

Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury ate dinner together in the evening a few days later. Cinder kept the news on to see if Roman's robberies were making the news. She saw some of the robberies being carried out by Roman's men and she wasn't satisfied with it. Lisa Lavender was on talking about the robberies. "And in other news," she said, "there have been more robberies in Dust shops all across the kingdom. Commissioner Branden has stated that he has found certain criminals associated with the recently bailed-out mob boss, Roman Torchwick, but there has been no way to connect any of them to these recent crimes. Branden is determined to take down Torchwick and his operation, but recent lack of records makes it tougher to take him down legally."

Branden then came onscreen. "Roman Torchwick and all those in the organized crime community are a threat to the safety of everyone in Vale. I will not allow this to consume our city. And I will be doing every single thing I can do stomp them out. They are all scum and need to be stopped."

The screen goes back to the news anchor. "While the police force is concerned with these robberies, Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy has stated that the Dust robberies are not a major concern. Even in the face of the Vytal Festival coming up, there haven't been any deaths." This irked Cinder more than anything. Ozpin still wasn't paying much mind to the distraction, making things more difficult for her. She gripped her fork so hard that her knuckles went white. "While there are some instances of aggravated assault, he isn't going to be too concerned until there are threats of fatal injuries."

Cinder threw her fork on the table in frustration. She shot up from her seat with a face of rage on her face. "How is Ozpin not concerned with this?!" Cinder shouted. "Dust is one of the most vital resources in the world. And now he's not concerned just because no one is dying?!" In a fit of rage, Cinder picked up a vase and tossed it at the wall, startling both her young assistants.

"I'm not cleaning that up," Mercury remarked.

Emerald got up and wrapped her arms around Cinder to calm her down. "Cinder, focus. You need to calm down."

Cinder took a deep breath. "You're right," she said. "You're right. I need to start thinking. As Salem said, adaptability is a valuable skill. So... I need to adapt. A new plan."

"And finally," Lisa continued, "there has been more violence between the Vale sector of the White Fang. A known terrorist, Adam Taurus," a picture of a red-haired bull Faunus wearing a Grimm mask, "has been associated with many assaults on Dust shipments from the Schnee Dust Company. CEO Jacques Schnee says he wants these terrorists punished to the fullest extent of the law..."

Cinder tuned out the report as she got her next idea. And Emerald could tell by the smirk on her face. "Cinder..." Emerald said, "don't. This guy looks like he's crazy."

"You do know that Cinder is, too," Mercury remarked, "right?" Cinder glared at him again. "Just a joke. Just a joke. You said a bit of occasional teasing was healthy."

Cinder brushed off his comment and explained her plan. "We're going to have to get in touch with the White Fang. They'll help to keep Ozpin's attention away from things. With the extra help of a terrorist organization -"

"Cinder!" Emerald shouted, "Listen to yourself. Things are getting out of control way to fast. How far are you gonna go?"

"As far as it takes!" She startled Emerald. "I told you I was willing to do anything to get power. And you told me you'd be willing to do anything to help me." Cinder's expression softened. "Are you saying you're backing down? That you won't be willing to assist me?"

Emerald hesitated and was fearful of what she was implying. "You... you wouldn't kick me out, would you?"

"I do care about you, but I don't need people who won't be useful. So... are you going to be useful to me?" Emerald nodded meekly and Cinder smiled. Cinder gently kissed her and went back to her room as she got on her scroll.

Mercury stood up and walked towards Emerald. "She looks pretty stressed," he said.

Emerald sighed and said, "I don't know what it is. She's so... different."

"Let me guess. She was all sweet and nurturing to you when you joined her, but now she's a total hard-ass? Yeah, sounds like she's started to realize what her limits are to what she can do to you."

"Why do you insist on driving me away from her?"

"I just like looking at your little self-destructive lovesickness." She grumbled as she walked away. "You need to see what's right in front of you. Or else, she's just going to throw you out like a used piece of trash."

"Mercury!" he heard. Only the voice was a male one. A familiar one. And it infuriated him. He knew Emerald was making an illusion.

Out of nowhere, he grabbed her neck and slammed her against a wall. "I told you not to do that again."

"I'm sorry," she choked out, "I'm sorry!"

Mercury released her as she gave her an intense death-glare. "You know, trying to avoid what she is won't help you. Honestly, the sooner you come to terms with how far she's willing to go, the easier your time here will be."

Emerald's expression softened as she looked away. "How do you do it?" she meekly asked. Mercury raised an eyebrow. "How do you handle all this death? This destruction? I mean… you can look at a pile of dead bodies and not even care. How do you two do it?"

It surprised him when she looked back with sorrow in her eyes. "There's something you don't understand about us. We've been through Hell in our lives. So, what if your parents were killed in front of you? For us, we would've begged someone to do that to our parents. What we've known for most of our lives was cruelty. After a while," he shrugged and said, "you get desensitized to it. You stop caring about what others think. For me… I stopped caring to the point that I go with the flow. Your dad made you a thief? Mine made me a murderer. When you've already been forced to kill a ton of people by your fifteenth birthday, it gets harder to be anything else."

"I've killed people before."

"Out of self-defense, right? Me? I killed whether or not the person was guilty. I was forced to kill a man right in front of his daughter. Right before my dad shot her in the head." Emerald was horrified by the idea. Mercury could plainly see that on her face. "You have no idea what it is to kill someone who's innocent. That's what makes me a good assassin. I know how to keep emotions out of it. The moment you start feeling bad about a target, that's when your job becomes much harder."

"So, what? Just pretend they deserve it?"

"Not even that much. You have to not care whether they deserve it or not. You know this Fall Maiden chick, right?" Emerald nodded. "Innocent target. And Cinder wants to try and kill her. Didn't you ever think about what that meant?"

"No. I just... I just wanted to help Cinder."

"And it didn't make you feel guilty, did it?" She remained silent. "Understand that there is no room to feel bad about what you do."

She wasn't sure about this, but she decided to take his advice. If she still wanted to be with Cinder, it seemed like she'd have to.

* * *

Roman sat in his office smoking a cigar while on a call with Cinder. He was furious. "The White Fang?! Really?! Why would I work with them?"

"I need you getting Ozpin's attention," she replied. "Right now, he's not too concerned with your robberies. We might need some more damage before he turns his attention to it."

"I'm doing the best I can, Cinder! If you haven't noticed, Branden is watching me like a hawk and I can't exactly do too much lest I be implicated and incarcerated again. And if I'm correct, I'll be more useful to you outside of jail than in jail. Now you want me working with terrorists? And not just any terrorists, but the lunatic furry brigade?!"

"Do you have a problem working with Faunus?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I didn't even like working with the non-violent ones. What makes you think I wanna work with White Fang Faunus?"

"Fine. Then I guess you want to face the wrath of my associates." Roman grumbled. "I value our partnership, Roman. But if you don't want to comply with my orders, you can always be left behind as dead weight."

He smirked when he remembered that while Cinder disregards people as objects... she also finds use in them. "Yeah right. You need me. You're not gonna get rid of a useful resource. If you didn't have me, you couldn't find your way around Vale and avoid the police."

"Well, I could also have that information... seduced out of you."

"I told you that wouldn't work."

"I meant... I can promise you something extra if you do this small thing for me." He heard the low, seductive tone in her voice. "I'll be talking with them soon. Just consider that while attempt to get their assistance."

She hung up and he slammed his scroll on the table out of frustration. _This is stupid_ , he thought. _The White Fang? Really?_ Neo slowly opened the door and looked at Roman at his desk. She couldn't bear to see him like this. _Maybe I can kill Cinder_ , she thought. _No, he wouldn't like that. If only he'd let me kill more often._

She knocked on the door to get his attention. He looked up at her and she signed, "Are you okay?"

He looked up and sighed. "Cinder wants us working with the White Fang." Neo raised an eyebrow. "I know, right?! Honestly, something about this woman rubs me the wrong way. I just can't put a finger on it."

"She does seem kind of crazy."

"You're one to talk, Neo." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "Don't give me that! I'm sure your first idea would've been to kill her." Crap, she thought, he's not wrong. He could see the thoughts plainly written on her face. "Uh-huh. That's what I thought." He stood up and took another puff of his cigar. "In seven years of working in the mob, I would've never seen myself working with these people. We don't even know what her ultimate goals are. Doesn't that seem fishy to you?"

Neo shrugged. "I guess she just likes to keep things under wraps."

"That's kinda the whole problem I'm having. All I want is a clear path to work with. As far as I can tell, she's just sending us on some wild goose-chase."

"Well, I could always try to get in with her crew. Maybe I'll get some insight on what she wants."

"Not necessary. I'll probably need you running things in the mob if this whole Dust venture takes up too much of my time. By the way, that doesn't mean kill people who give you even the slightest problem."

"What if they're one of the annoying bosses?"

He was about to condemn it, but he hesitated while thinking about the prospect. "Well... maybe... For them, I'd only stop at torture. I might still need them alive."

"Works for me. As long as there is blood, I'm down."

Roman chuckled at her enthusiasm for violence. "What am I ever gonna do with you, Neo? To think I wasted half a decade just working with Dwight." He took another puff of his cigar. "Shame about Chloe, though. I actually kinda liked her."

"I miss her, too... even if she did try to pinch my cheeks."

"Well, it's not time to dwell on the past. We need to focus on the problem at hand. This Cinder Fall character. We just need to make sure she's not trying to set us up for disaster. That's the last thing I need." Neo nodded. Roman knew that this was going to be a difficult business relationship.

* * *

Watts stood with Salem as they looked into the Seer Grimm with Cinder on the other end. "The White Fang?" Watts asked. "You want to work with them?"

"I believe that they will be useful in distracting Ozpin," Cinder replied. "He still worries about loss of life, and the possible extremist attacks would be able to get his attention."

"He does take such attention to innocent lives," Salem noted.

"I'll need to get in touch with the leader of the Vale faction, Adam Taurus. Can you attain any information on him, Watts?"

Watts replied, "I know that he's a serious fanatic and wouldn't even talk to a human. You might be playing with fire on this one."

"If I can at least get an audience with him, I can convince him to come to my side."

"Are you going to try to butter him up?"

"Well, compliments would help to make him more open to working with us. I just need to know how to get in touch with him."

"I'll make sure that is taken care of," Salem answered. "You just keep planning your assault on the Fall Maiden."

Cinder nodded. "Understood." The image dissipated and the Seer left the room.

"Are you still certain about allowing Cinder to do this?" Watts asked.

"Do you have an issue with her?" Salem replied.

"I know you see that she has potential, that doesn't assure that she has the qualifications needed for these duties. I've worked with her. And while you think that she has come far in her training, she's not very stable."

Salem rested her elbows on the table as she clasped her hands. "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm no psychologist, but she certainly has issues that would prove to be a liability. All I'm asking is that you consider using her."

Salem thought about it. "I understand your concerns, Arthur, but I do believe that she can be our Maiden. I will allow her to continue her work." Watts squinted, more wary of her choices. "I shall take these comment into consideration, but she will still work with us. Just get as much information as you can on Taurus and send it to Cinder. I'll have Tyrian looking for him on the ground."

"Sending another unstable lunatic out on a mission? Excellent choice, ma'am."

"Watts?" she sternly replied.

"I'll be getting Cinder the information." Watts exited the room, leaving Salem to contemplate her next moves from here.

* * *

Adam stood in his camp preparing the next attack. He made sure that everyone was ready to raid the train. "Adam," he heard a voice say. He turned around and saw his girlfriend and partner, Blake Belladonna. He was still upset that she decided to hide her ears under the bow, but he couldn't do much no matter how much he tried.

"What is it?" he asked.

She rubbed her shoulder and looked down at her feet. "I'm not too sure about this. Do we really want to go through with the raid?"

"Blake," he forcefully replied, "I've told you that tough decisions need to be made."

"I know that, but -"

"But nothing! You said you wanted to do what was best for the Faunus, right?"

She paused and said, "Yes."

"Then this is one thing that we need to do." He looked into her eyes as he turned her face to him. "I want a world for us that is going to be free for us to live together. Don't you still want that?"

"I do, but... maybe we're going too far sometimes."

"You can't back out now. You called your parents out for not going far enough. Do you want to be like them? Letting humans run all over you while they continue in their ways?" She shook her head. "That's what I thought. Never forget that we are doing what's best for all of us."

"Okay..." She reached up and kissed Adam. He was always able to convince her to keep going and work towards a better world for Faunus.

"Ahem," one of his followers said. Blake and Adam turned and saw a young chameleon Faunus. "There are some humans who want to speak with you."

Adam grimaced. "Tell them that they can go die if they know what's good for them," he replied.

"I have tried telling them that you wouldn't be willing to listen, but the leader is persistent. She's determined to have an audience with you."

"Are you sure that's all she wants?"

"I wouldn't trust her, but she says that if she was willing to harm us, she would've done it by now."

Adam reluctantly decided to speak with her. Hopefully to drive her away. He turned to Blake and said, "Wait here. I'll be back." She looked longingly towards him as he left, something that deeply angered the chameleon Faunus.

Cinder and her associates waited patiently for Adam to see them as two Faunus pointed their guns at them. Emerald was nervous around them, but Mercury seemed more annoyed. Soon, the leader of the camp walked towards them. Cinder put on her best face and smiled. "Good evening, Adam," she began. "My name is Cinder Fall."

"And I have limited patience for humans," he harshly replied. "So, make this quick."

Mercury stepped forward to confront him, but Cinder raised her hand to stop him. "Very well. May we continue this inside your tent?"

He gripped Wilt and Blush as he entered the tent. Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald followed soon after. _Time to get to work_ , Cinder thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the cameos. :) I wasn't planning on them being so extensive, but it sorta happened. That's how the creative process works. It takes you in some strange ways you don't expect.


	14. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder plots her attack on the Fall Maiden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter starts directly after Adam and Cinder's conversation in "Beginning of the End." (Go watch the video to see the scene.) Also, I'm not planning on writing out the fight with Amber, so it will cut off in the middle of that section. (Again, watch the episode if you want to see that fight.)

Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald walked away from the White Fang's camp. Cinder tried to hide her feeling of defeat. She was fuming that she couldn't convince Adam. "Well, that was a complete bust," Mercury said. "I'm guessing you're not as persuasive as you thought." Cinder suddenly backhanded Mercury for his comment. He wasn't surprised, but he wasn't happy with it. Emerald also wasn't surprised, but she was still shocked by the sudden act of violence.

"Adam is disagreeable," Cinder said, "but I know something that would certainly convince him."

"And what would that be?"

Cinder smiled. "We need her powers."

"What?" Emerald shouted. "You said we still needed that distraction. Won't we get caught?"

"It just means that we need to train more intensely to make sure that things go smoothly."

Mercury rolled his eyes. "Great. We get more boot-camp Cinder."

"We will train as much as possible to get this done. Whether you like it or not, we will be working much harder."

"Harder than we already are?" Emerald complained.

"Yes," she bluntly replied. Emerald and Mercury knew that at least for the next few days would be completely exhausting from that response. Cinder pulled out her scroll and called Roman.

He picked up after a few rings. "Ah, Cinder. How did your meeting with Psycho Faunus Incorporated go?"

"Not well. He's not cooperating. Not yet at least."

"So, I won't be working with them after all? Sounds good to me."

"You will be working with them."

"D*mmit," he muttered.

"Just try to get Ozpin's attention. You know he won't be concerned unless there are threats casualties. Do what you can to keep yourself from being suspected."

He sighed. "You better be paying me extra for this."

"We'll discuss it later." She hung up.

"So, now what?" Mercury asked.

"There's another task that we must attend to. I must discuss a plan to infiltrate Beacon with Watts." Her scroll rang, and she looked at it. "Speak of the devil." She answered, "Hello, Watts. I was just about to call you."

"Really?" he bemusedly replied. "Well, why don't I let you talk first."

"Adam declined our offer."

"Shocking."

"But now we'll have to go directly to attacking Amber."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"If we can't get the distraction, then we'll have to go ahead with the attack. I'll be preparing Emerald and Mercury."

"Very well. It isn't the rashest decision you've made." She instantly scowled at the comment. "Anything else?"

"We need to discuss the Beacon infiltration plans."

"Ah! That's what I was going to call you about. Salem has acquired the help of Haven's headmaster. Lionheart is one of Ozpin's allies and that might work in our favor."

"Excellent. For now, I'll get Amber. Tell Tyrian that he needs to keep watch over her."

Meanwhile, as Cinder talked to Watts, Mercury leaned over and talked to Emerald. "So, do you think that you'll be able to do this?"

"I know I can."

"Not gonna chicken out on it?"

"I won't!"

"No need to yell." He smirked.

She gritted her teeth at the comment. "If this is what Cinder wants me to do, then I'll do it. I don't care what it is."

"You say that now, but I hope you don't start feeling bad when we attack her." Emerald was annoyed with his insistence, but she knew he was right. She needed to get past her moral limits if she wanted to work with Cinder.

* * *

A few days later, Watts came by the apartment and showed Cinder a white glove. "Something from Salem if you're going to attack Amber," Watts said.

Cinder picked up the glove, skeptical of its usefulness. "What is this for?"

"It contains a Grimm parasite that will drain the Maiden powers. Put it on, and then it will transfer her power to you."

"What happened to our plan to kill her?"

"You will eventually, but Salem said that you only need part of her power to raise Ozpin's concerns. He'll start making some impulsive decisions to stop her powers from getting to you. It will make things easier to take advantage of him."

"You're sure?"

"If you want to question Salem, then be my guest. I'm sure you could get away with it unlike the rest of us."

Cinder accepted the answer. If Salem said it was necessary, then she wouldn't be one to argue with her. She took the glove and put it in her bag. "Thank you for getting this to me, Watts." It was her best bet on getting the power she worked for years to obtain. She has waited so long to get these abilities. And if they were exactly how Salem described them, it would make everyone fear her. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Emerald was told that Amber was last seen in a small village near the edge of the kingdoms. Cinder ordered her to find out which way she was going. She went to a street vendor. _They usually know exactly what's going on_ , she thought. She approached the vendor. "Excuse me, but I'm looking for a friend of mine. Would you happen to know if she came by here?"

"If you can tell me what she looks like," he answered, "I'll let you know if I've seen her."

"Well, she has brown eyes and dark brown hair. She's a little older than me. Her name is Amber. Do you know her?"

"Ah, yes. She was just here yesterday!"

_Perfect._ "Do you know where she was headed?"

"She did mention going out east in the direction of Patch from what I know. She didn't talk much about it though."

"Okay. Thank you so much." She walked away and texted Cinder about Amber's whereabouts. _Maybe now, the insane amount of training will finally stop. Thank goodness._

* * *

Days later, Cinder took her assistants out to the woods to find Amber. Soon enough, they saw her riding on a horse on a dirt path. She wore a black hood, but Cinder could tell that it was her. "There she is," Cinder announced. She pointed their attention to her.

"That's her?" Emerald asked.

"Yes." Cinder felt excitement at the prospect of finally obtaining the Maiden's powers. "Remember the plan. Exactly as discussed. Not a foot out of place." Emerald and Mercury took their positions.

Emerald began projecting the image of a young girl who broke her bike in Amber's mind. Standing perfectly still, she watched as the maiden hopped off her horse and pulled out an apple for the child. She started to feel the guilt of killing such a kind-hearted person, but she swallowed it to get the job done. _Forget about it. I'm not having mercy on you now._ She placed her hands on her weapons and prepared to attack.

 

Emerald was down. Her attempt to distract Amber failed. Mercury and Cinder were also down. She didn't know what would happen next. Amber slowly limped forward to attack the green-haired thief. She wasn't going to let this attack slide. As nice as she was, she wouldn't allow someone to do this to her.

Cinder pushed herself up and saw that Amber was weak. _Now's my chance_ , she thought. He picked up her bow and pulled out an arrow. As Emerald looked up, she saw the look of fury on Amber's face. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't terrified of her at that moment. Her eyes widened as the Maiden raised her staff. That's when Cinder readied her shot. She aimed it right at Amber's back and released it, embedding it right into Amber's back. She smirked as she walked closer. _Bullseye._

Mercury and Emerald pushed themselves up as Amber fell. Emerald was grateful that Cinder saved her. Even he had to admit that it was a tough battle. He wasn't particularly pleased that he got humiliated like that. _Oh, I am gonna enjoy when Cinder tortures you_ , he thought. Cinder dropped her bow and pulled out the glove as she sauntered closer to her prey. Cinder's partners grabbed each of Amber's arms and held her up for Cinder.

_Here comes the fun part_ , Cinder thought. With a sadistic smirk, she held out her gloved hand as the beetle grim emerged from her palm. Amber was horrified about what would happen. "Please don't," she quietly pleaded. But Cinder had no sympathy for her. She wanted that power whether Amber liked it or not. The grim jumped to Amber's face, remaining tethered to the glove. It covered half of her face as she screamed.

Immediately, she could feel the power being drained from Amber. It was unlike anything she had ever felt. Raw energy. Her smile grew as she felt more and more of Amber's powers. But as Amber lost consciousness, Mercury noticed something in the air. Something unmistakable. The smell of alcohol. Soon they all heard the footsteps and saw a huntsman with a giant sword. Cinder was shocked when he severed the connection and knocked them all away from the fallen Maiden.

But the glove absorbed into Cinder skin as she took in all the powers she could. She smiled as she got an idea to escape. And Emerald could tell. She used her Semblance to distort Cinder's face when the huntsman looked up at her. When he did, Cinder rose and prepared her attack. From under him, an explosion erupted from the ground, distracting him long enough for Emerald to hide all of them. When she did, Cinder went behind him with her partners. He looked for the mysterious assailant and found nothing. Cinder's team stood perfectly still as the huntsman cradled the unconscious woman. He was concerned about what happened.

He pulled out his scroll and called someone. "Oz," he said, "I found Amber." _Damn._ She now knew that he was working for Ozpin. "Oz" couldn't be anyone else as far as she could tell. "She's been attacked, but I need to get her to you. I'll be on my way soon and I'll explain everything once I get her to you." He hung up and picked up Amber. With that, he ran away as fast as possible to get her to civilization. He looked around for any signs of the attackers or any other observers. He mentally chided himself for not getting to her in time.

As the trio watched him leave, Mercury and Emerald had a lot of questions for Cinder. "Who was that," Mercury began, "and how did he know where we were?"

"I don't know who he is," Cinder answered, "but I believe he's working for Ozpin." The young trainees looked at each other with some nervousness. They knew exactly why he was a problem. "We need to go now." They didn't question her as they made their way back to Cinder's apartment.

* * *

Cinder left her protégés at the apartment as she went to Cinder's realm. She needed to tell her about her success. She walked into Cinder's meeting room and saw the Grimm-looking woman sitting at the end of the table. "How lovely to see you again, Cinder," Salem stated. "How was your mission?"

"The Maiden is down." Salem gained a smirk. "However, we were ambushed by someone working for Ozpin."

_Of course_ , Salem thought. "Were you able to get anything from her at least?"

"Yes. I got some of her power. Still, the huntsman severed the connection before it was complete."

"I see… Tell me. Do you feel that something is… missing inside of you?"

As a matter of fact, she did. She had felt it ever since she got the powers. "Yes," Cinder replied. "It's… an emptiness. It burns like hunger."

"And how does it make you feel?"

Cinder took some pause before answering. Then she grew a smile. "I like it. It gives me the drive to obtain the rest. I desire to complete this mission at all cost."

Salem stood and moved closer to Cinder. "That is good." Salem placed a hand on Cinder's cheek. "Now you know exactly what you need to do."

"Yes. I will claim what is ours." The hunger was driving her to do what she needed to do so she could gain her power.

Salem's glowing red eyes looked endearingly into Cinder's amber eyes. "I know you will. You are my most valued piece of the puzzle. And I know you will not fail.

Cinder smirked as she looked back. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! After fourteen chapters, Cinder gains her Maiden powers! And I'm glad to get this chapter out sooner than expected. And that's after adding a lot of elements I didn't account for earlier. I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you think in the comments. (I always read them even if I don't reply. Just know that your words are getting through to me.)


	15. Aggressive Expansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that she has her power, Cinder starts expanding her exploits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't notice, yes. The title is a reference to _The Dark Knight_. The Joker is my favorite movie villain of all time so I just had to use this reference.
> 
> (Also, this includes the only time I'm writing out a full scene from the episode.)

Cinder returned to the apartment and could already hear Mercury and Emerald arguing. _This ought to be good_ , she thought. As she opened the door, she saw the two young adults arguing in front of the oven. "How did you break the oven?!" Mercury shouted.

"It's not my fault," Emerald responded.

"Dude, it doesn't take a genius to work an oven!"

"Then why don't you do it?! I'd like to see you try cooking this stuff!"

"I would, but somebody - specifically you - broke the very thing we need to cook it!"

As the two argued, Cinder calmly walked towards them and saw the uncooked dinner. "Cinder, I can explain this!"

"I'd like to hear how you explain this one. Maybe you can give her head to make up for it."

"Oh, shut up!"

_This will be a good chance to try out some of my new powers._ She smirked at the thought. As they argued, Cinder put her hands over the food and emitted heat from her palms, cooking the meal at an accelerated pace. When Mercury and Emerald noticed, they were amazed, and she reveled in that attention. As the meal finished cooking, Cinder lifted her hands and looked up at their stunned faces. "I'll go set the table," she said. Emerald and Mercury looked at each other, completely speechless.

 

Cinder sat on her bed shooting small flames from her hands. She couldn't help but test out her powers. She loved how it made her feel. Knowing she had this much power residing her and knowing that it wasn't even the full extent excited her.

Emerald finally entered the room and saw Cinder playing with her powers. "You really like doing that," she said. Cinder only smiled at her. "How does it feel?"

"It feels incredible," she responded. "Unlike anything I've ever felt. And I can do so much even with this partial amount of power."

"Will this be what makes people... fear you?"

"Well, we shall see when we confront Adam. If he knows what's good for him, he'll accept my offer now."

Cinder's lust for domination often troubled Emerald, but she knew how Cinder made her feel. She wasn't going to leave her. She owed her so much. "Well... I'm happy for you."

"And..." She seductively rose from the bed and approached Emerald. "...I know some other ways to use these powers."

"How?"

That's when Cinder took Emerald's lips in a kiss. And that's when Cinder directed her heat to her lips. The sensation that Emerald felt was almost supernaturally euphoric. She felt incredible. "Does it feel good, Emerald?" Emerald responded with a moan as Cinder removed Emerald's shirt. "There's a lot more I could do."

She redirected the heat to her fingertips and grazed it along Emerald's bare skin. The thief's breath hitched as she felt the heat on her skin. She would've expected to be painful, but it was nothing short of amazing. "Oh, gods..." As Cinder pushed her back onto the bed, she kissed her passionately while grazing her heated palms along all of her lover's exposed skin.

Suddenly, Mercury entered the room, annoying Emerald. "Oh," he said, "is this a bad time?" Cinder wasn't as bothered as Emerald, but she was still annoyed by his lack of tact.

"Mercury, get out!"

He paused before saying, "You sure? I need to talk to Cinder, but I don't mind waiting."

"MERCURY!"

He quickly left the room, slamming the door shut. However, Cinder wasn't convinced. "He's still listening in, isn't he?"

Emerald sighed and replied, "Probably, but right now, I don't care. I really want you to keep using those powers because it feels incredible." Cinder chuckled as she kissed Emerald's neck.

* * *

The trio returned to the White Fang's camp a couple of days later to discuss a deal with Adam. Emerald and Mercury held briefcases while walking on either side of Cinder. And the woman walked with a newfound confidence thanks to her new power. She wouldn't let Adam decline this offer now.

As they approached the camp, the Faunus aimed their weapons at the humans. "Leave!" one of them shouted. "You're not welcome here! And Adam will have you shot on sight."

Cinder and Mercury smirked at their defiance. She looked towards him knowingly and nodded. He knew exactly what she meant. In no time, the pair attacked the terrorists and defeated them without contest. Cinder used her blades and her powers to kill the defiant Faunus as Mercury took out a few with his gun-boots. Mercury was glad to finally get a chance to kill some people, but that was nothing compared to the sadistic glee Cinder had while attacking them. Her smile extended to a psychotic degree. it scared Emerald to see this side of her. While she didn't feel that bad about the victims since they were terrorists, someone shouldn't take that much pleasure in taking lives.

It was over before it even started. Mostly thanks to Cinder, they were all dead. "Prepare to show him the cases," she said. Both her assistants prepared to open them on Cinder's order.

Adam and his lieutenant rushed out to find the carnage in his camp. "What is this?!" he shouted. He saw his men lying dead around his camp, and the same human woman he had gotten rid of standing triumphantly among the carnage. He was furious to see this turn of events.

"We could've gone to anyone for help," she calmly began, "but we chose you, Adam Taurus." She threw her weapons on the ground in front of him as she prepared to show him the true extent of her power. "Our plan will be beneficial for both of us..." She used her powers with the Dust dress and enclosed the two Faunus behind a wall fire. "...or one of us."

With that, Mercury and Emerald opened the cases showing off the Lien and Dust they had for him. "So," she continued, "which will it be?"

Adam gritted his teeth as he stared back at them through his Grimm mask. His lieutenant leaned over to him. "We're cornered," he said. "There's not much we can do."

"I'm aware of that!" Adam shouted. Cinder smiled at his frustration. "Very well, Cinder. What is it that you want?"

"I need you to work with an associate of mine in Vale," she began. "I need you and your men to carry out Dust robberies. Your men will follow his orders."

"And who is this associate of yours?"

"Roman Torchwick. He has agreed to work with you on these robberies."

"Torchwick?! He has no respect for the Faunus! What makes you expect that he will work with us?"

"If he knows what's good for him, he'll follow my orders. And if you know what's good for you, you'll follow my orders."

"I don't listen to the will of humans!"

"Dude," Mercury said as she rolled his eyes, "we already killed your guys and she has literal firepower. Give up the tough-guy act and accept the offer."

"I will cut your head off if you dare insult me again!"

Cinder simply raised her hand out and produce a flame from her palm. Adam backed off immediately. "Please, have some respect, Mercury," she said. She turned back to Adam and continued, "Now, I'm willing to offer something extra in addition to your monetary compensation. Just tell me what you need and I can offer it."

Adam thought about it. "Blake Belladonna." Her head tilted quizzically. "If you can promise me that you'll find her, I will help you."

"Very well." She pulled out a card and dropped it at his feet as she picked up her blades. "Come to this address in two days. Torchwick and his assistant will be there to supervise the operation. And don't try to stab me in the back because I will make sure you regret it." With that, Mercury and Emerald closed the cases and left with Cinder as she sauntered away.

* * *

Roman and Neo walked through the warehouse as the Faunus loaded crates of Dust into various trucks. He had been working with them for almost a week and he still couldn't stand working with them. Having Neo with him was the only thing that made it bearable.

However, he still had to point out several of their mistakes. One such mistake was when one of them put a box of lightning Dust in the fire Dust truck. "Hey! You over there!" he shouted. The Faunus stopped in his tracks. "That goes in the truck with the Lightning Dust which is over there." He pointed at it with his cane. "Go put it in the appropriate truck."

"Why does it even matter?"

"Organization is an important part of Dust trafficking. But I guess I shouldn't expect you animals to understand something so important."

"Listen here, human! I don't have to take your insults!"

Immediately, Neo put her sword to the worker's neck. "You are supposed to follow my orders. And if you don't like this, then you can answer to my assistant here." The worker backed down, and Neo lowered her weapon. Roman smiled as he said, "Well, I'd say 'Keep up the good work,' but that implies that you were doing good work already, so I'll just say to do better next time."

With that, he walked away from the Faunus as he rubbed his temples. "Honestly, Neo," he said, "I don't know how much longer I can deal with these people. Cinder is really testing my patience." Neo was about to sign something, but Roman stopped her and said, "No, I don't want you to kill her." She crossed her arms and pouted. "I just need to get some time away from them. Do you think you can take over for me?" She saluted him, and he smiled. "That's why you're my favorite."

He leaned in closer to her and whispered, "And if any of them give you trouble, feel free to stab 'em. No killing, but a stab or two wouldn't hurt." Her lips pulled into a psychotic grin as he left.

* * *

Later that day, Roman returned to his apartment and placed his hat and coat on the rack. But the real surprise came when he turned on the lights. He saw Cinder sitting on his couch in a silk robe. _Oh_ , he thought, _she was waiting for me. That certainly bodes well for me._ He sighed before saying, "Oh, Cinder. How lovely to see you. Have you done something with your hair?"

"Well," she answered, "I have been growing it out. I thought I'd try and wear it longer. I'm glad you noticed."

"Good for you," he sardonically commented. "You know, I'm not even going to ask how you got into my apartment because that's the least of the problems I have with you right now."

"You're having issues, Roman?" She calmly replied.

"Well, aside from working with terrorists, I'm working with Faunus terrorists and I have had it up to here having to interact with those creatures all day."

"Do you need some more compensation?"

"I don't think the money is worth it at this point. I just don't want to interact with them anymore. And I know with your new flame powers that if I try to go against you, you'll literally fire me, but the sweet embrace of death seems preferable. So, since you took the trouble to break into my apartment, I would really like for you to give me some form of incentive for me to continue working for you."

She only smirked as she slowly stood in front of him. She untied the straps of her robe and let the fabric pool around her feet as it slid off her arms. It revealed a set of black lingerie. Roman was speechless. "...Okay..." he answered, "...I have to admit... that's a good incentive."

She approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I knew you'd be interested."

"I hope you don't think this means you'll be able to distract me from some sort of backstabbing you're planning."

"No need for suspicion." She reached up and kissed him. "I just want to show you a good time. And maybe make all of this worth your while."

"Won't your girlfriend be upset with you?"

Her smirk grew as she said, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Right?"

Roman returned the smirk. "You know, I kinda have this thing against sleeping with my employers."

"Then don't think of me as an employer," she answered as she unbuttoned his shirt. "Think of me as... a business partner."

"Well, you definitely can make that excuse more than my old boss can." She chuckled as he picked her up. "Why don't we take this to the bedroom?"

"Gladly." She wrapped her legs around him as he carried her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing about Cinder using her heat for sex is actually something that started from one of my earliest stories. ( _Will She Ever Love Me?_ if you're interested in some emotional smut that might make you sad.)
> 
> As always, I'd always like to hear what you think of the story so please comment on the story.


	16. Killer's Remorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercury helps Emerald overcome her fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, didn't expect to get this updated so soon, but here it is.

Mercury finished showering and got a pair of sweatpants on. Cinder had left him and Emerald on their own for a few days while Cinder took care of other matters. Thankfully, Watts got the oven fixed so they wouldn't have to rely on Cinder heating up their meals. He checked his scroll to see if she sent any assignments for him. Nothing yet. He was already getting bored and needed something to do. Messing with Emerald only got him so far. As he strolled around the apartment, he realized that Emerald's door was locked.

He knocked on the door. ”Hey, Emerald,” he said. ”I'm bored.” No response. He knocked again. ”Emerald, I’m bored.”

”I heard you!” she yelled.

”Then quit rubbing one out and get out here. I need something to do.”

After a moment of quiet, she opened the door wearing only her pants and no shirt. Something that caught his attention immediately. And she noticed this. ”What? Never seen a pair of boobs before, virgin?”

He scoffed. ”Is there really anything wrong with being a virgin?” Emerald raised an eyebrow. ”Not saying I am one.”

”I’m calling BS on that. And no, there’s nothing wrong with being a virgin. I just know it would it would annoy you.”

”Yeah, I find it hard to believe Miss Master Thief wouldn’t at least be interested in taking it.” She grumbled at the comment. ”I know you’ve been staring at me the whole time. I know it can be a bit difficult working with two incredibly hot people.”

She couldn't stand to look at his smirk. Especially since he wasn't wrong. But she was with Cinder. She reminded herself of that as Mercury reminded her of how annoying she thought he was. "I just wanna back up to the part that you basically admitted it by implying I could still take it."

She could see in his expression that he completely overlooked that. "I meant if I still -"

"Just shut up. Anyway, I'm not interested in doing anything right now. Least of all with you."

"Oh, are you still too busy moping about attacking Amber?" He chuckled before noticing her lack of response. Especially when she turned away and rubbed her arm. His smile dropped almost immediately as he realized it. "Are you seriously still feeling guilty about this?"

"No!"

"Or was it watching us kill those White Fang guys?"

"I didn't care about that. They were terrorists anyway."

He shook his head. "Nope. That's the justification thing. I told you to stop doing that."

"What do you expect, Merc?! Not all of us were born without a conscience like you."

"One, I'm pretty sure your girlfriend was. Two, I actually had it beaten out of me. You remember the two pieces of shit that you made me look at over an over again?" Despite the snide nature of his remark, his tone was serious.

Emerald started to contemplate his plight. "...Do your actions ever haunt you?"

He shrugged. "I learned to stop dwelling on things a long time ago. Like I said before, you get desensitized to it after a while. I think I only held on to some morals because I thought it made me better than my scumbag parents, but... I started to realize I hardly ever cared about the people my dad killed and tortured. I was just trying to put myself on a moral high-ground. When you're doing some of the stuff we're doing, I found out that it's completely pointless to do so."

"But I'm not like you! I can't just... I can't just ignore the things we're doing."

"I thought you wanted to work with Cinder. This is what the job entails. You've listened to some of her little tantrums. She's planning on trampling everyone in her path. Saint and sinner alike. Be lucky she thinks you're useful to her."

"Stop saying stuff like that! I'm not some tool! She does care about me!"

"Oh, gods..." he muttered, annoyed with Emerald's insistence. "I honestly don't think she is capable of it. I bet you're not even sure why she's doing all of this stuff in the first place."

"Her mother killed her family and turned them against her! She had people and they were taken from her!"

"That's funny because it seems like she barely brings them up."

"Her mom killed her dad and brother!"

"And Cinder killed her sister!" Emerald was completely stunned. Mercury reveled in the reaction. "Yeah, bet she didn't tell you that part, did she? Killed her because she didn't think she deserved to burn alive with her mom or live without a mom. I wonder at what point did she just stop caring about them and only cared about being better than everyone else?"

"Stop it..." she meekly replied.

"Do you know what Watts told me her real name was?" Emerald's brows furrowed "Yeah. Who would've guessed that 'Fall' isn't her real name? And I bet she didn't tell you the real one. 'Cinder Autumn Stark.' And I wonder why she would just disregard the family that she supposedly loved so much."

"M... maybe it reminded her of her mom's name."

"You do know that would be her dad's last name, right? The same dad that her mom made kill himself? You'd think she'd wanna keep the name to remember him by if she was so upset by his death."

"Shut up!" she shouted as she shoved him away with tears of rage in her eyes. "Just shut the fuck up! Stop trying to ruin this for me! Just because no one ever loved you, it doesn't mean you have to make everyone else around you miserable because of it!"

Mercury's fist collided with her face before she even knew what happened. He glared down at her while she held her cheek. "Wanna try saying that again?" She couldn't do anything other than looking away from him. "At least when I hit you, I don't do it for no reason. You need to realize that the girl you're in love with doesn't care about anyone but herself. And the sooner you stop caring about the people we kill, the better off things will be."

More tears started to flow from her face. "She... she was the first person to care about me in years... I just thought things would be different... I've already lost so much."

As pathetic as he thought she was about this, Mercury understood that Emerald lost people she loved. He never had love to begin with. He thought that things might've turned out differently for him if he got that affection he needed from his parents... and he had an idea. "Get a shirt on. We're going out."

As he went to find his own shirt, Emerald was confused about what he meant. "Where are we going?"

"You wanna keep up this delusion about Cinder loving you? Fine. But if you wanna stay with her, you gotta accept what she does."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Something awful," he said as he put his shirt on. "And we'll see how long it takes you to start crying about it."

"What? Are you gonna make me kill someone?" He smirked at her again and she realized that's exactly what he was going to do. "Mercury, I can't -"

"You can and will if you wanna keep working with Cinder. Just think of it this way: you're doing this for her. Now get your shirt. Unless you want everyone staring at you topless.

She stood in silence contemplating the idea. Reluctantly, she put on her shirt, grabbed her scroll, and grabbed her weapons. "Let's go." Mercury's smirk grew as she walked out with him.

* * *

Cinder and Roman laid on the bed just after they had finished. Roman laid on his back as Cinder laid on her stomach. "Well," he said, "now I see why that Emerald chick puts up with you."

She chuckled. "I take it that means you enjoyed yourself?"

"Indeed, I did."

She rested on her elbow as she turned to face him. "I do hope this means that there won't be any future problems working with the White Fang."

"I make no promises, but I can say that I won't be complaining to you for a while."

"That works for me." She looked over at a picture of Chloe and Roman on their wedding day on the nightstand next to her. She picked the picture up and studied it. "This was your wife?"

He looked over at what she was observing. "Oh, yeah. That was her. Kincaid tortured her to get to me."

"Did it work?"

"No. I'm not one to get attached."

"Just to Neo." His smile disappeared. "I'm guessing Kincaid might have realized that. Didn't she? Odd that you'd care more about a worker than you would about the woman you married."

"Believe me, I didn't expect it to happen."

She placed the photo down and turned back to him. "I told you that genuine attachments are dangerous things."

"You know, I swear you sound just like Kincaid. I'm pretty sure you two would hit it off. Both of you are power-hungry sadistic women who seem to like hooking up with every attractive person they could find. Hell. Maybe you two could even have a go at it. I'm sure she'd love that."

"I wouldn't unless she had something to offer me. I'm not all that interest in hooking up with people. I honestly find it rather pointless."

"Really?! Could've fooled me with how much enthusiasm you put into our little romp just a few minutes ago."

"Well, if you're going to do something, you might as well be good at it. It just never holds my interest. It doesn't mean I'm repulsed by it. After all, it seems to be very valuable in keeping you on board."

"Sure, sure. So, then how often do you and Emerald hook up?"

"Every few days maybe."

"And you've been working with her for what? Nearly two months? I'm petty sure that a lot of sex you two would be having."

"It keeps her satisfied. That's good enough for me. I need to use every tool at my disposal to keep my followers loyal. Sex just happens to be one of them."

"So, if I said that I still wasn't convinced unless we go for another round..."

She immediately straddled him before saying, "I'd go again without a second's hesitation. Besides," she caressed his cheek, "it might make you even less inclined to complain about your situation." He smirked just before Cinder leaned in closer to whisper, "Just don't get too used to it." She heated her hand to a painful degree and could see the agony contort his expression. "Because a punishment can be just as effective as a reward."

"Yeah," he groaned through pain, "I got it."

She lifted her hand. "Good."

The door opened and Neo entered the room, stunned to find her boss with a naked woman on top of him. Roman looked at the small woman as she signed, "Is this a bad time?"

He gently shoved Cinder off of him and she reclined on her elbows. "No," he replied, "it isn't. What do you want?"

"I just wanted you to know that everything has been shipped. I was messaging you but you didn't respond."

He looked at his scroll and saw the messages he missed. "Well, as you can see, I was kind of busy here."

"Yeah, I bet."

"What is she saying?" Cinder asked.

"Just something about shipments. Nothing you need to be worried about right now. I'll let you know later."

"Very well, I must be going anyway." She got out of bed and grabbed a bag with her clothes in it. "I do need to meet up with one of my associates to take care of other matters while I'm still here in Vale. Though, feel free to enjoy the view on the way out." She carried the bag to the door and patted Neo on the head. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"I'm pretty sure the pleasure is all mine." Cinder smirked as she exited the room. As soon as the door shut, Neo crossed her arms and mockingly glared at him. "Oh, don't judge me." He went to sign-language to make sure Cinder didn't hear what he had to say next. "It isn't like we won't be keeping a close eye on her in case she tries to scam us."

"Are you sure about that?" she signed back.

"Positive. I'm not an idiot."

"We'll see about that." He glared at her as he stepped out of his bed. "And please put some pants on."

He spoke out loud when he said, "It's not like you haven't seen it all before."

"And I'm not that interested in seeing it again."

"Fair enough." He searched for some pants wear at Neo's suggestion.

* * *

Mercury took Emerald to a small village on the edge of the kingdom. "Now, this is the perfect place to pick a victim," he began. "Cops don't usually go out this far and huntsmen tend not to be around. Perfect place to commit murder and not get caught."

"You are way too enthusiastic about this," Emerald responded.

"Don't worry. I'm not expecting you to match the enthusiasm. I just need you to have the spine to go through with it."

She sighed. "Alright. Just tell me who we're gonna kill and get this over with."

"Oh, I forgot to mention, you have to pick the victim."

"What?!"

"You thought it was just gonna be as simple as getting a target and letting you point and shoot? Nah, you have to personally pick the victim. Makes things more intimate." Emerald was already having doubts about this idea. Without fail, Mercury reassured her by saying, "Just remember that you're doing this for Cinder. She wants someone who will kill when necessary. You need to start detaching yourself from the victims. So just pick someone. And don't try to look for someone who looks guilty."

She took a deep breath and scanned the crowd. _Alright_ , she thought. _Suck it up, Sustrai. It's for Cinder. You can do this._ The reassurance was only barely helping her as she looked for a victim. It took her some time, but she finally settled on a target. She nudged Mercury in the shoulder. "Him," was all she said before pointing at the victim.

He looked over and saw the lone little boy sitting next to a wall. Seeming rather bored. "Killing a kid? Wow, you're really going above and beyond."

"You said to pick someone innocent, right?"

"I did. I just didn't think you'd go so far."

"What's the big deal? I thought you didn't have a problem with it."

"I don't, but I just think it's a bit much for a beginner."

If she was being honest, the idea still troubled her. But she swallowed those emotions and responded, "If I can kill him, then anything should be easy. Right?"

Mercury smiled. "I guess so. Okay. You'll be killing him. Now, we need to make sure he's in a secluded area when we kill him. We'll need to lure him out and thankfully, you have a Semblance that helps with that. How far away can it work?"

"Pretty far. Even from across a town."

"Perfect. Then we won't need to be too close to him. If people see us following the kid, they'll catch on real quick. Here's your chance. Go for it."

She took deep breaths as she mentally prepared herself. _Here goes nothing._ She created the illusion of a young girl to talk to him. "Hey," the image said. He looked up at her. "Are you lonely?" The nodded and the illusion smiled. "Then do you wanna come play with me? I know a really fun place we can hang out." The boy nodded and the girl started jogging away. She looked back and yelled, "Come on!" Emerald waited for the boy to get up and follow her projection. _Just take the bait._ He then followed her illusion and she the illusion run away.

"Let's go," Mercury said. And the young adults were off to follow the boy. They kept at a safe distance and Mercury made sure no one was onto them.

Emerald made the little girl deep in the woods. But the boy stopped in his tracks. Emerald made the girl turn around. "Aren't you coming?"

The boy shyly said, "Isn't that dangerous?"

"It's fine. I know a place we can go. It's safe."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Come on." The projection waved him over and he reluctantly followed.

Emerald felt nervous and Mercury noticed this. "Don't back out now," he said. "And don't close your eyes when you do it."

She listened to him reluctantly and continued to lead the girl out. When they were deep in the woods, Emerald made the girl's projection slowly approach her and readied her weapon. _You can do this_ , Emerald thought. _You can._ Emerald raised the gun to the boy's head as he approached. The illusion dropped and the boy looked up at the green-haired girl pointing a gun at him and he was terrified. _For Cinder..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wait! What happened?! Did she kill him?! What's going on?!" Sorry, guys, but you got yourself a cliffhanger. Yes, I know. I'm a cruel man/woman. (I'm not telling you which one. Guess for yourself.) And I'm going to milk this for as long as I can. I'll be working on other stories in the meantime to raise the suspense. :)
> 
> And just so no one gets the wrong idea, the reason Neo knows what Roman looks like naked is because similar incidents happened when Chloe was still alive. He and Neo were not involved sexually or romantically in this story.
> 
> As always, please leave comments and let me know what you think.


	17. Important Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder and Watts go to take certain measures before going to Beacon Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the opening scene, I just wanted to show how self-centered Cinder really is. It probably doesn't make much sense now, but you'll see what I mean within a couple paragraphs.

Cinder was on a train with Watts as the made their way to Haven Academy. Watts was able to buy out an entire train-car just for them, so no one would try to walk in on them. She was in the changing room putting on a new outfit. She was wearing a sweatshirt and a spare of sweatpants on her way out from Roman's apartment, so she needed to make herself presentable.

She stopped when she saw her naked form in the mirror and stopped to admire her body. Of all the things that Brigit had given her, this was one thing Cinder was willing to truly thank her for. The ivory skin and sensuous curves all built at the peak of physical perfection for agility and strength. But one thing that drew her attention was the tattoo of her emblem that appeared between her shoulder blades. A new symbol of her power. An excellent addition to what she saw as a perfect body.

But as much as she enjoyed admiring the image, she went to her bag and put on her black shorts. She pulled out her Dust dress and slipped it on her body. After that, she fixed her makeup and walked out into the train-car to see Watts working on his computer. Cinder sat next to him watching what he was working on. What looked like a string of programming. "What is this?" she asked.

"Programming a surveillance virus," he replied. "It's supposed to be used with the CCT tower. We'll be able to insert it into the main tower at Beacon. It needs a physical implantation or else it would get tracked within minutes."

"And how do you expect to get it in? There will be an immense amount of security there. They'll notice."

"Well, considering that you'll have more prowess in stealth and agility, I was hoping you would be able to insert it."

Cinder smiled and smugly remarked, "Was that Dr. Arthur Watts giving me a compliment? I'm shocked."

Watts rolled his eyes and moved on. "Once we get it in, we'll be able to do practically whatever we want with the system."

"Like a kid in a candy store."

"And the best part is that I intend for it to be untraceable. I'll be able to search through the files without anyone noticing."

"Clever."

"We'll see how Salem likes the idea." He reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the Grimm-spawning pods. He threw it on the ground and black smoke appeared as the Seer spawned out of it. It wasn't long until the image of Salem's face appeared in the creature's head. "Salem, it is good to see you."

"Same for you, Watts," she replied. "And I am pleased to see you as well, Cinder."

Cinder smiled as Watts looked at her with contempt. "I am also pleased to be talking to you again," Cinder replied.

"What is the status of Lionheart's cooperation?"

"He's still disagreeable," he replied, "but we'll turn him around. I'm sure your intimidation tactics will be more than sufficient."

"Excellent."

 _Such a suck-up_ , Cinder thought. "I'm sure that I could convince him."

"I highly doubt that you can seduce him," Watts remarked. "He responds to fear. That coward wouldn't be very interested."

"Well, I have improved my intimidation tactics. And with my new powers," she said as she produced a flame from her hands, "that will help scare him."

"Of course. That's your answer to everything."

Literal fire lit up in her eyes as her anger flared. "I didn't see you presenting any options. I fail to see where you find your sense superiority over me."

"And I fail to see where you find your sense of superiority over everyone!"

"Because I am going to become the next Fall Maiden! And I'll have more power than you'll ever possess!"

He scoffed. "You know better than anyone that Salem plans to use you as a pawn. You're only getting these powers to access the Relic."

"And yet, I'm still getting these powers. And that's enough for me because when I stand over the ashes of Beacon Academy, I will be the one they fear. And that is because they will recognize the power I possess."

"Please. You are not some sort of goddess of death. You are nothing more than an egotistical brat with delusions of grandeur because you're still angry that your mommy hurt you in the past. And I'm sure that she'd be genuinely proud to see the callous, self-absorbed, egomaniac that you've become."

Cinder gained an intense expression of fury as she grabbed his throat. "I have more skill than you will ever attain. And you should know that this 'brat' still has a more beneficial role in this plan than you do. I have followers that are loyal to **me**. And if I recall correctly, you happen to have absolutely none." Her hand began to heat up as her grip strengthened around Watts' neck. "I am superior to you in **every** way. And the reason you keep trying to put me down is that you know that."

Struggling to breathe, he replied, "Actually, I just hate to see people earn things that they don't deserve. For example, your followers, your powers, your position in this plot."

"ENOUGH!" Salem shouted. At the height of Cinder's anger, the tentacles of the Seer grabbed her and Watts', pulling them away from each other and turning their faces to the main body. The orb showed Salem's disappointed expression. "Both of you need to understand that you are both vital components in my conquest to defeat Ozpin. And the petty bickering will not be tolerated." She turned to Cinder and said, "I value your skills and dedication to my cause, but you must learn to control yourself if you want to be effective." Cinder looked down at her feet with a scowl as Salem turned to Watts. "And you. You claim that Cinder is a child, yet your malignant remarks do not speak well of your supposed maturity. If you are truly more mature than Cinder, then act like it."

The Seer released them, and they massaged their necks as they took their seats. "Now, back to the topic at hand," Salem continued, "Lionheart will be expecting a visit from you. You shall discuss the possible location of the Spring Maiden. And for Cinder's idea of infiltrating as a student, you'll need to be prepared to forge the records for yourself. And I'd recommend getting your assistants enrolled as well."

"Understood," Cinder replied.

"And Watts, you will attempt to find out where Ozpin is hiding the Relic and possibly where he is hiding Amber."

"Yes, ma'am," Watts answered.

"I expect professionalism from now on. Ensure that everything goes smoothly." They both nodded. The image disappeared, and Cinder burned the Grimm where it was. The subordinates glared at each other. The tension was still palpable in the room and did not leave as they started to mind their own business, preparing their parts of the meeting with Lionheart.

* * *

Lionheart sat at his desk, nervous beyond belief. He knew that he'd be getting a visit from someone working for Salem. It was the most regrettable decision he had ever made. But he couldn't take it back. And it was still the best option for him. He knew Ozpin's fight against Salem was futile, so he did what he had to do to keep himself alive. He had already lost so much fighting Salem, and he wasn't willing to lose his life for this fight. So, he turned. And he's been working with Salem for years now.

He waited with sweaty palms as he looked down at his desk. And he was startled by the sound of knocking on his door. "Uh…" he blurted, "come in. Please."

The door opened, and he saw the mustachioed face of Dr. Watts. And he was joined by a young woman in a red dress. "Hello, Leo," Watts said. "I'm so glad that we got to meet again. I'm sure you know why we're here."

Lionheart hesitated. "Yes… I do. But, I don't think I've met your… companion."

Cinder smiled before introducing herself. "My name is Cinder Fall. And you must be Leonardo Lionheart. A pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," he politely replied.

"Trust me," Watts said, "it really isn't." Cinder ignored his remark.

"Might I ask what her purpose is here?" Cinder didn't say a word as she raised her hand for him to see. Flames emitted from her hand and eyes as she gave a sinister smirk. Lionheart was terrified. "You… you're the one who…"

"Yes, this is the assailant of the Fall Maiden. I'm sure Ozpin told you about what happened to Amber."

"And it will be nothing," she said, "compared to what we'll do to the Spring Maiden or you if we don't find her."

He cowered in fear as they approached him. "I- I don't know! I've been searching for years! No one knows what happened to her!"

"Relax," Watts said as Cinder put out her flames. "That's not what we're here for today. We need you to set up some falsified records."

"I can't do that," Lionheart stuttered. "Ozpin will know exactly what happened."

"Oh, will that be how things will go?" Watts reached into his pocket and pulled out a Grimm spawning seed. "Maybe we should bring a fourth party into this conversation."

"NO! No! Don't bring her into this! Please don't!"

"Then get it done," Cinder said while leaning in closer to him. "We need this to happen very soon. Preferably before the Vytal Festival in Vale this year. I'll need a record for myself and two for my associates."

"Fine. Okay. I can make that happen."

Cinder scroll buzzed, and she looked at it. Another message from Roman complaining about Adam and the White Fang. _Come on_ , she thought. _This again?_ "Excuse me, gentleman. I'll need to step out for a moment. I'll be back in a second." She walked out of the office to make a call.

* * *

Mercury was at the stove, cooking dinner for himself and Emerald. He had been doing it every night since Cinder left. He had learned some cooking skills from watching his mother. (She wouldn't take the time to teach him herself.) After the night that Emerald broke the stove, he wasn't letting her cook again. He quickly and confidently took up the duty. He wasn't as good as Melanie, but even Emerald had to admit that he was good at it.

Emerald shuffled out of her room as she smelled the food. Ever since Mercury's test, she was much quieter and less outspoken. She didn't even take the opportunity to make fun of him for the cooking. He wouldn't be embarrassed anyway, but the fact that she didn't take the bait for that was something that showed how downtrodden she was now. And he knew exactly why.

"Em," he said, "you ready for dinner?"

"Yeah," she dully replied. And that was all she said as she sat at the table. Not a single word out of her. He shook his head and put food on the table. They ate the food in silence and Mercury waited to ask her the question. "Listen… about the boy –"

He was interrupted by Cinder calling Emerald. She answered her scroll. "Hello?"

"Emerald," Cinder said. "I'm getting some more complaints from Roman about working with the White Fang. I need you and Mercury to take care of it for me."

"Okay. We'll take care of it."

"Thank you, darling." She could hear the alluring smile in her voice as Cinder said that. "I'll see you soon."

She hung up and rose from her chair. "We need to talk to Roman. He's having arguments with Adam."

"Isn't that normal?" Mercury asked.

"It's making things difficult for progress. We need to go."

"You don't wanna talk about –"

"Later." She grabbed her weapons. He knew something was eating away at her. And he'd be bringing it up later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wait a minute! You didn't tell us whether or not Emerald killed the boy! Why didn't you tell us?!" Because, at my core, that's just who I am. So, you're gonna have to wait for the conclusion to that one. (Still milking this for all I can. hahaha!)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you still enjoyed the chapter and I'd love to see what you think of the story so far. Please don't be afraid to comment.


	18. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald and Cinder settle a dispute between Roman and Adam,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely longer than usual for my chapters. I've been trying to decide whether or not I wanted to split it, but I thought I would give you more _CRME_ since I held it off in place of other stories.

Adam walked into the warehouse, absolutely furious. He didn't want to deal with Roman and his mistreatment of his soldier, but it was going too far with what he had been told. And he immediately saw Roman belittling one of his men. As always, Neo stood by his side. "You've gotta be kidding. How did you get three of you get arrested?"

"If it's so easy to get away," the Faunus replied, "why don't you try it?!"

"I have done it before. It's the kind of stuff I've done before I made it big. And if you can't pull it off, I don't know how your idiot leader thinks you're worth anything as a soldier."

"Hey!" Adam shouted as he stormed over.

"Oh, speak of the devil! Perfect timing. I do have some complaints about the quality of your workers."

"I don't need your condescending tone, Torchwick! My men are loyal to the end."

"Yeah, loyalty doesn't mean a damn thing if they don't have skill. Honestly, I thought you would know that by now. Some terrorist leader you are."

Adam gritted his teeth in anger. "I am starting a revolution! You are just some greedy mob boss! Why should I have to listen to you?"

"Uh, because our mutual employer will burn you and your whole furry army alive if you don't."

Emerald and Mercury walked in just as this argument was heating up. "Ladies," Mercury said, "let's not start pulling hair or anything like that."

Adam was not happy with the response. "You humans are all the same," he griped. "You never look at us with respect."

"I've lived in Vacuo for years," Emerald said.

"And you think that excuses you?" Emerald raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, cry me a river," Roman remarked, ignoring Adam's reaction while turning to the young adults. "What are you doing here?"

"Cinder sent us," Mercury answered. "Yes, Roman, she's listening to your complaints and she's frankly tired of listening to them."

"Well, shouting into the void doesn't help much, so I was hoping that she would be keeping these animals under control."

Adam pulled out his sword and put it to Roman's neck. " **Bite your tongue!** " Immediately, Neo pointed her sword at Adam.

"Okay! Okay," Mercury shouted. He held out his hands to stop everything from going too far. "As entertaining as this would be, we need you guys to be working together. So why don't we just calm things down."

"I don't have to listen to any of you!" Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something he couldn't believe. He saw Blake, walking towards him at that moment. "Blake?"

He lowered his blade and went over to her. Everyone else was confused as to why. Roman looked at Emerald and Mercury and asked, "What's going on here?"

Adam got closer to Blake. "Blake, you returned! You shouldn't have left me! But, that’s not important right now. The good thing is that your back." But as he tried to embrace her, his hands went right through her. "What the…?!"

"She's what you want," Emerald said, "isn't she?"

He looked at Emerald's cold glare. "How did you –"

"You wanted her back, right?"

"What did you just do?!"

"You need to start working with Torchwick if you want to make it to her. She is someone you love, isn't she?"

He hesitated to answer. "Yes."

"Then you should do this for her. Do something for people you love."

"Why should I have to do anything or her? She abandoned me! And she deserves to be with me."

"Oh, boo-hoo," Roman said. "You're really complaining about that?" Adam glared at Roman for that comment.

Mercury leaned over to Emerald and asked, "How are **we** the two most mature people in the room?"

"Considering that you're one of them," she replied, "it's a surprise to me, too." She went back to the Faunus and continued. "Look, Adam. If you want a chance at finding her, you'll need to keep working with Roman. And it would help if you got along." He grimaced in frustration and looked away. She turned to Roman. "And you need to stop being so difficult about it." Roman crossed his arms and sneered in a rather pouty manner.

"Look, this seems like something you two will have to work out by the time Cinder comes back. So, you better make sure these petty squabbles end before she comes in and deals with it herself."

"How?" Roman asked. "By blowing us both?"

As he snickered, Emerald pointed her gun at him in a fit of rage, startling everyone there. "What was that?!"

"Woah! What's the problem?!" As he saw the tears form in her eyes, he realized that Cinder didn't tell her about their affair. "Was it about the joke? That's all it was. Just a joke. Right, Neo?" He looked at Neo as she put her hand on the handle of her blade.

Mercury put a hand on her shoulder. "Emerald," he said, "let's just go. We're done here." No response. "Emerald!" She reluctantly lowered the gun and walked out with Mercury. Adam left as well with a few of his workers without another word.

"Are you serious?" Neo signed.

"What?" Roman answered. "You know it was just a joke."

"It was a close call. You know Cinder isn't going to be happy if she loses her. She's useful."

"I know that."

"So, try not to drive her away. I don't want to get barbecued because you're being an arrogant idiot."

"It's not arrogant if you're actually good enough to back it up." She rolled her eyes as they continued their work.

* * *

Lionheart completed the profiles for Cinder and her followers with Watts hanging overhead. "Good job, Leo," he said. "Just keep doing as we say and you'll be just fine. And we won’t have to introduce another individual to this conversation." Lionheart cowered in fear as Watts presented the Grimm-spawning pod once again.

He wiped his brow as he completed the file. “Alright. I’m not as tech-savvy as you are, but the files are uploaded. I’ll put them through the necessary processing.”

“Then I suppose I should stay with you until the necessary preparations are made.” Watts looked up as Cinder entered the room once again. “Cinder, we’ll be taking our time here. It appears that Lionheart will need some help officializing your records.”

“Very well,” she replied as she sat on the couch in his office. “By the way, would you happen to know anything about the CCT tower? We’ll need to infiltrate it while I’m at Beacon.”

“I- I don’t know much about the technology used in the tower,” Lionheart stuttered, “or whatever security measures it uses.”

“Wouldn’t it be similar to the technology used in your tower?”

“Uh… I suppose.”

“Then that’s all we’ll need. Watts, you can look into the necessary steps you need to take to finish up your project.”

“Project?”

“A need-to-know matter. You just need to allow Dr. Watts to have a look at the software used in it. Would that be helpful, Arthur?” she asked with a smirk.

“Only a little,” Watts answered. “The Vale tower is vastly more powerful and likely more complicated than the other kingdoms. Even Atlas. It would only give a broad idea of how they worked.” Her smirk disappeared as she tilted her head down to glare at him. He sighed and continued, “But, it is a start.”

Her smile returned as she rose from her seat. “Good. Then get to that. I’ll keep watch over the headmaster here while you work. And I’ll make sure he doesn’t try anything like contact Ozpin to warn him about us.” She sauntered around Lionheart as he backed away from her. “Although, I doubt that you would lest you face punishment from our mutual employer.”

“No!” the man blurted out. “I wouldn’t dare think of it!”

She placed her hand on Lionheart’s cheek as she heated her palm. Something that Leo noticed immediately. “Excellent.” Cinder looked back up at Watts. “Well… get to work.”

He wasn’t pleased with Cinder ordering him around wonder again. Still, she had a point. “Fine,” Watts replied, “but you’ll need this to keep him in line.” He pulled out the Grimm seed and handed it to Cinder. “I’ll be right back.”

As Watts left the room, Lionheart kept furiously working to get the falsified profiles prepared for when they were necessary. Cinder returned her attention to the headmaster. “So, tell me. What inspired you to turn against your longtime ally, Professor Ozpin? What do you have to gain?”

Lionheart stuttered, “It’s more about what I can’t afford to lose. Salem approached me long ago. I tried to attack her with a group of huntsmen. I was afraid, but I worked up the courage to fight her. That’s when we finally saw her. She… she slaughtered the rest of my troops without even thinking about it. As if they didn’t even matter.” Cinder could hear the pain evident in his voice. “I bargained for my life and begged her to let me live. In exchange… I became one of her pawns. It’s not a decision I’m proud of, but seeing her in action… I saw that Ozpin’s fight was a futile one. No matter how much he persisted, it wouldn’t end well. And I couldn’t afford to go against her. Ozpin had tried for centuries and that day was hen I realized why it took so long.”

“So you turned out of cowardice?”

“It wasn’t like there was much else I could do, so I went back to Ozpin and told him that she left me alive to send a message about how useless his resistance was.”

All Cinder could think of was that this is the kind of power she wanted. She would inspire the same kind of fear that Salem instilled in Lionheart. Everyone would have this reaction to her. If the mere mention was enough to make a grown man cower in fear, she could only imagine what she could do once she had her full powers. And it was a thought that made her smile.

* * *

Emerald and Mercury took a taxi back to their apartment. Mercury was awake for the whole trip, but Emerald took a moment to take a nap since it was going to be a while until they got back. However, her slumber wasn’t all that relaxing.

 _She was standing in front of the boy to shoot him on Mercury’s suggestion. It was beginning to tear her up inside, the thought of doing that, but she kept repeating one certain sentiment to get her through it._ I’m doing this for Cinder. It’s for Cinder… _As the boy approached, she took aim and dropped the illusion of the young girl. And she could see the fear in his eyes. It made her pause to see his reaction._

_But it didn’t last long when he started to turn around to run. At that point, she didn’t hesitate to pull the trigger. BANG! She watched the boy’s body drop to the ground as she shot him in the chest. He started to scream, but she put an end to that by shooting him in the neck. But she didn’t feel sorrow. She didn’t feel guilty. She felt… numb. She was in shock. She still could not believe what just happened. She only vaguely heard the sound of Mercury telling her that they needed to leave, but she zoned out to all of what happened. And it took Mercury shaking her shoulder to snap her out of her trance. “Hey!” he shouted. “We’ve gotta go.”_

“Emerald!” She woke up to Mercury shaking her awake. She groggily looked back at him. “We’re here.” She nodded as she got out of the car. Mercury paid the driver as they walked out, but she shouldn’t keep her mind off the memory. Not because of her guilt. But because the lack of guild was bothering her even more. He could tell something was wrong with her as they walked up to the apartment. As soon as he unlocked the door, she went back to her bedroom without another word. He knew why she was moody, but she refused to say anything. _Maybe killing the kid was too much for her, he thought._ He wondered how he was going to help her get over this. She had to if she was ever going to be an effective killer.

* * *

Watts and Cinder arrived in Vale. They grabbed their things and walked in the direction of Beacon. Cinder wore a pair of jeans and a blue hoodie along with sunglasses for a disguise. Watts thought it was a bit of a weak disguise, but it was better than nothing. They were scheduled for a tour group in Beacon led by Professor Ozpin himself. Cinder hoped it would give her more personal insight into the school. Reading Watts’ info only gave her so much. As they made their way to the tour group to Beacon, she messaged Roman about meeting up with her in Vale before she left.

Suddenly, she saw the police station and saw Commissioner Branden making a press release. “I’ve been keeping my eyes on the amount of White Fang related arrests. And I still think that these Faunus scum are worse than people like Roman Torchwick. And I will make sure that they are punished accordingly.”

“Commissioner Branden,” one reporter said, “What is the status of the investigation as to why Torchwick’s record was mysteriously erased? Is there possibly dirty cops in your department?”

“I assure you that if there are, they won’t be in this department for long. Once I find them out, they will be purged just like the rest. I want to make sure that all my employees are dedicated to taking down organized crime and I won’t stand for anyone who’s involved in it. We will be keeping tabs on his movements and all his known associates.”

 _On second thought, maybe I shouldn’t see Roman._ Cinder immediately texted the correction to him before moving on to the tour group.

A blonde, bespectacled woman in a white dress shirt and a pencil skirt addressed the group. “Good afternoon, everyone. I am Professor Glynda Goodwitch. Right hand to Professor Ozpin. Today, I will be taking care of your tour of Beacon Academy and the CCT tower.” One tour group member raised a hand. The woman pointed her riding crop at him. “Yes. Do you have a question.”

“What happened to Professor Ozpin?” he asked.

“He has other things to attend to at the moment. More dire matters. Nothing you need to be worried about, but he expresses his regret that he won’t be able to personally give you the tour himself.”

Another man leaned in to whisper to his friend, “At least we got the hot tour guide.” He snickered as Cinder took offense. _Oh, please. Her looks don’t hold a candle to mine._

“Anyway, come with me and we’ll begin the tour.”

As they followed her, Watts leaned in closer to Cinder. “I guess that ruins our plans of getting a personal meeting with Ozpin.”

“It’s probably for the best,” she replied. “We wouldn’t want him recognizing us later at an inopportune moment.”

“Fair. Though I must say the riding crop is an odd accessory for a teacher to have. What does she plan on doing with that?”

Cinder shrugged and smirked. “Maybe it’s for whipping naughty students.”

He could tell what she meant by her tone of voice. He sighed and said, “I’m sorry I asked.”

“Let’s just get to the CCT tower. You’ll be able to finish the virus after seeing some of it, right?”

“Hopefully. Let’s just make sure to lay low for now.” She nodded in agreement as they went on with the tour.

* * *

The day after the meeting with Roman, Mercury awoke to make himself some breakfast. Emerald usually had some coffee and cereal before he got up, and it didn’t really bother him. Less work he’d have to do for someone else. However, this morning was different. As he made his way to the kitchen, he noticed that Emerald hadn’t left her room. There was no empty bowl in the sink, no half-finished pot of coffee, nothing. Still, he didn’t bother to go in and wake her up.

After having his breakfast, he sat and watched TV as he performed some routine maintenance on his legs. It was almost noon until Emerald finally awoke in a baggy T-shirt and no pants as far as he could tell. Her hair was out of its ponytail and flowed freely, but she still had a bad case of bed-head. “Loving the new look,” he remarked. “I guess you’re going for the ‘not even trying’ style, eh?” She did not even acknowledge his comment as she moved to the kitchen to start the coffee maker. He sighed as she went back to his legs, growing tired of her behavior. She knew it wasn’t because Cinder was gone, she got used to that pretty quickly. It was killing the boy that changed her. But she refused to talk about it. He knew it was eating her away inside. He remembered the first kill he had to make and it wasn’t fun at first. However, he was starting to see why his father complained so much about his attitude after it happened. For someone who has already gotten past this, it was annoying to see someone struggle with their conscience.

Later that day, he tried talking to her as she sat at the table, not saying a word. “Hey,” he said. No answer. Okay, now this is getting ridiculous, he thought. He flicked her ear. “Hey!”

She looked at him with an annoyed expression. “What?”

“Oh, good. You can still get annoyed. I thought that part of you was gone, too.”

She sighed. “Just leave me alone, Merc.”

“No. I won’t leave you alone because you’re still thinking about that kid you killed.” Her fists clenched in response. “I understand you might not be able to handle it, but you should get over it by now or else you ‘re gonna have a tough time down the line.”

She shot out of her seat and yelled, “What exactly do you want me to say, Mercury?! Like I said, I didn’t have my conscience removed when I was a kid like you and Cinder!”

“Still, you’re working with us. You’re working with Grimm-queen Salem. You would think that you got over having to kill innocent people. So stop feeling guilty about it.”

“I don’t!” This actually surprised him. “That’s the problem I’ve been having. I don’t feel bad about it… and that’s what’s bothering me.”

“So… you’re feeling bad because you don’t feel bad? I gotta say, Em… that’s pretty dumb.” She eyed him with confusion and anger. “I mean, the whole point was so you would stop feeling bad. Now you don’t feel bad and you have a problem with that?”

“It’s different for me! I didn’t expect this!”

“Oh, please. You got what you wanted. Now you can be Cinder’s guiltless attack dog and she’ll love you forever. Right?”

“Shut the h**l up!”

He smirked as he riled her up. “And I’m sure she’ll have such a great treat for her favorite little lapdog.”

She raised her fist to punch him and he quickly caught it as soon as she threw it. But that didn’t stop her from kicking him in the chest to push her away from him. She punched him again and he kicked her in the stomach. She didn’t hold back as she tossed a chair at him and he broke it apart with a shot from his greaves. As he avoided the shrapnel, Emerald projected an illusion in front of Mercury to hide as she went behind him and tackled him to the ground.

She pinned both of his hands to the side as she pinned him down. She still couldn’t stand to see his smirk. “You know, I see why Cinder likes me as a fighter better. I don’t need to use cheap tricks to beat someone.”

She slapped him hard. “Shut up!”

“Oh, boo-hoo. Little Emmy isn’t getting the love she needs from her precious savior.”

She punched him twice. “Shut! Up!”

“That’s all you got? No witty comebacks? Ha. That murder messed you up more than I thought.” He kept chuckling as she kept hitting him. But soon, he stopped when he felt a drop hit his face. He looked up and saw that it was one of Emerald’s tears. “Really?”

“Why do you need to do this to me?” He raised an eyebrow. “Why do you need to take her away from me?”

“This is what this is all about? Didn’t I just help you do something that’ll win her favor, right?”

“And yet you still make fun of me for everything! Why?!”

“Hey, even Cinder said a bit of healthy teasing was fine. What is the problem?”

“You know why! She… I just want to help her. And you don’t even care about what happens. Why can’t you just –“

“Okay, enough with this. At this rain, I’m scared that you’ll start giving out your life story. Just face it. I highly doubt Cinder sees you as anything other than a pawn.”

“I KNOW SHE DOESN’T!”

His smile left completely. “What?”

He hesitated. “When she met me… she said she’d use me for my Semblance. But, that night… I thought things were changing. The more time she spent with me… she started caring about me. Or I thought that’s how it was… Then you came along and she changed. I wasn’t sure what to believe anymore. And that was long before you ever started trying to tell me.”

“So why stay with her?”

“Because she was still the first person who tried to help me. She gave me so much… I couldn’t bear to think about her leaving me. I owed her so much.”

“You don’t owe her a damn thing.”

“Yes, I do.”

“No, you don’t. Neither one of us does.”

She looked away from him. “But I still love her. That never changed.”

"So what? Did you think that you could make her love you?"

"I don't know... All I know is that I love her and she gave me so much. I just..." She could barely continue as tears began to flow.

He sighed. “Then I guess that’s all that matters.” He reluctantly admitted that there was nothing he could do to change her mind. Especially if she was truly aware of how Cinder really was. “If you want to keep going, then fine. If you wanna leave her, that’s fine, too. But you should know that you’ll only hold yourself back if you keep thinking about these things.”

She said nothing, mulling over his words. And he could see that she had a lot to think about. But then, all of a sudden, Emerald leaned down and kissed Mercury. And it was honestly a surprise to both of them. She pulled away and pulled off the shirt. He was surprised to see that she was still wearing panties underneath. “Oh,” he said, “so you really do want me.”

“Seriously, shut up.”

“Do you think Cinder will be angry if you’re cheating on h-“

She placed her hand over his mouth. “Listen to me. Don’t talk. If you want me to do this, then just stop talking so much. Don’t make me regret this more than I already do.”

“If you regret it, then why are you doing it?”

She punched him again and hesitated before continuing. “I just want to forget everything. And I don’t care what you have to say about it after the fact. Just shut up right now.”

She pulled off his shirt and kissed his neck. He decided to take advantage of his position and wrapped his arms around her. He sat up and picked her up off the ground. “Mind if I make one more comment and suggest a change of location?”

She didn’t even smile as he carried her to the bedroom. “Fine.” She smiled as he pinned her to the bed, kissing her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you're glad you got the answer to if Emerald shot a kid (regardless of whether you're happy with it or not) after all that time hiding it. And yes, you'll get to see the ramifications of Emerald's hookup with Mercury will have.
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't hesitate to comment on it, even if you hated it.


	19. The Skill of Adaptability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercury and Emerald talk about the result of their hookup. And Cinder brings them out to get new outfits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last chapter for a while since everything from here is mostly falling action and setting up for the ending (something specific that you'll see at the end of Chapter 21). So, since I'm essentially done with all the major plot points I've wanted to take care of, I'm holding off for now to get other stories and personal matters taken care of before coming back.

Cinder got back on the train with Watts after touring the tower. They found a perfect place to insert the virus and Watts was able to look into the programming used in the tower. It helped to tailor the virus to make it untraceable. He took his time fixing it, but it would be prepared soon. Suddenly as she took her seat, Cinder’s scroll rang and saw that Roman was calling her. _This better not be something trivial_ , she thought as she answered the call. “Is there a problem, Roman?”

“Kind of a big one. Adam is pulling out.”

“What?!”

“He’s letting us have a few of his workers to help us out, but he’s taking more of his troops and staying out of things for now.”

Cinder sighed. “Did you do something to upset him?”

“Aside from just being human? No. Surprisingly enough, I didn’t do anything. He just decided he had more important things to do.”

Cinder rubbed her temples. “Ugh. That’s not good.”

“No kidding! I’m short on staff as is. I’m moving Dust out by the ton. I need a lot more people helping me out. What am I gonna do?”

She took a deep breath to keep herself from shouting at Roman right there. “It’s fine. We’ll just need to adapt. Get in touch with any underworld contacts that you have. Get any more help that you can. Is there anyone you can go to?” She didn’t hear a word. “Roman?”

“There’s… one person I go to, but…”

“But what?”

“Let’s just say I’m not a huge fan of him and the feeling is mutual.”

“I thought you weren’t a big fan of me for making you work with Faunus.”

“Well, at least you have certain other perks.”

“And will I need to be giving you those perks again?” Cinder said with a coy grin.

He chuckled. “As tempting as it is to take advantage of that offer, it won’t be necessary."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't mind."

"Are you sure you're not interested in hooking up with people?"

"If there's going to be potential of you complaining about it, I'd rather make sure you're satisfied."

"Oh, your trademark pragmatism." She smiled. "You know what? It wouldn't improve my mood about it even if you did put out, so I’ll just go talk to him. But I won’t be happy about it!”

“Perfect.” She hung up and looked out the window, contemplating her next moves and thinking about returning to Mercury and Emerald. She was going to see her pupils once again. She took pride in the fact that she had such devoted followers. And having people who didn’t try to undermine her authority.

* * *

Emerald and Mercury laid naked on the bed together. Mercury had a smirk on his face, but Emerald’s expression was more somber. “Man,” he said, “I gotta say, you’re pretty good at this.”

“Not like you’d have any references,” she replied dryly.

"You’re still on about that? What’s the big deal anyway? Besides, I obviously proved that I’m not –"

She put her hand over his mouth. “I’ve had sex with a virgin before. You were kinda awkward about it. I can definitely tell you’ve never done this.” She lowered her hand and his smile was gone. "The legs didn't help. You probably should've just kept your pants on."

"Come on. I had to have been doing something right. You seemed like you were enjoying it."

She shrugged. "You’re not a bad kisser, though."

“I’ve kissed people before. Just never…” He stopped himself before realizing what he was about to say. He could see it in Emerald’s glare. “Whatever. I still got to hook up with you.”

“Yeah,” she replied in a deadpan tone, “congratulations. You lost your virginity.”

He looked over at Emerald and saw her face. He could tell she was still upset about what happened. “Let me guess. You’re still worried about what Cinder’s gonna say?” She laid on her side, turning away from him. “Don’t worry about her. Chances are, she won’t really care.” She glared back at him. "Just saying."

Emerald sighed. "You're not gonna say anything to Cinder about this, right?"

"Like I would wanna be burned alive on the off chance that she does care. Besides, I think keeping it secret would be even funnier."

"Well, good for you. What, did you try to hide some girls from your parents?"

"They didn't care about girls, but there was this one guy that –"

"Guy? Wait… you're bi, too?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"Sorry, I just… I wouldn't have guessed."

"I know I seem like such a ladies' man, but there are a lot of guys who can't resist me."

"Okay, now you're just being an arrogant douche."

"I think you seem to forget that you just had sex with me."

"Not for your personality." He scoffed. "So, what were you talking about hiding a guy from your parents?"

His smile faded. "Let's just say that my mom wasn't a fan of that stuff. She has tried to kill me after catching me."

Emerald couldn't imagine how that felt. She wouldn't know how it would feel about her parents not accepting her for who she was. Actually, she had no idea how her dad would feel about her sexuality. "I'm… really sorry."

"I don't need your pity, Em."

She turned away from him. "Why did I do this?"

"You tell me. You're the one who came onto me."

"Don't remind me," she replied in an exasperated tone. "I just wish I was drunk so I could blame it on that."

"Drinking doesn't make you do anything you wouldn't be willing to do. My dad was still a violent psychopath before he got into drinking."

She buried her face in her hands. "Please don't make this even more depressing."

"Trust me. I don't wanna talk about him any more than I have to."

Emerald got out of bed and found her panties, pulling them on. “Just remember that we’re not saying anything to this about Cinder. Okay?”

“I got it. You don’t need to get on my case about it.” He got out of bed as he picked up his boxers.

“Thank you.” She walked out to take a shower.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Cinder walked into the apartment carrying a bag. Emerald was mortified as she saw the woman enter. And as Mercury exited the room, he was also concerned. Well, that sucks, he thought.

“Cinder!” Emerald yelled nervously. “You’re back…”

“And you’re both up,” she replied. “Good. I’ll prepare dinner for you in a little bit. Don’t worry.” It was almost as if she didn’t notice how her pupils were (not) dressed.

They wondered if she noticed as they glanced at each other. “Uh…” Mercury said, “I actually need to go shower.”

“Very well. Make it quick.” He reluctantly went to the shower as Cinder walked past the terrified Emerald. The thief looked behind her and wondered why she was still not saying anything.

Emerald followed her into the room and saw as Cinder pulled out some fabric. “Uh… Cinder?” Emerald asked.

“What is it?”

“Is… there anything you… wanted to say?”

“I’m not really one for small talk, Emerald. You know that.”

It was almost as if she didn’t even care. “But… you saw… me and Mercury.”

“And I’m glad to see you again.”

“R- really? Even after…?”

Cinder sighed and turned around. “Is there something wrong?”

“You tell me! I mean, you know what happened.”

“You and Mercury having sex? Yes, I know.”

“Then why aren’t you saying anything?! Don’t you care at all?!” Cinder’s glare hardened and Emerald realized that she was yelling at her. And she was afraid of getting hit again. And she was already worried about being punished for sleeping with Mercury. “L- look,” she stuttered, “I’m sorry. I didn’t plan on it. It just kinda happened. I just… I…”

“Do you love him?”

Emerald was baffled by Cinder’s response. “…What?”

“Do you love Mercury?”

“Of course not,” she emphatically replied.

“Do you still love me with all your heart?”

“Y- yes.”

“And are you willing to do anything for me?”

She remembered having to kill the child. It didn’t make her feel great, but now she could confidently say, "Of course.”

“Then that’s all that matters.” Cinder sauntered closer to Emerald. “I don’t care if you need to fulfill your sexual needs elsewhere while I’m unavailable.” She gently took the younger girl’s chin. “As long as your heart… belongs to me.”

“It does,” she hastily replied, “of course, it does.”

Cinder smirked just before taking Emerald’s lips and kissing her. “Good. Now, you can take a shower after Mercury is done. Or… I can join you for one so that we can… catch up on lost time.”

“Yes, I’d like that.” She could barely hide her excitement about that.

Cinder gave a seductive smile. “I knew you would, my brilliant gem.”

* * *

A few days later, Cinder sat on the couch, sewing Dust into her new dress. Emerald walked out as she saw Cinder sewing. "Is that a new dress?" Emerald asked.

"Indeed, it is," Cinder replied. "And I'm almost done with it." She held up the new dress up for Emerald to see. "How do you think it'll look on me?"

"Probably beautiful. You tend to make everything you wear look that way."

Cinder smiled as she heard the compliment. I knew I'd enjoy returning here, she thought. "Would you like to see me try it on?" Emerald nodded. Cinder went back into their room as Emerald waited on the couch. It didn't take long before she heard the door open again. The sight took her breath away. Cinder walked out in her glass heels and Emerald saw the dress hugging Cinder's curves in all the best places. "Well…" She spun around to give her a full view. "…what do you think?"

Emerald's blush could even be seen through her dark skin. "I… I…"

"I'm guessing that means you like it?"

"Yes," she said as she nervously giggled. Cinder held out her hand and it didn't take long for the green-haired girl to take it.

Cinder pulled her closer and put her other hand on the small of her back. "I can say, I've genuinely missed you." And it warmed Emerald's heart to hear that. And she thankfully didn't know what Cinder meant. She missed the praise and devotion from her. But that wasn't a detail she needed to give her. "So, Emerald, I've been thinking… maybe you and Mercury could use some updated outfits."

"Why?"

"Well, you'll be heading to Beacon soon… so you'll need some new looks. And we'll get you out of these old clothes. We don't want you looking like you came out of poverty."

Emerald gave her a small smile. "I guess."

"Don't be like that. We can make you look almost as good as me. You're already beautiful, but it helps to have clothing to complement it." Cinder released her. "I'll go get Mercury. We'll be going out very soon."

* * *

Cinder put on some casual clothing and took Emerald and Mercury out to town. Down at the mall, the three took some time looking around in the clothing store to find new outfits. Mercury looked up at some steel-colored shirts and black pants. He tried to look for something that matched his hair. He went to try them on and looked at himself in the mirror. _Now, I look damn good_ , he thought.

An employee walked closer to him. "Are you enjoying your choices?" the employee asked.

"Indeed, I am," he replied.

"Well, I can show you more sets of clothing that can go with it that will match this style."

"That would be great." He knew they had enough money for it, so he wasn't worried about getting more than necessary.

Cinder waited outside of a waiting room for Emerald try on her new clothes. She handpicked it herself, knowing what would look good on her. Cinder had noticed that her figure became noticeably fuller since she was properly nourished, and she looked forward to seeing how the outfit would look.

It wasn't long until Emerald walked out of the dressing room wearing an olive crop-top exposing her cleavage with an intricately laced white top around it. Her older green pants were replaced with white pants, and over that, she wore a new set of chaps to replace the older ones that were falling apart. "How does it feel?" Cinder asked.

"Not bad," Emerald replied. "I might need some better bra support though." She pulled on the crop top as she adjusted her breasts.

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say. You're not a full D-cup. It's a bit tough for me to pull off." It was something that used to annoy Cinder that Emerald was a whole cup-size larger than her, but she learned to brush it off. Though, moments like this definitely reminded her of this.

Still, to avoid the complaints, she said, "I guess we could figure that out. But this look really does suit you."

As Cinder turned her to face a mirror, Emerald smirked. "You really think so?"

"I know so. In fact…" she held up her ponytail, "maybe we could get you a haircut. I think you could use a shorter style."

"Yeah, you do have a point. Gods, this feels like you're putting me through a full makeover."

"You don't need to look completely different. Though, you could alter the outfit a bit and make it your own. But we can talk about that later. We can buy this and head out."

As Emerald entered the changing room, she was surprised when Cinder entered with her. "What are you doing?" Emerald asked as Cinder locked the door.

The smile on her face showed her that Cinder had something in mind, but Emerald couldn't tell what exactly it was. "Don't worry about it. Just get undressed."

She was a bit weirded out by this, but she still kept pulling off the new clothes in front of the mirror. But as soon as Emerald got her pants off, Cinder came up behind her and kissed her neck. "Cinder, what are you…?"

"What is it, Em?" she nonchalantly replied.

"We can't do this here." _Even though I'd really like to_ , Emerald thought.

"Don't worry about it," Cinder answered. Her hand soon traveled down to Emerald's crotch.

As she rubbed her panties, leaving Emerald flustered, the thief asked, "What if… what if someone catches us…?"

"Then you'll have to be very quiet," Cinder whispered into her ear. And Emerald wasn't sure if that was possible, but it wasn't an opportunity, she wanted to miss. While Cinder only saw it as a way to control her. She wasn't interested in the sexual element, but she knew Emerald would find it hard to resist this despite her fear of getting caught. And she planned on seeing how long they could go without getting caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, like Roman, why Cinder is so open to having sex while being asexual (especially in a public place), it gets explained right above. Please place any other questions in the comments.  
> Oh, speaking of which, I would LOVE IT if you guys took the time to comment and tell me what you think. Even if you hate it, I appreciate the feedback. So, go ahead and comment, please. It won't hurt.


	20. Treasure Trove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman gets in contact with some of his underworld connections to get more resources.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO CLOSE!!! Only one chapter left after this! I'm looking forward to it!

Roman entered Junior's club to ask for more help and he wasn't looking forward to asking him for more guys to work with, but it was necessary since Adam decided to withdraw the majority of the support of his White Fang Faction. _Of course, this Faunus scum wouldn't be reliable_ , he thought. _At least Junior's morons will be reliable._

He walked into the crowded club, listening to the loud music and loathing it. He saw the large man with the goatee up at the bar. He walked closer to talk to him. "Junior!" Roman shouted with a smile on his face. "I see that business is booming!"

Junior didn't even crack a smile. "I'm really not in the mood for this right now," Junior replied. "Just tell me what you want."

 _Straight to the point, I see._ "You remember those guys I needed to hire from you?"

"The ones you hired before you got your ass kicked by an old lady and let yourself get arrested? Yeah, I remember that."

Roman scowled. "You know how Kincaid was. She was one tough old lady. On the list of people you don't wanna mess with, she was up there with Neo. Who, coincidentally, is the person who killed Kincaid. And if you feel like insulting me, you'll know exactly how Kincaid felt."

"Okay, okay. I didn't mean any disrespect."

"Yes, you did," he replied almost immediately, "but that doesn't matter right now. Just tell me who you set aside to work for me."

Junior pulled out his scroll and sent a group message to all of them. "They'll be over by the corner in a minute." He pointed to an area behind Roman.

"Pleasure doing business with you as always," he said with a smirk.

"If only I could say the same."

"It's okay. I was lying anyway." Roman took his cane and saw the men Junior set aside and stood with them. "Alright everybody, I'll need you to be joining me at my warehouse on the south side of Vale. If you get caught by police heading over there, just let them take you and don't implicate admit any connection with me. They'll let you off easy." He knew Branden wouldn't, but he wasn't going to mention that. Still, Junior's men nodded. Suddenly, he saw another group of his men crowding around where Junior was. _Now, this oughta be interesting._ He turned back to the workers and said, "Get going. I'll meet up with you later."

Roman walked back up to the crowded area to see what the commotion was about. He didn't have to get too close to get an idea of what was going on. It was something that genuinely surprised him. _Okay then… a busty blonde girl grabbing Junior by the balls. Considering the last two weeks of my life, it's not the craziest thing I've seen._ He couldn't hear what they were saying, but she soon released the grown man's groin and they walked further away. It seemed like Junior was trying to get away, however, he then saw Junior turn around and get closer. He soon saw the girl puckering up. _He couldn't be dumb enough to fall for that._ Of course, Junior leaned in for a kiss and Roman rolled his eyes. Oh, gods. He is dumb enough. Predictably, it didn't end well for Junior. Surprisingly, the girl punched him across the room. Yeah, a good time to get the hell out of here. He rushed out with the flood of people escaping the club to get away from the imminent chaos.

* * *

Cinder finished with Emerald's new outfit by sewing Emerald's emblem into the back of her shirt to prepare it for when she eventually needed it. Emerald walked out wearing only her pants and chaps, waiting for Cinder to be ready to tailor it for a better fit. She finally got her hair cut, per Cinder’s suggestion. "Is it almost done?" she asked.

Cinder looked back at Emerald. "Don't you want to wear a shirt while you wait?"

She shrugged. "I've had sex with everyone in this apartment. I don't see any reason why I need to hide anything."

"Fair point, but I am almost done with this. Don't worry."

Suddenly, Watts opened the door out of nowhere. Emerald immediately yelped as she covered herself. Watts averted his eyes to allow her some modesty. "Seriously, dude?! Could you have at least bothered to knock?"

"I didn't expect you people to be walking around naked in here!" he shouted back as Emerald hid back in their bedroom.

Cinder rose from her seat in front of the sewing machine. "Is what you want important enough for the sudden invasion of privacy?"

"Hopefully so. It's something I couldn't risk messaging you about this." He opened his scroll and put up a projection of an aircraft. "Atlas has been developing several new aircraft for war. Ironwood has really outdone himself. I'm guessing Ozpin's news of Amber getting attacked made that militaristic paranoiac concerned." As he spoke, he swiped the holograms across and showed Cinder the different models.

"And do you have any reason for showing me these things?"

"I assumed that your mobster friend would be able to provide some assistance in acquiring these vehicles considering many of his connections. And that's why I had a liaison with one of his associates to arrange it."

“So why tell me? Why not let him break the news?”

“I figured you wouldn’t be very happy about me going behind your back, so I decided to tell you now. I was going to go straight to you about this, but I came across his little assistant just as I was on my way here. The one in pink.”

“Neo.” Watts nodded. “Okay then. I’ll discuss it with him soon.”

“Very well. How are your other preparations going?”

"I've checked the dates for the Vytal Festival, and it seems that we'll be going in when the festival starts. That's when we'll move into Phase 2."

"Damn, you couldn't sound more like a spy-movie villain." They turned to Mercury and saw him leaning on the kitchen counter. "I wonder if you're gonna tie up Ozpin and use a buzzsaw on him while you cackle maniacally about your evil plans?"

As she scowled, Watts noted, "The boy has a point." The fire of her powers lit up in her eyes and they both knew not to mess with her. "Well, I should be going for now. I shall tell Salem of our newest developments."

Before Watts could leave, Cinder put her hand on his shoulder to stop him. “By the way, next time you come over here, knock first. Because I can’t guarantee that you won’t get burned next time.”

“You’re going to threaten me just for forgetting to knock?”

“Just a way of reinforcing a common courtesy.” She released him as she smiled, but he could see malice in her eyes. “I’m sure you understand.” He glared at her as he left. As the door shut, Emerald came back out of the bedroom. “Did you hear any of that?”

“Most of it,” Emerald replied. “Sounds like something good.”

“Tremendous even. But we’ll focus on that later. For now, let’s just focus on altering your outfit. Okay?” Emerald nodded as Cinder finished with her top.

* * *

A few days later, Roman instructed Cinder and her team to meet her in one of his secret warehouses. She did not know why he needed them all there, but she wasn’t going to bother about it. She just wanted to get this over with. The trio entered the warehouse and it was completely dark. “What is this?” Mercury asked.

As soon as the door shut, a voice came over the loudspeaker. “You wanted a spectacular aircraft, and you are gonna get one.” They recognized the voice and Cinder already rolled her eyes. “Introducing the newest tech from the kingdom of Atlas…” As the lights went on in succession, the large aircraft was illuminated. “…this beautiful stealth aircraft!”

Mercury and Emerald were in awe. “Okay,” she replied. “Now, that is pretty cool.”

The doors of the craft opened for Neo and Roman to exit. “This aircraft is capable of flying under the radar of almost any kingdom you can think of other than its kingdom of origin. It has four high-propulsion jets that allow for multidirectional travel and hovering.” Neo acted as a vanity girl by showing off the craft. “This baby can even head backward at a speed of Mach 3! Crazy, I know, but not crazier than its forward speed of Mach 10! You gotta wonder if anyone has the balls to drive this thing at that speed.” Roman put his arm around Cinder and pulled her closer to see more of the ship. “Would you all like a personal tour of the interior?”

Emerald was still annoyed that he was being so close to Cinder. Emerald more so that Cinder didn’t even attempt to push him away. She simply smiled and said, “Gladly.”

As the three went up the stairs. Neo guided them through as she showed off everything Roman pointed out. “Now, this craft is strong enough to hold up to ten tons of cargo. While that may not seem like it’s all that impressive, consider the fact that this thing needs to speed out of places ASAP. So it’s not built as a cargo vessel, but it works well for transporting troops.”

“Or Grimm.”

He gave her a quizzical glance. “Well, I wouldn’t think you would, but you definitely could. Anyway, let’s go to the controls.” As the made their way to the front of the ship, Neo sat in the pilot’s seat. “Now you don’t need to be a rocket scientist to pilot these things, but you probably oughta be pretty damn close.” He laughed as he released Cinder and showed off the controls. “Triple axis rotation and CCT navigation. If you need to drive it, you’ll wanna study the manual. Which comes free of charge, of course!”

“You have outdone yourself, Roman. Nice work.”

He took a bow and Neo did the same. “I know. I’m amazing.”

“So,” Mercury said, “What are we using this thing for anyway?”

"Well, we might be transporting certain things, but that will have to wait."

"Oh, more of this cryptic stuff," Roman complained. "Fine then. Keep your secrets. It's not like we need to know exactly why we're working for you."

"Don't worry, Roman," Cinder purred. "You shall know no more than you need to know. It won't affect how you get things done."

He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Mercury and Emerald. "How do you put up with this?"

Mercury answered, "One, she tells us more than you. Two, you have seen her ass, right?"

He simply thought of his time with Cinder and smiled. "Fair point, kid."

Emerald immediately wrapped her arms around Cinder from behind and gave the two men dirty looks. Cinder chuckled at the girl's possessiveness. "Don't be like that darling," she whispered to her. "You know that I'm yours." She gave her a quick peck on the lips before turning back to Roman. "Just make sure these crafts are ready for flight."

"Roger that." Roman saluted jokingly while Neo did so more seriously.

"Good. Mercury? Emerald? We're done here."

Before they could leave, Roman called out to Cinder, "Actually, I need to speak with you for a moment alone."

Emerald grabbed Cinder's wrist, but the older woman swiftly yanked it back out of her grip and giving her a cold glare, startling Emerald. "I'll be home soon, okay? You have nothing to worry about." Cinder smirked.

Emerald couldn't resist Cinder's smile, so she allowed her to leave. "Okay," Emerald replied. "Just don't take too long."

"I won't." She kissed her, and they parted ways for the moment.

Roman walked closer to Cinder. "Wow, she seems needy," he remarked. "I can see how you have her under your thumb."

"Like I said, you have to use every tool at your disposal. What is it you wanted to discuss, Roman?"

"Well, I need Neo looking after all my mob operations since I'll be busy with this, but I also need someone to help me make a getaway during if necessary. So, I'll need you to pilot this thing."

"I don't have any flight training."

"Like I said, you don't need to be a rocket scientist to fly this thing. I can show you. It'll be easy."

"Very well. Just let me know when I'm needed."

"Will do."

As Cinder walked away, Roman smirked as he patted her ass. She turned around with an equally coy smile in return. "Cutting a little close, darling." She winked as she walked away.

His smile kept going until she saw Neo's disapproving expression. "What?"

"Pervert," she signed.

"Don't act like you weren't looking at her, too." Neo began to sign something, but she stopped herself and dropped her hands. "That's what I thought."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After twenty chapters, the eponymous team is seen together in the same scene! Took long enough. haha
> 
> As always, please comment even if you hate it. I really wanna know what you guys think. And I hope you enjoyed the cameo earlier. :)


	21. End of the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final preparations are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After four long months, the series finally comes to an end.

Roman and Cinder prepared everything for the Dust robbery. She didn't usually want to have such a hands-on role in these robberies, but without Neo and Adam, and since Emerald and Mercury couldn't help, she had to take the place. She spent some time learning the controls of the aircraft. Roman taught her and it was remarkably easy to grasp. It wasn’t easy by any means, but Cinder expected it to be much more difficult. Still, it took up a lot of her time recently.

But finally, she was able to return home and rest. As dedicated as she was to her quest for power, even she knew that she needed to take a breather. Not long after she opened the door, Emerald already jumped up from the couch in excitement. "Cinder!" she yelled as she ran up to hug her.

Cinder grinned. "Nice to see you, too, my dazzling gem," Cinder replied as she kissed her forehead. The delicious aroma of dinner filled the air. "Something smells delightful."

Mercury called out from the kitchen as he cooked the trio's meal. "Just your local chef cooking up a five-star meal."

"It's three-star at best, Merc," Emerald remarked as she released Cinder.

"Oh, yeah? I'd like to see you do better. I'd love to explain to Watts why we need to buy another oven."

"Shut up!" She still got flak for that incident as Mercury never let her forget it. But Cinder brushed it off as she waited for him to finish cooking the meal.

As they sat together at the table, Cinder decided to discuss some final plans. "As you know, we shall all be attending Beacon for the Vytal Festival this year," she began. "It is important that you keep a low profile while in Vale. I don't want you two drawing attention to yourselves."

"Come on," Mercury complained. "Why suck the joy out of the job?"

"You need to keep your hands clean. I don't want everything to fall apart because you get arrested for some reason. I can adapt to plans, but I can't adapt if we get caught. So, understand that much, Mercury. Be on your best behavior."

"I know I can do that," Emerald chimed in cheerfully. "Merc still has issues with that."

"I can't help that I get bored easily," he replied in defense. "I just need something to keep me entertained."

"You'll get your fun, Mercury," Cinder assured him, "but you have to be patient. As of right now, everything is going smoothly enough. I don't need any complications. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Emerald replied as Mercury silently nodded.

"Good. Also, I'll be heading to Vale again to help Roman with his Dust robberies for a few days. It'll be a short outing at least until he can find another pilot. You'll be staying here for the time being. You should be fine alone together, right?"

"As long as he keeps his mouth shut."

"Ouch," Mercury replied. "And here I thought were getting off on a better foot."

He winked at Emerald as she scowled and kicked his shin. She then got a painful reminder that Mercury didn't have shins. He laughed as she screamed in pain. "Asshole!"

"Could you at least try to get along?" Cinder demanded. "I at least hope that you can resolve matters like this without destroying the apartment."

"Fine," they both replied in unison. Cinder smiled as they continued their meal.

 

Cinder laid in bed waiting for Emerald to return from brushing her teeth. She continued to play with the fire of her powers. Cinder still felt the hunger for more power of the Fall Maiden. She was so close to getting everything she wanted ever since she was a young girl. The thought made her smile.

She put out the flame as she saw the door opening. Emerald entered in a tank top and panties. Cinder gazed at her. "Ready for bed, sweetheart?"

Emerald blushed at the pet name. "Yeah," she meekly answered as she climbed into bed with Cinder. She wrapped her arms around the thief. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. For giving me a second chance. For giving me a place to stay. For... all of this. I couldn't be more grateful."

"You're welcome, Emerald." Cinder kissed Emerald's neck as she held her closer.

"Hey, since you're going to be gone for a while…"

"Yes?"

Emerald turned over and faced Cinder. "Could we… could we have sex tonight? It's just that it'll be a while and Mercury isn't exactly the greatest at –"

Cinder cut her off with a kiss. "I'm surprised you had to ask."

As Cinder kissed her neck, putting in the heat of her powers to her lips, Emerald moaned softly. "Thank you…" Cinder's fingers traveled lower… just as her scroll buzzed, frustrating Emerald. Cinder picked it up to see who it was. "Who is it?"

"Roman again. Nothing too important."

"What if he calls again?"

Cinder shut the scroll off completely. "Then it will have to wait." Emerald smiled as she kissed her once again.

* * *

Cinder and Roman waited at the warehouse for Junior’s men to show up. Roman decided to break the silence. “I imagine this sort of thing is new to you?”

“Not really,” she replied. “I used to live with a bandit clan for a few months after I killed my mother. I’m used to carrying out raids and robberies.”

“Heh. Well, this is a bit different than that. It requires finesse.”

“And you think I don’t have that?”

“That’s not what I’m saying. I just meant you need to be very careful.”

“From my understanding, you I won’t be doing anything except acting as an emergency getaway. So, this talk is rather unnecessary, don’t you think?”

Roman shrugged. “Just trying to make some small talk to pass the time. I was going to suggest sex to pass the time, but we wouldn’t have nearly enough time for that.”

“Even if we did, I would have declined anyway.” Roman raised an eyebrow. “It would be completely pointless.”

“Killing time isn’t pointless.” She looked up at him and glared. “Fine, fine. Have it your way.”

It wasn’t long until a black SUV pulled into the hanger. Roman walked forward to talk to one of them as Cinder went to the aircraft. “It’s about damn time that you showed up” he griped. “You have no idea how long we’ve been waiting for you.”

“Sorry, man,” the worker replied. “We had some stuff to take care of for Junior.”

“Excuses, excuses. I don’t wanna hear it. Just tell me you know where our target is.”

“‘From Dust ‘Til Dawn,’ right?”

“Yes.” He sighed before saying, “Honestly the stupidest name for a Dust shop that they could come up with. Just make some room for me.” The worker nodded as Roman approached the aircraft.

Cinder started the aircraft as he came on board take care of last minute preparations. “So,” he began, “you know the plan, right?”

“Considering the fact that I am the one who came up with most of the plan, yes. I do.”

“No need to be facetious about it. Just get into position and make sure you can come get me if things go bad. Not that I anticipate that happening.” He got off and entered the truck with Junior’s men. After the truck left, Cinder piloted the aircraft out of the hanger.

 

As they went down the street, Roman told the driver, “Just be sure you’re on standby when we get the stuff we need. I have you and Cinder in a group message. If I text you the word ‘Emergency,’ get lost. That means everything is going wrong and the cops will be on you in no time.” The driver nodded as Roman sat back and lit a cigar. _I can only hope that these guys are competent enough for this_ , he thought.

 

Cinder found a spot that she could hide the craft and be undetected as she waited for Roman’s signal. _Okay, Roman_ , she thought. _Let’s see what you can do._

 

The truck parked about a block from the Dust shop. Roman held the cigar in his lips as he walked out with his cane. He waved the other men over as he walked down the street. They carried their weapons and everyone stood out of the way. _I guess they know of my reputation. Or they’re afraid of the bunch of guns, axes, and swords, but I’m not complaining either way._ They walked into the store and held their weapons to the old man at the shop. He held up his hands in fear. Roman took a drag of his cigar and tapped the ashes on the counter. “Do you know how hard it is to find a Dust shop that’s open this late?” One of the men pointed a gun at him.

“Please,” the shopkeeper begged, “just take the Lien and leave.”

Roman shushed him. “Calm down. We're not here for your money.” He turned to Junior’s men and said, “Grab the Dust.” Immediately, they all went out and took up all the Dust they could get their hands on. Suddenly, one of the workers noticed that there was still a customer that he needed to get rid of.

A young girl in a red hood reading a magazine and wearing headphones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of _The Makings of Team CRME_! I'm so glad to finally have this completed and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have!
> 
> I hope to release some more trivia facts about the series sometime soon. As always, I would appreciate your feedback on the story. Don't hesitate to comment, please. :)


End file.
